And Baby Makes Three!
by IRuleEverything101
Summary: Russia's been spending a lot of time at America's house lately. She wonders why before being told about the baby- Wait BABY?
1. Chapter 1

**Aki: I am terrible... I'm starting something, when my other 2 APH fics aren't even done. Oh writer's block, I need to get England to curse you~! Anyway, here's this new thing. I couldn't help it. Once I finished this, I had to put it here. Please don't get angry with me~ TT^TT**

**Umm... FemAmerica, once again. I just like writing America as a chick for some reason. **

* * *

Russia was staring at her again.

America tried to shrug it off, but she could feel the eyes on her back. Or more specifically, on her lower back. It made her feel weird, with goose bumps popping up on her skin where he looked. If he didn't stop making her feel weird and paranoid, she didn't know what she would do. What made it worse was that they were in her brownstone located in NYC. He had been sneaking into all her various properties for the past decade or so, and while she was freaked out at first, she soon grew used to it, because no matter how many times she changed the locks, or went somewhere else, he somehow always got back in. And he would sometimes make bacon and eggs for her, one of her favorite breakfast foods. But she would just throw it back up, lately. _'Maybe I have the stomach flu.' _She thought idly as she made her way to the living room where both Russia and Tony were sitting.

And he had brought her back to said locations whenever she got drunk at the after-meeting after-parties that were almost always thrown whenever they were in the mood, which for the majority of the time was after almost every meeting.

They had just had such a party two weeks ago, and he was still there. Not that she was really complaining anymore. It was just that he never stayed more than a night or two. And it was starting to make her nervous, for some odd reason.

"Amerika…" He called as he watched her climb a step latter to reach her copy of The Exorcist. For some reason, when she told people she liked to read, they laughed and said in a sarcastic tone, "Sure you do America…" Pompous assholes.

"Yeah?" she answered as her hand gripped the book.

"Have you had your period lately?"

She choked on spit, and stumbled on the step latter for a second, before she felt large hands settle themselves around her waist to steady her.

"E-excuse me?" she squeaked looking at him. _'Damn he's fast.'_ she thought looking at him. With her on the second step ladder rung, and him standing up and next to her, she could almost look him in the eye. Damn her for walking around in her socks.

Not seeing anything wrong with the question, he asked again, "Have you had your period lately?"

She was blushing now, she had to be, she just knew she was, she was as red as the tomatoes that Romano, Feliciano and Spain bragged about. "W-what's it to you?"

He looked confused. "Can you not tell?"

Now she was confused. "Tell what?" she asked slowly.

He sighed and said something in Russian that was too low for her to catch. Then he smiled at her. "Surely you are not this stupid, da, Amerika? I'm sure even your little alien friend picked up on it." He turned to look at Tony, who was messing around on the downstairs computer. "You have noticed da?"

Tony glanced away from the screen to look at the two of them. He looked from him to her, and then briefly looked at her stomach before nodding. 'The hell?'

"What?" she noticed his hands were still around her waist. She started to twist in his grip. "Leggo of me."

"But what if you fall again and hurt the baby. It would be bad, da?" he asked not moving his hands. She stilled, as if he said the magic word. …And he sort of did when that sentence slipped out of his mouth.

"B-baby?" she asked weakly. Blinking her large blue eyes, she pointed to herself, and then her stomach.

"You really did not know?" Russia asked with a frown. But America wasn't listening; because she was too busy watching the bookshelf in front of her try to become the ceiling.

* * *

Russia, of course, caught her easily. He knew it was a good idea to keep his hands on her. Honestly, the girl was so clumsy some…most of… well all of the time. But he wouldn't hold it against her, it was part of her charm, he supposed. It made him just want to take care of her, sort of, like a motherly instinct. Russia blinked._ 'Did I compare myself to a Мать?' _he thought. He shook the thought away, as he hefted America up a little higher in order to carry her better. He walked over to the couch and deposited her there before righting himself and heading for the front door. A small hand on the back of his coat stopped him momentarily. He looked down. It was America's little alien friend, who had stopped him. They looked at each other, before Russia said, "Do not worry, I will come back. But Amerika will be wanting proof da? I am going to get the pregnancy at home test for her."

Tony stared at him a second longer before going through the living room and into the kitchen. He came back out quickly with a piece of paper and a few dollars in his hand. He handed the items to Russia and went back into the living room. Russia heard the sounds of him shuffling around, before he returned to the computer, to continue whatever it is he was doing. He remembered America saying to just leave him alone, because he was pretty harmless, unless England was brought up.

Oh well, now was not the time for dilly-dallying. America could awaken at any second, and he needed to get everything ready.

* * *

**Translation: _Мать-Mother_**

**Aki: I don't know why I wrote this, or why it turned out this way. It just did while I was working on chap. 10 of AMMAS. If you enjoyed it, hey great! If not, no one told you to read it in the first place. But whatever. If you want you can review, I kinda don't care. I'm too tired right now. Nighty-night, everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aki: Well more people liked this than I thought, so I updated it for you guys. Hope you enjoy it. F.Y.I~ Human names will be used when nations are close to one another!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

When America opened her eyes again, it was to the sight of two pairs of eyes looking at her. One pair was large, neon yellow and bulbous, and the second pair was smaller, violet and wouldn't quit staring at her.

She groaned and ignored the person that the smaller violet eyes belonged to and instead started talking to Tony.

"Hey, I just had the weirdest dream, Tony."She said sitting up. "Russia was in my house and told me I was pregnant. Isn't that hilarious?" She had a strained smile on her face as she sat with her back to the larger nation behind her.

"But Amerika, it wasn't a dream at all. Your fainting spell didn't make you more stupid then you are already, did it?" he asked, looking worried for the girl's sanity.

"Ahh, Tony, I could've sworn that I heard an annoying voice in here." She looked at the bag sitting on the coffee table, then back to Tony. "Did you go to the store during my nap?"

"Нет, я получил его для Вас*." Russia said to her. She sighed and turned to face him.

"Don't you get it? I'm trying to ignore you so you'll go away and leave me alone! Why can't you take a hint, you big…thing you!"

"Why would I leave you alone?" Russia asked calmly. "You are with child and might be venerable to all manner of things."

"Well you don't have to worry, cuz I'm NOT pregnant!"

"Da, you are." Russia said with a warm smile on his face.

"AM NOT!" she yelled back at him.

"Da, you are~." He said back calmly.

"I want proof then!" She pointed a finger at him, not daring to get to close to him. "Prove to me that I'm pregnant, and I'll-!"

"Let me move in with you."

That threw her off her rocker. She paled and said "What?"

"Or you could move in with me. Either way, you will be under my supervision." He said going into the bag on the coffee table. He pulled out three different pregnancy tests and stood up. "I did not which one would work better, so I asked a store clerk and was told me these were the best." He pushed them into her arms and smiled at her. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her towards the bathroom. Once she was over the threshold, he smiled at her once more and closed the door behind him.

He went back to the living room to take a seat and wait for her to do whatever it was she would do when she found out he was telling the truth. Probably something involving screaming, breaking something, cursing at him or a mixture of all three. So he was so very surprised when she just walked back in the living room and sat on the same couch as him. She wasn't that close, but she still sat next to him. It was silent for awhile before she said anything.

"When…?"She tried to ask. Then "Who…?" and finally "How?"

Russia's smile widened a bit. "Hm, the last after-meeting after- party. As for the who, why would I be here if it were someone else's child. And as I was told, when a male and a female have a physical attraction to one another-"

"Shut up!" she wailed and hit him on the shoulder. With a sniff, she said "I'm not leaving."

"Well that settles it, da?" He asked getting up. "I'll be back tomorrow night. Please make sure you take care of yourself. До свиданья, Америка*."

She heard the door open and shut, and waited 15 minutes before she started looking for her phone.

_'Knowing that Russian bastard, he hid it somewhere.'_ She thought as she walked through the house. Eventually, she got too frustrated to look for it anymore. Walking back into the living room, she called out, "Tony, have you seen my cell?"

Without turning from the computer screen, he brought his hand up and revealed that he had the phone the whole time.

"Thanks." She said as she took it._ 'Now who the hell do I call? Not Francis and not Iggy…' _She thought for another minute before shouting "Canada! He'll know what to do."

* * *

Canada walked inside his house and was greeted by two things. His polar bear, Kuma…something, half in the fridge looking for something to eat most likely, and the second was the insistent ringing of his land line. He sighed and wondered which one he should take care of first. Turning to his phone, because that would be easier to handle right now, he picked it up and said "Hel-?"

"It's terrible, Mattie. Just awful! And it's no fair~!" America cried over the airwaves.

"America…?" he asked. But she obviously didn't hear him because of her near hysterical blubbering. "America" he tried again. He sighed. "Amelia!" he shouted into the phone. That got her to stop crying, but he still heard her sniffle every few seconds or so. "Now, what-?"

"Mattie, I'm pregnant."

Canada stared at nothing as he tried to process what his twin sister had just told him, but it just wasn't computing. "What?" he asked. "I'm sorry, but did you say you were pregnant?" Perhaps he had just heard wrong, or America was playing a prank on him again. That had to be it, a simple little prank.

"Don't make me say it again Mattie, please." She said. "I know you heard me the first time, so…please."

Well shit, it wasn't a prank then. There was no way that America could sound so pathetic and pitiful without laughing at how well she was fooling him.

"Amelia, what happened?" he asked. He looked for a chair to plop down in, so he wouldn't do something stupid, like faint while she explained everything to him.

"I don't know." She whined. "I just found out today. Like, I've been throwing up for two weeks now, and I just thought it was the flu or something, but then Russ-." There was a pause before she continued. "Tony told me to try one of those home pregnancy tests, so I did-"

"Amelia, what were you about to say?" he asked.

"Nothing! Can I finish? Talking to you is making me feel slightly better."

"Fine, keep going." He sighed. He would get the info out of her eventually.

"So anyway, I buy three of them, and when I get back, I drink a gallon of Coke and pee on the little stick thing-"

"That's a little too much…"

"—and all three of them are positive. So either I'm really pregnant or they're all faulty." She finished, obviously ignoring his last comment again. "There's the story… And you can't tell anyone…"

"Okay. That's fine. But before you said-"

"I was acting crazy before Mattie." She said cutting him off. "I'm fine since I got it off my chest."

"It sounded like you were saying Russia-"

"I didn't." She deadpanned. "Bye, Canada." Was heard before a dial tone sounded loudly in his ear. He sighed again for what felt like the thousandth time today. And then he started to think. Sometimes Amelia wasn't that good of an actress, and he could always tell when she was lying or bluffing. And now was one of those times. What was wrong with his sister that she would lie about something like that? Was Russia somehow blackmailing his sister? Why would Russia even know about her pregnancy? Damn, this would be on his mind until he saw her again at the next meeting. But could he really wait four whole days?

* * *

**Aki: So the other characters that that i'm planning to include in this will be in the next chapter, and the plot continues to thicken~! If you all will be so kind as to leave me a bit of constroctive critism, it would be lovely. Toddle-Loo~**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aki: WHOO! Chapter 3, it's out, rejoice! Hope you enjoy it X)**_

* * *

Chapter 3:

Russia got back to America's house quicker than he thought he would. Instead of getting there at around 4 in the morning on a Sunday like he thought, he arrived at 11 at night on Saturday. He walked right in, since he had swiped a key one of the first times he had started to stay with America, and called out, "Я вернулся, Америки*."

There was a crash from the living room and her head appeared around the thresh hold. She sent him what he assumed was a dirty look **_(but looked awfully cute to him)_** and said, "Go back to wherever you came from."

"But I told you I was coming back. You heard me, da?" he asked as he set two large suitcases down in front of him. She looked at them and the blood drained from her face.

"Y-you were serious?" she asked looking from the suitcases to him.

"Da." He replied as he picked them up once again and started walking up the stairs. She followed him in case he did something like…read her diary…shit what if he did that already? Is that how he knew pizza was her second favorite food? She needed to find a new hiding spot for it now.

Russia stopped at her door and opened it. He walked to the bed and set the suitcases next to her bed. Read again: Her bed.

"Uh, you have a room…all the way on the top floor, remember?"

"Da, I remember." He said, starting to unpack his things.

"Then you should go there, don't you think?"

"Hmm…no, I'll stay here."

"But this is MY room!"

"Da, I know." He said with a grin on his face. It made her shiver and take a step back from the walking giant.

"There's no way you're sleeping in here."

"If you wish to think so, fine." He told her before continuing to put his clothes away. She sputtered, huffed, and turned away, muttering about headaches and never drinking again.

_'Stupid Russia, stupid liquor, stupid EVERYTHING!'_ she thought as she went back to the living room. Falling back on the couch she huffed and sighed as she tried to get comfortable. She picked up the remote and flicked on the television.

"America, I've finished unpacking." Russia said as he walked into the living room.

"I don't care." She said flicking channels whenever a commercial started.

"…Have you been to a doctor yet?" He asked sitting next to her as close as he could on the couch. She tried to move away, but the couch was only so big.

"What?"

"A doctor. One that takes care of you when you are sick. You know of this, da?"

"I know what a doctor is, but why do I need to see one?" she asked finally looking at Russia.

"Well, there are things called vitamins that pregnant women need to take, as well as things like sonograms, and prenatal care." He looked at her closely. "Haven't you ever had prenatal care for when you had your states?"

America blushed and said "Iggy would just give me some blue stuff to drink and pink stuff to rub on my stomach whenever I got knocked up, and when I just found states, I just sorta adopted them."

Russia said a simple "I see." before it got quite again.

At that moment, Tony decided to come over and stick a purple post-it note on her forehead. She peeled it off and read it before saying "I've got an appointment at 3:35 on the 14th. At 's Dr. Shepherd's office. "

"The 14th?" Russia asked.

"What are you, a parrot? Yes, the 14th."

"The meeting is on the 14th."

America's face was blank for a moment and then she started to curse loudly. In several different languages. Mainly being Russian and German, but there was some French, Spanish and Chinese thrown in to balance it out.

Russia smiled, pink staining his cheeks. "America, I didn't know you knew so much of my mother language."

"Shut up! This is entirely your fault!" she yelled picking up a throw pillow and throwing it at his face. She stood up and stared down at him. "You and your stupid sperm, and your stupid…ding-a-ling, and-!"

"Ding a ling?" he asked. She could see the little grin on his face and screamed at herself not to throw a punch at his face.

"My choice of words isn't the issue here, buddy." She said. "What the hell are we gonna do about this?"

"That is easy. You go to the doctor's." Russia told her looking up at her.

"The meeting-"

"Will go on without you. I will tell you what you miss."

"But-."

"No buts. You will go to the doctor office on the appointed day." He said. "The sooner you go, the better it is for the baby."

She pouted and plopped herself back down mumbling under her breath about stupid giants with super sperm.

They were quiet for a while after that, just watching random movies that America had found on the television, when Russia said, "What would you like for dinner Amelia?"

"I don't know and I do- What did you just call me?"

"Amelia is what England named you, da?" he asked with that God awful grin on his face.

"Yeah, but who said you could call me that?" she asked turning so that she was on her knees and looking at him in the face.

"Hmm…If it makes you feel better, you can call me Ivan. In fact, I insist."

"No!" she cried. "There's no way I'm calling you anything like that, you commie bastard!"

"Het, you will in time." He said calmly as he stood and walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah, when hell freezes over and I can see England's little pixie friends!"

* * *

"The doctor will see you in a moment dear; I'll call you up when it's time." The old woman behind the desk told her. America nodded and went to take a seat in the waiting area. She looked around and took in the creamy yellow walls with the darker yellow boarders. There were toys all over the place, along with kids everywhere. They were ranging from two newborns to singular teenager. The kids were everywhere, climbing on stuff, hitting each other, making messes. Jeez, what happened to cabins in the middle of nowhere, where you spend two to three weeks with the midwife and your closest female family members and friends and afterwards taking the kid back home to deal with them there? Then again, she witnessed several deaths of both mother and child that way, either from the pain, the infection that struck afterwards, or plain old postpartum depression.

She looked around again and saw that all the mothers quickly look away from her general direction.

_'The hell?'_

"This is your first, right?"

She jumped, interrupted from her musings and turned her head to the right where another blonde woman was seated. She had a three year old boy asleep on her lap and there was a seven year old boy in the seat next to her, coloring quietly. The woman was smiling at her gently, waiting for an answer.

"Uh, yeah it is." She lied._ 'Well, to be technical, it's the first I've had in a LONG time.' _She added silently.

"Then congratulations…?"

"Amelia." She said as she stared at the slight bulge that was visible on her torso. "Um, your third?"

"Oh no, my fifth. My first two were twins, they're 13 now. And I'm Connie." She said holding out her hand. Amelia took it and shook gently. She didn't want to break the woman's arm after all.

"How did you hear about Dr. Shepherd? He's one of the best pediatric and prenatal care doctors in New York. You have to make appointments at least a month in advance, and he doesn't accept walk-ins." Connie asked readjusting the three year old in her arms.

"My friend got me this appointment." Was all she said. "Somehow." She muttered under her breath.

"Then your friend must have some serious connections." Connie said.

Amelia stared at her and then asked "Aren't you gonna ask what someone as young as me is doing here?"

"Why should I have to?" Connie asked back. "Isn't it obvious? Besides, I can tell you'll do fine. You have the air of someone older."

_'If only you knew lady.'_ She thought. "Oh…thanks. Everyone else here seems to be giving me these looks."

"You get that a lot if you have kids really young. I had my twins when I was about 17, and then got married to their father a few months later. Eventually they get over themselves or you forget about the looks." Connie replied.

"Amelia F. Jones? The doctor will see you now." The secretary said.

"Thanks Connie, it was …fun talking to you." Amelia said standing.

"Not a problem." She replied giving a small wave.

* * *

Meanwhile the world meeting was going as smoothly as possible…

"Where the bloody hell is America?" England shouted.

There were several other cries that were similar in different languages all across the large conference room. In truth, Matthew was also wondering where his sister could be. Hadn't she said she would be here? Or did he make that up after she hung up on him? Canada looked around at the other countries complaining, and noticed that the only one that was silent was Russia. His sister's slip up came back to mind, and he looked as closely as he dared at the much larger nation. What could Russia have to do with Amelia's recent pregnancy?

…

_'Oh, no way in hell!'_ Matthew thought as he blushed a violent red. _'T-that can't be true. Amelia hates Russia, and he isn't too fond of her either.' He shook his head and calmed down so his face would no longer be red. 'Let's think about this…why wouldn't Russia be complaining that America wasn't here? …Well, he could know about her current condition and be blackmailing her.'_ He thought looking at the larger nation again. '_Of course that's it, what else could it be? Just Amelia being blackmailed by the nation she disliked the most…. Oh my God Amelia, what the hell did you get yourself into?'_

While Canada thought of all the reasons why Russia would need to blackmail her, England pulled out his cell.

"Enough of this poppycock." He said while pressing a few buttons. He put the phone to his ear and heard the other end ring, all the while muttering "Pick up, pick up, pick up you stupid twit…"

Russia looked on as England murmured into his phone that he knew America wasn't going to pick up. How, you ask? Because he had her phone, which was vibrating in his pocket. Nothing should interrupt America and little Anastasia/ Ivan the second while at the doctor's. What if someone called with bad news that could make her do something stupid and out the baby in harm's way? She was a foolish girl most times, so he had to take certain measures to make sure that she survived the next several years.

* * *

**_Aki: Was that good enough for everyone? Hope you liked it, and don't hate me for adding an OC. She probably won't make another appearance...maybe...REVIEW PLEASE, to sow you still care for this fic! _**

**_Я вернулся, Америки- I am back America_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Aki: Wow am I on a roll! Another update! Yay~! Enjoy, I finished it in one setting & pulled an all nighter, so I hope you like it X3_**

**_Start typing: 11:21 P.M._**

**_Finishing/Editing: 8:23 A.M._**

* * *

Chapter 4:

"Ah, Amelia. What did the doctor say?" Was the first thing that America heard when she walked there the door. She looked at Russia, the wall clock that Tony hung up in the front hall, then back at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked putting down her purse and a small white plastic bag. "And stop calling me that!"

"Amelia, we have been over this already; I moved in because you are too stubborn to come back to my home." He said with a small head shake that a parent would give their child. "Honestly, how have you survived so long on your own?"

America sputtered as her face lit up and said, "I MEANT that the meeting can't be over now, it's only 3:24!"

"Ah." Was his reply. "We had to cancel because no one knew where you were. Everyone kept complaining, so we all agreed to postpone the issues that were to be discussed until the next meeting."

"Oh." Was her answer. "Wait, why didn't anyone call me? I have my…" She patted herself down. "Where's my cell? I thought I had it this morning!"

"I wonder…" he said with a soft giggle.

America stared at him like he was crazy….OK, like he IS crazy and just nodded. "So…where's the next meeting?"

"Это не важно*." Russia said waving away the question. "How was the doctor's?"

"Wait, what did you just say? I thought I heard the word 'important'."

"The doctor, Amelia. What did he say? Even you can answer a simple question, da?"

"Wha-? Shut up!" She said. She was pouting again, how cute. "He said I'm just about done with my fourth week. And I have to take pills and eat certain stuff." Here her eyes started to water. She turned to Tony, who was once again sitting at the computer typing something. "Tony~! It's not fair~! He said I can't eat hamburgers and fries everyday~! What will I eat?"

"Do not worry your pretty idiotic little head." Russia said as he stood. "I will take care of your intake of food. And when I cannot your little alien friend will."

She frowned. "I wasn't talking to you!" She suddenly turned to look at Tony. "B-but-! ….Fine whatever! What are you doing anyway?"

Before he could answer her in his own strange way, the door bell started to go off. And not just a regular **'ding-dong'**, but it was a shrill sound that echoed throughout the whole house, that was accompanied with yelling that sounded like "America, get your lazy arse out here, **RIGHT NOW**!" Along with "Amérique, je serai heureux de baiser loin tout ce que vous avez, laissez-le grand frère France vous vous sentirez mieux*!" And of course, "A-America, please open the door, we can talk this over, eh?"

"Omigod, why are they still here?" she cried. "I don't wanna talk to them now." She whined pitifully.

"So I should go take care of them, da?" Russia asked, pipe in hand and waiting for her signal.

"No!" She hissed. "I have to hide you! It's only a matter of time before Canada remembered I gave him a skeleton key to all of my property!" She whispered. Grabbing his jacket, she dragged him towards the shed that she had built back in the 50s so she could have somewhere to store her washer and dryer. He let go of his pipe, hearing it clack on the hardwood floor, and let himself be dragged towards the back of the house all the while with his regular silly/creepy grin on his face. She pushed him inside and said a quick "Stay here, no matter what!" before closing the door tightly. She turned and quickly made her way back to make the ringing and yelling stop.

_'That fucking noise is giving me a fucking headache, and lately whenever there's something wrong with my fucking head or any part of me, I'll start puking all over the place, and Tony's starting to get pissed at having to clean that shit up all the time, and I don't want to be cuddled by Russia, because he's fucking RUSSIA and—!'_ Her train of thought was cut off as she stepped on Russia's forgotten pipe and landed on her back. She let out a groan as another round of the bell and yelling started up again.

"Tony…" She whined, still gathering her bearings and trying to force back a wave of nausea that pulsed with her fully formed headache. "Stupid fucking PIPE!" She screamed as she kicked it away from her. It **(thankfully)** slid under the couch and she sat up in time to come face to crouch with France.

"Oh God… Sick…" was all she got out before she blew chunks over France's designer looking slacks.

"AHHH~! This is a Jean-Paul Gaultier original!" He cried stepping away from the chunk spewing girl.

England didn't know whether to laugh at France **(Serves the bloody wanker right for pushing him out of the way)** or help Amelia first. He opted for helping the girl lying curled in a fetal potion muttering about having "Eye gonorrhea, and eye syphilis, and eye HIV…" and other such nonsense.

"Ugh…honestly child, why didn't you call someone if you're sick instead of making everyone think you're being an even bigger flake than usual?" England said as he spoke over France's whining. "And shut up you blood frog! It's your own fault anyway!" he helped Amelia up and lead her over to the couch were she could lie down.

"Phone, can't find, doctor…UGH!" she said. She looked up at England and had an internal debate on whether to tell him about the baby now or let him find out himself, when she became all fat and ugly and had to wear those disgusting muu-muu dresses, and….

_'Oh God, I'm gonna start crying if I don't stop!' _she thought as she felt tears coming on. _'Oh, Iggy's talking, I should listen.'_

"…And we'll have to go over everything we were suppose to go over today in Stockholm next month…Are you listening, you idiot girl?" he asked.

"Yeah yeah, we're going to Sweden, and I get to eat lots of Swedish Fish." She paled and forced down the sudden surge of bile. "Of not." She said once she was sure she wasn't going to fire projectile vomit out of her mouth.

"Hmph!" He replied crossing his arms over his chest. She felt something cold and damp touch her forehead and she jumped, thinking it was Russia without his gloves on. Looking up, she saw it was Matthew with a rag in his hand and relaxed.

"Thanks Mattie." She mumbled as she slipped off her glasses. He slipped the folded rag onto her forehead and she pulled it over her eyes. "You all can let yourselves out whenever."

_'Please leave, please leave, Ohmigod please leave.' _She chanted mentally.

There was silence and she was hoping none of them were deciding which one would stay with her.

_'They don't have to stay. What am I, a baby?'_ America once again paled as that thought crossed her mind.

"France, England, you both have planes to catch right?" Came Canada's meek voice. "I'll stay with her for now. And I'll make sure she call's when she feels better."

_'Damnit! Well Mattie is better than Iggy and France.'_

She heard the two other males shuffle around before saying their good-byes. She heard a "Make sure she takes care of herself." Before the slamming of her front door. _'That was probably France, that bastard.' _Light footsteps that almost sounded like they weren't there walked over to her couch

"Amelia? I know you're awake." He said. She slipped the rag off her face, and looked in the general direction that her brother was in. She saw his figure fidget around before sitting on the floor in front of her.

"Mattie?" She asked.

"Did you…do anything recently, like upset Russia?" he asked quickly.

"Wha-? Why bring up that giant bastard?" She asked.

"Ah, I thought I was a giant wall of meat Amelia." Came said bastard's voice from the doorway.

"W-What is he-?" Matthew said jumping up.

"Oh dear, poor little thing. You made a mess." Russia said ignoring Canada. "You must be hungry now. I'll go make some Shchi. It is both healthy and will settle your stomach." He said before walking to the kitchen.

Canada's mouth was opening and closing and he did a splendid rendition of a goldfish as he watched the lumbering nation walk away. Finally he turned back to his sister and said "What the hell did you do? Why is Russia here? Does he know-?"

"I got drunk and had sex with the wrong person, he moved in because I won't go to Commie land to live with him, and duh Mattie! Do you think I would let him within a hundred feet of me outside of meetings if I wasn't- if he wasn't – GAH!" she said. She placed the rag back over her eyes and sighed. Matthew waited for her to say more, but instead heard a soft snore come from her mouth.

"Oh Lord." He muttered. "What do I do now?"

"Ah, Amelia's northern brother, are you going to leave anytime soon?" he heard from the kitchen. Canada looked at the door way and gulped.

"U-um, I think I'll, ah, s-s-stay the n-night. F-for Amelia's s-s-sake." He sat shock still as he saw Russia come back into view. His head was cocked to the side as he studied Matthew. After what seemed like an eternity, Russia shrugged and said "Do as you wish." Before returning to the kitchen.

Canada let out a breath and turned back towards his sister. _'Why do you always get yourself into these messes?'_ he asked her silently.

* * *

**_Aki: How was it? Not bad for a girl that didn't get any sleep huh? _**

**_Translation:_**

**_Это не важно: It's not important_**

**_Amérique, je serai heureux de baiser loin tout ce que vous avez, laissez-le grand frère France vous vous sentirez mieux: America, I'll be glad to kiss away anything you have, let big brother France make you feel better~_**

**_Like it, love it or hate it guys, tell me in a review :3 Ugh, I'm gonna go to sleep now, night- night! _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Aki: Hey guys, check it cool~ I've updated, isn't that Sheezy? Ah, I got that from the APH english clip for Romano. I'm seriously falling in love with the english dub, and I'm getting it when it comes out. XD**_

_**Anyway, if it wasn't clear before, Yes, Canada knows America's preggers, but he's choosing to believe that Russia's only there because he's blackmailing her, instead of him being the baby's father. Hope that cleared it up for you! **_

* * *

Chapter 5:

America looked around her and noticed the snow and ice first. She noticed that it was a wasteland, totally flat and not a thing was in sight for miles around. _'The hell?'_ she asked herself. "Did that Russian bastard roofie my soup and kidnap me in the middle of the night?"

_**'Now why would he do that? The drugs would be bad for the babies, and he probably knows that. Besides, Matthew is there with you. Do you think your brother would let you be kidnapped?'**_ A voice said somewhere around her head.

"Yeah you have a point, Mattie's here, and something could happen to the babies and….BABIES? Did you say babies? Like, as in more than one?"

There wasn't an answer.

"Hello? Are you still there?"

There still wasn't any answer.

"How the hell can you just say one thing and then disappear?" she yelled out.

There still wasn't any information that would tell her who had spoken.

"This is the most fucked up dream I-." The she remembered she once dreamed about an orgy party France had once thrown where the Vargas twins were some type of weird center piece thing **(At least she hoped that was a dream, since she was on some pretty questionable substances back in the 60's)** and said, "This is the second most fucked up dream I ever had…"

She looked around again and shivered, crossing her arms over her chest and crouching down. "It couldn't be somewhere warmer, could it?"

"I am sorry, but if the climate were any different, I might melt."

She jumped up and spun around only to see a wall of a man standing there. There was some type of animal fur tied around his shoulders that covered everything except his face and his beard. His beard was black and the ice that formed in the hair made it seem as if stars had fallen to the earth and got caught there. What little skin she could see was as white as the snow, and his eyes were small and dark grey above a slightly bigger than average nose. His head was covered in the same type of dark hair that matched his beard, also with snow and ice clinging to the hairs.

"Melt…?"

"Da, melt."

"Oh Lord, you speak just like that wall of meat, bastard." She said lowly, but a sudden gust of wind carried it over to the man.

"You mean Мой мальчик, да*?" He replied.

"Er, if you mean Russia, then yeah, him." She looked him up and down, then said "Who are you, and why am I dreaming of you?"

"Hm, I would think you would know…My boy mentioned me in passing, has he not?"

"He has?" She asked back, racking her brain for an answer. _'What was it? Lt. Snow? No that's not right. Captain Icicle? No, it's not that either! What was it? Think, Amelia think!'_

The man could clearly see the girl was struggling with the answer, so he decided to take pity on the young one. "I am General Winter." He said.

Amelia's face met the palm of her hand and said, "Of course you are! Doesn't Russia always talk about you whenever France starts talking about that short guy?"

"Napoleon?"

"That's the one." She sighed. "So…why are you in my dream again?"

General Winter's head tilted to the side as he looked at her. "No particular reason…I wanted to see who exactly it was that my boy has become so enamored with, Только это и ничего больше*."

"Um…okay?" she said. "Hey, Russia said you're real like us, so how come you couldn't like see me in person or something? And how'd you get in my dream anyway?" He could see she was pouting now, and thought_ 'That must be one of the reasons why my boy has become so infatuated…'_

"I cannot leave the Northern part of the world, for that is my domain. As for this dream…."

He smiled and turned away from her.

"Hey wait a minute, you didn't answer my question!" He started to walk away. "Hey, come back here! Hey! HE-!"

* * *

"—Y! Stop!" America screamed sitting up quickly. She looked around her and saw she was safe and sound in her room, nice and cozy in her bed. She reached over to her night stand to slip on Texas. _'Ah, it was just a stupid dream, that's right, just a dream. In fact, the whole thing was a dream. I'm not preggers, Russia didn't move into my New York abode. It's all been some horrible, terrible, no good, lousy-.'_

"Amelia, are you okay?"

_'GODDAMNIT!'_

She looked up and felt blood rush to her face. "W-w-why are you half naked?"

The Russian nation looked down at himself. He had been in the middle of getting dressed after his shower, so he only had on his boxers' socks and his scarf. He looked back at her and saw she was mumbling about mind soap. She was looking down at her lap, and her face was still aflame.

_'Perhaps she's sick?' _he thought as he sat next to her. She jumped and took a quick glance at him before her eyes zeroed in on her lap once more. "Amelia, are you alright? I read that women often get small fevers when pregnant."

"I…I…Fine!" she said. "Just go put some clothes on!"

_'Omigawd! Why does he have a six pack!'_

"Hm…are you certain?"

"God, yes, just go!"

He sighed and stood up, preparing to go back into the bathroom and finish dressing for the day, when the door opened and Canada poked his head in, saying "Are you okay? I heard a scr..ea…m..."

Slowly, as if he hadn't been spotted yet, Canada eased his head out of the room and slowly closed the door. Russia blinked and said "Your Northern brother is very strange, da?" when he turned back to America, he got a face full of pillow, and a hurried "Get Dressed!"

"Da, Da, I am going." He said walking back to the bathroom. Once he was back inside and the door closed, America quickly got up and ran out the door, and down the stairs into her kitchen. There she saw Canada sitting across the table from Tony, staring down at a mug of coffee, while an impressive stack of pancakes sat in the middle of the table and a large bottle of maple syrup, along with several plates already stacked on the table. Tony looked up at her and grabbed a plate and three pancakes from the top of the stack, before adding what looked like orange juice and letting the pancakes sop it. Turning away from her alien friend, before she blew chunks before being able to enjoy a nice breakfast, she looked at her brother.

Not knowing what to say or do first, she lamely said "Uh…it's not what it looks like?"

"Oh…That's good…" he replied not looking at her. An awkward quiet settled over the two, before America said "Y'know, every time there's an awkward silence, a gay baby is born….Oh god, does that mean if there are any more awkward silences around me, will the baby be born gay? Not that I have a problem with that, but-…" At this point Canada was no longer listening to his sister go off on her tangent. All he could think was 'Russia, half naked, same room as my sister. Does not compute!'

"And then England's fake little pixie friends might sprit away the baby, like in that one movie from Japan, and then-!"

"Amelia." Matthew said to get her to stop talking.

"Huh?"

"Uh… that is to say, but…w-why is Russia, uh…"

"Here?" she finished . Matthew nodded. "Cuz, he moved his ass in, even though I said he can't. What an asshole, right Mattie?"

"But why?" He asked suddenly. "And why was he in your bathroom?"

Here Amelia's face got red again. "Well, the baby is…ya know…" Here she scowled and went to grab a plate from the stack on the table. "And I keep tellin' him to get out of my fucking room, but does that asshole listen to me? No, he just does whatever the fuck he wants! And I try to go to sleep on the couch or something, but I wind up in bed the next morning! That means he's deliberately moving me around!" After placing three pancakes on her plate, accompanied by more than enough maple syrup and butter, she looked at it and quickly got up to go over to the freezer. She took out a half eaten pint of vanilla ice cream and quickly got a spoon to dump the rest onto her breakfast. Sitting back down, she cut a big bite and was about to say something, when she noticed that her brother's face was frozen. "Mattie, what's wrong?" She waved a hand in his face but didn't get a response.

"Ahh~ your brother is so silly. Almost as much as you, da Amelia?" his creepy smile was back and he must have found his pipe the other night after she kicked it under the couch.

America frowned and turned back to her brother trying to snap him out of it, while Russia took her plate and dumped it in the garbage.

"Hey, that was mine!" she cried. Russia made a tsk-ing sound and got out some food and pans.

"Do not worry Солнечный свет*. I will fix you a nutritional breakfast, instead of a sugary one filled with unhealthy carbohydrates."

From his spot at the table, Canada seemed to wilt a little bit after Russia spoke, feeling as if that quote was a direct stab at him.

"You also must go and take your vitamins, Солнечный свет."

"I'm going."She said standing up. "And stop calling me weird names!"

She walked off and Russia watched her go with a smug grin. He wondered when she would relies she went to sleep in one of his dress shirts?

"What the fuck am I wearing?"

He laughed under his breath, as he got her breakfast in order.

* * *

**_Aki: Well there it is! And if anyone is wondering, Amelia just entered her 5th week. Meaning, that the embryo is 2mm long & visible to the naked eye; 3 cell layers; 2 brain lobes and spine forming. Amniotic sac (water bag) contains 1 drop of fluid. And she hasn't gotten fat yet. _**

**_ONE MORE THING! I went to a website for Russian baby names, and these are the 4 (2 girls, 2 boys) that I liked: Nicolai, Matvey (boys) & Aquilina, Mika._**

**_Yeah, those are just the names I want that are Russian. I have 1/4 of a page of American names. the top for I picked are: Abraham, Benjimen (boys) & Fae, Maddison._**

**_And that's not even counting what the other countries will say when they all find out and put in their 2 cents. _**

**_Also, I have no idea who's going to find out next. There was this one scenario where Sweden and Finland find out next, but I'm not so confidant with that one. Tell me what you think about it in a review~~_**

**_Translations: _**

**_ Мой мальчик, да- My boy, yes?_**

**_Только это и ничего больше- That is all and nothing more_**

**_Солнечный свет- Sunshine_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Aki: Another sleepless night, another update. For some strange reason, my playlist for typing most of the chapter has been Super Junior(I'm falling in love with K-pop) and Mumford & Sons(this yotally kickass folk band from London)...UKKorea?...Omigod!_**

**_NOTES: This is about a month after the last chapter, meaning America is around 8 weeks/ 2 months. The chapter takes place in June, meaning the baby was conceived sometime around the end of April and the beginning of May. The baby is going to be born around January, maybe late December if it's early, like New years or something. I dunno, I'll decide when it comes to that. Also, it is confirmed that America is having more than one child. Exactly how many, I'm not sure...more than 1, less than 5...Name suggestion are welcome if you want to give them~! _**

* * *

Chapter 6:

America stared at the numbers. They didn't make any sense to her.

She checked her special digital watch that Switzerland got her on her last birthday that automatically converted the time for her so she would stop asking everybody around her every two minutes. Of course, it was about 7:30 in the morning. And her flight had just landed three hours ago, along with the fact that it was a 11 and a half long flight, and she had to wait until Russia left the house two days before her so she could get all her work stuff and suitcase so she was rushing to catch her flight, and that she almost missed said flight because of her rushing, and she couldn't get comfortable on the plane at all, so sleep deprivation could be contributing to her confusion. All she knew was that when she left New York, she weighed somewhere between 110- 125 lbs. She had been avoiding the scales placed in her bathrooms for the past eight weeks, so that she wouldn't have to see how…big she was getting. But here she was, standing in her hotel room, feeling hungry, and looking down at her stomach. That's when she noticed that while it wasn't exactly rounded out yet, that a little pouch was beginning to develop. And that made her go into the bathroom and get on the scale.

And this is where we find her, at 7:30….Wait; she had to check her watch… 7:34 in the morning in a hotel in the capital of Sweden.

_'I keep forgetting the rest of the world is weird cuz they use this metric crap…'_ she thought as she kept staring at the 53.07* that lay between her feet. _'Somehow, this is all Russia's fault….Somehow? This is his fucking fault. Now what the hell does this mean? …Fuck it; I'll use my conversion thingy on my phone…**IF I COULD FIND THE GODDANMED THING!**' _She sighed and rubbed her temples._ 'Jesus! Calm down Amelia, before you start puking all over everything; last thing I need is for Russia to find out I'm here BEFORE the meeting and start cuddling me and shit.'_ She shivered. "Oh God, I do not need that right now."

She got off the scale and slowly got in the shower. After, she put her "working" clothes that she reserved for meetings on. She paused at her usual shirt that exposed her mid-drift and chucked it over her shoulder. Instead she picked out a white button up that she had snagged from Canada last time he was at place, stuffing the coattails into her navy blue pencil skirt. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. There were bags under her eyes and she was looking a little green around the gills. Then she looked at her stomach, with the little pouch on it. _'What if someone looks or touches my stomach**(coughFrancecough)**? That's always awkward…'_ She decided to put on her bomber jacket on and zipped it up. If anyone asked, she'll say she's still not feeling well, and that she's cold, or something.

_'…..I'm hungry… do I have enough time to go get some food before the meeting?'_ she thought as she made her way to the door. Her stomach rumbled at the idea, as she opened it and got a knock on the chest. I.e. Her right boob.

"Oww!" She said rubbing the spot. She looked and saw France standing there, holding a bouquet of peonies and looking perplexed.

"Ah, Amérique ... a vous sein ne cessent de grossir*?" He asked her with a straight face.

"What? Why are you here? You weren't followed, were you?"

"France! What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Came England's voice as he made his way, also with a bouquet of peonies*. Stopping in front of the two, he was huffing and glaring at the French nation. "You twat, you stole my idea!"

"Why Angleterre, I did no such thing. Perhaps it is you who stole the idea from me?" He asked playfully.

"Y-You wanker!" England screamed back.

America watched as they argued, and felt her headache grow worse. She stepped away from them and walked down the hall before her head exploded and she puked all over the carpet.

"So…hungry…" She mumbled as she trudged along.

"America?" She heard a voice somewhere to her left. She turned and saw Finland, looking well rested and so not hungry at all. Bitch…

"Oh, hey Finland. What's up?" she asked, thinking _'Oh God, I need some food NOW!'_

"I'm fine, but are you okay?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Oh, well…" Here Finland blushed and cleared his throat, before saying, "Er…I sort of heard from Su-san, who heard from Germany, who heard from Prussia, who heard from Spain say that you threw up on France after the last meeting. And you look like you haven't had a lot of rest." He told her.

A lie was on the tip of her tongue, but she saw Sweden coming down the hall with something in a bag in her peripherals. She turned and eyed the bag and just knew there was food in the bag. _'Hey, maybe it's like preggo power!'_ she thought, eyes not straying from the bag.

Sweden noticed, and looked at the blonde girl. "Wan' sum?" he asked. She looked at Finland for a quick second to get the translation, then looked back at Sweden and nodded.

* * *

"Thank you so much!" America said as she placed down her fork. She was sitting a table in what she guessed was the best suite the hotel had to offer, since there were three rooms, not including the spacious bathroom, or the dining area where she, Sweden and Finland had just finished eating. It had been some type of sandwich that only had one slice of bread that she thought looked as if it would taste weird, but it didn't send her running to the bath room yet so it was solid with her. She gave them her hundred watt smile **(since she was too tired to grace them with her thousand watt smile)** and said, "Seriously Sweden, you saved me! I really needed that food, or I was gonna keel over."

"'S no pr'lem." Sweden replied.

Finland nodded and said "Su-san always gets extra, in case anyone stops by."

"Then lucky me for bumping into you when I did. I think I might've got lost trying to find something to eat."

"Oh, it's hard at first, but the more time you spend walking around in the city, the easier it becomes." Finland told her.

While America and Finland continued their talk, Sweden looked on. He glanced at a wall clock and said, "Me'tin in 20 minut's."

"Ah, Su-san is right." Finland contributed looking at his watch. "We'd better get ready."

"Kay. See you at the meeting." America said standing and giving them another smile before leaving. Sweden looked at her leave and stared at the door for a moment.

"Su-san? Is something the matter?" Finland asked as he got all their things together.

"…'Merica gl'wed."

"You noticed it too? I thought it was a trick of the light." Finland said coming to stand next to him.

On the way to the meeting hall, America ran into Canada, and chose to walk with him.

"I didn't think Russia would let you come all the way here in your…condition." He finished lamely.

America snorted. "You think I'll let that giant bastard dictate my life?"

"Wha-? Are you saying he doesn't know you're here?"

"Relax, Mattie. What can he do in a room filled with…other… Oh God!" She quickly ran to a nearby garbage can and puked **(what felt like)** her brains out.

"Amelia!" Canada said rushing to her side. He went to her side to see if he could do anything to help, but she let out a strangled "Don't touch me!" before more retching sounds ensued. Before he could do anything else, he heard a cry of "America?" before Sweden and Finland came rushing over.

"Canada, what happened?" Finland asked when he was close enough.

"She was talking to me, ran to the trashcan and then she started to vomit."

Before either of them could say anything, Sweden walked over and swept her up into his arms, before briskly walking the way he and Finland just came.

"Eh? Su-san?"

"Takin' 'er t' th' hos'tal." He said over his shoulder without stopping. Finland and Canada stood there for a full minute before Finland seemed to snap out of it and turned to Canada. "Uh, Canada, you follow Su-san. I'll go tell everyone what happened, okay?"

"Oh, right." He replied before rushing off to locate Sweden.

* * *

When Finland opened the door to the meeting room, he saw all the nations attending talking amongst themselves. At the moment, all was peaceful, not counting the argument between France and England. He stepped inside and cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. When everyone's eyes were on him he quickly said, "Uh, well, Su-san isn't here just yet-."

"Where could that big lummox have possibly gone?" Denmark asked, if just to start a problem.

"Well, he went to take America-."

"America?" Russia asked.

"What did that idjit do this time?" England asked. He received a subtle glare from Russia that didn't go completely unnoticed by the smaller nation, before turning his attention back to Finland.

"She was sick, so he took her to the hospital, and-."

"Is America-chan going to be alright?" Japan asked.

"I think so, but I can't say for sure…"

It got quite for a moment, when suddenly Russia asked "Which hospital did he take her to?"

Finland blinked and said "I'm not sure, but I'm sure either he or Canada will call after they find out what happened to her."

* * *

"Huh?" Sweden asked as he stared at the doctor.

"She's just tired and worn out from the pregnancy. She will be fine after she eats the gelatin and crackers and gets some sleep." The doctor explained.

_'Pregnancy…as in pregnant…as in baby…?'_ Sweden thought as the doctor walked off to check on his other patients.

"Um…Sweden?"

"Eh?" he asked turning around to look at….Canada.

The boy jumped and said, "Amelia just went to sleep, and umm…" he trailed off and Sweden nodded his head.

"Sta' her'. Go'na go call m' wif'."

"O…kay." Canada replied before sitting on a plastic chair besides the door. Sweden made his way out of the hospital and took out his cell phone.

* * *

**_Aki: So, Sweden knows, and Finland is probably next. After that, I had a funny idea of how Korea (and probably the rest of Asia) finds out, that involves groping and getting beat with a pipe...my mind is a scary place when I have three McDonalds shakes, gummi bears, Swedish fish & Munchos chips..._**

**_Translations:_**

**_Amérique ... a vous sein ne cessent de grossir- America...did your breast grow larger?_**

**_Notes:_**

**_53.07= 117 pounds; I always imagined America as a petite 17-18 year old teenager, like the same size as England, or maybe an inch or so shorter. Before she gained weight, she was like 108, so she gained 9 lbs. so far... _**

**_About the crackers and Jell-o, my grandma told me thats what my mother ate when she couldn't keep anything down when preggo with me. Apparently she had Morning sickness constantly with me, but only once or twice with my bro...makes you think, huh._**

**_Peonies are meant to bring good health, because thats what they represent in flower language. I think England would say something about this, and France overhears and uses the idea of for his own...yeah..._**

**_And thus at...5:25 am, I conclude this chapter_**

**_Review, it tells me you want to read more of this!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Aki: New chapter, hot off the presses~! Whoo, I wrote this in one sitting, started at 7:35 on Saturday and Finished at (roughly) 4:00 Sunday. See what happens when I can't sleep? BUT before you read!**_

_**The Fujoshi: How'd you know I was going to have that happen? Can you read my mind O.o;?**_

_**: Thanks for the name suggestions. If you don't mind I'll be using one or two of them. XD**_

_**CONTINUE, IF YOU DARE~ **_

* * *

Chapter 7:

America blinked open her eyes and quickly closed them with a groan. 'Turn off the lights~!' she thought rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands.

"Ah, you are awake. Good." She heard.

She removed her hands from her eyes and looked to see the blurred form of a grey haired man standing at the end of her bed. It was the doctor that had told her what was wrong with her when she was admitted earlier. A nurse walked in and said something to him quickly, and he said something back just as fast. Then he turned to her and said, "I think we should have an ultrasound, to see how the baby is doing." Then he looked at her. "That is alright, yes?"

"Oh, yeah, just fine." She said sitting up. She was about to stand-up from the bed when he stopped her.

"There is no need for you to get up. The nurse went to fetch the portable ultrasound machine, so please, lay back and lift your shirt."

America complied and soon enough the machine was up and running and the cold gel was spread over her stomach.

"There we are." He said as a grainy black and grey shape appeared on the screen. America was transfixed with the screen, so she didn't see the doctor's slight frown. "That's strange…"

America quickly looked up and asked, "What's strange? Is there something wrong?"

"Well, no, not exactly…A moment if you please…" The doctor moved the little wand thingy around her stomach some more, and asked "How many weeks are you?"

"Almost nine…why?"

"I see…Is this your first ultrasound?"

"Yeah…?"

"Hmm…" the doctor was silent for another moment before saying, "There is more than one heartbeat…"

* * *

_'When is Amelia getting back?' _Russia thought as he shifted through her suitcase. He was currently waiting for her in her room, to have a talk about her behavior today. And while he was waiting, he thought he could productive and look through her things, to make sure nothing she did could hurt the babies. He tutted at the choice of clothes that were packed tightly into the rather small suitcase, and decided that he would have to take her shopping for some more…tasteful garments. Things that will show off her growing belly would be nice…and something colorful too…Hmm…

Before Russia's mind could wander too far, the door opened and closed, with the lock automatically clicking behind Amelia. She quickly walked in and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Russia standing there. She clutched her chest and leant into the wall.

"Jesus, give me a heart attack, why don't you!" she said pushing off the wall. She took of her jacket and threw it on an armchair that sat in the corner of the room. "Why are you here?" She looked at the bed, and her clothes that were folded next to her suitcase. "Were you going through my clothes?"

"Da, to make sure you are not carrying anything that will hurt or harm the baby." He answered. "Also, to take stock of your clothing. It seems you will need some new garments soon. And it seems I will have to keep a closer eye on you."

"What? Why?" She asked, almost screaming, but not tried not to because it was only 2 in the morning.

"You are obviously not responsible to take care of yourself, let alone a child." Then he smiled. "But do not worry, I enjoy taking care of you, Amelia."

"H-How did you even get in here in the first place?" She asked, anger fading a smidge.

"Ah, I told the front desk that my fiancée was out and had the only key. They gave me a copy." He said slipping his key to HER room out of his front pocket.

"F-Fiancée?"

She stared at him, trying to fight back the blood rushing to her face, and he stared back with the smile still in place, thinking his little Amelia was so cute when she was flustered.

Finally she snorted and shoved something at his chest, saying "Shut up and get out. I'm tired and going back to sleep." She grabbed the largest shirt she saw on the bed and stomped into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Soon enough, he heard the shower running and he looked away from, the bathroom door.

Russia looked down at the little pieces of photograph paper, and at the grainy black and grey pictures. His eyes grew large as he realized exactly what he was seeing. He just stared until he heard the door open and saw America come back out with one of his button up shirts on. She looked at him standing there and scowled. He wasn't sure what happened next exactly, but the next thing he knew, he had America wrapped in his arms with her head tucked under his chin.

"Hey, get offa me." She said halfheartedly as tried to move her arms.

"Нет, я слишком счастлив, чтобы отпустить*!" He said, squeezing her just a bit tighter. "Быстро, скажи мне, сколько Есть*!"

"If you ease up and let me breathe, I can!"

He loosened his grip on her but didn't let her go just yet. He looked down at her expectantly, like a puppy that was waiting for a new crew toy.

_'Yeah, a giant demented puppy…with a touch of rabies… And maybe worms….hmm…'_

"Well?" he asked, breaking her out of her train of thought. She wriggled one of her arms out of his hold and held up some fingers. Russia blinked and a real smile blossomed on his face. "Верно*?" She nodded, and was totally unprepared to be lifted up at least a good foot and a half off the ground and spun around before being held tightly once again. "Amelia, Давай поженимся*."

"What? Speak English."

"Hmm, I will later. Maybe. But now it is late. Let's go to bed." He said pushing her towards the bed.

"Uh, I have a better idea; I'll sleep in here and you go back to your room." She said crawling on the mattress.

"Het, I am going to stay with you to make sure nothing happens to you. All of you." He removed his jacket that was over his night clothes and pulled the covers down. America darted under them and he sat next to her figure.

"…No matter how much I argue, you're gonna stay aren't you?" she asked getting comfortable.

"Da." He replied, also getting comfortable.

"…I don't have the energy to deal with you. G'night." She said turning over.

"Спокойной ночи, подсолнечника*." He said turning off the bedside lamp that provided them with light throughout their exchange.

* * *

It was currently the next morning, and America was making her way back to her room from the small restaurant that was across the street from the hotel. After an eventful morning that included kicking Russia out of her room at the crack of dawn, and having Finland and Sweden come knocking on her door with a gift basket full of early maternity wear and a book about what to expect during your pregnancy and leaving with a promise not to tell anyone else, she finally made it down to the restaurant where Canada was apparently waiting for her. She had had a blueberry muffin with some type of yogurt along with some OJ, and for once she wasn't queasy. Things were pretty much looking up for her, since she wasn't puking her brains out for once.

"America~!"

_'Oh God.'_ She thought as she turned and saw Korea rushing towards her. He stopped about right in front of her, and said, "I heard you were sick, so I thought I would come and see if I can help~."

"Oh really…" America said flatly. "And just what can you do for me, Korea?"

"This!" He cried before grabbing her chest and giving a small squeeze. _'Huh? Something wet?'_

"Ahh!" she cried punching him between his eyes. He let go to rub the newly forming bruise and/or lump between his eyebrows, thanking his lucky stars she only hit him hard enough to dislodge him from her chest and not enough to turn his brain to mush. "Shit man, that fucking hurt!"

"Tell me about it~!" He whined, but shut up when she gave him a glare. He rubbed his head some more and noticed the wetness that was still on his hands got on his face. He made a face and said "You spilt something on your shirt and it's all over my hands now~!"

"I didn't spill anything on my shirt, and no one told you to touch me in the first place!"

Korea looked at her chest and said "You did so spill something on your shirt, lookit yourself!"

America looked down and saw two rapidly growing wet spots on her chest, right where her nipples were located. "Aw, shit." She swore before turning and hightailing it back to her room.

Korea watched as she hurried back to her room with a puzzled expression on his face. _'Is there a disease that makes breast leak?...Maybe Aniki knows. I'll ask him after the meeting, cure America and make her indebted to me~! That way, her breast really will belong to me~~!'

* * *

_

America shut the door to her room and went to the basket that Finland gave her earlier. She looked through it and found what she was looking for. Sitting under a dusty pink blouse, was a box of nursing pads. _'Thank you Finland, for adding these. I love you, really.'_ She thought as she quickly changed. Just in time too, because she heard a banging on her door and a shout of, "Hurry up you bloody idiot!" before steps walked away from her door.

* * *

The meeting went off without a hitch and something else had distracted Korea from asking China right away what kind of disease America had. But it suddenly hit him when there was a lull in the conversation at a late dinner two weeks later at China's house. _'The others are here too, so they might know as well! The genius of Im Yong Soo strikes again!' _he thought before saying "What does it mean when someone's breast start leaking?" loud enough for everyone to heard him.

Hong Kong started coughing to get something out of his throat, and Vietnam started to pat him on the back to try and help. Japan paled and Taiwan stood and was about to yell at Korea, but China beat her to it by slamming his wok down on Korea's head.

"Mwoya aya, geu*?"

"That's not something you talk about at the dinner table, aru!"

"Oh…" Korea said with a frown. "So does that mean no one knows the answer?"

Before China could hit him again, Japan asked "Why do you want to know Korea-kun?"

"Ah, remember when America was sick at the meeting? I tried to cheer her up by claiming her breast as mine but they started leaking after I touched them." Wok, met Korea's head. "What did I do now?"

"I told you to stop doing that to people, aru!" China yelled.

"Her boobs were leaking?" Hong Kong asked.

"Ne, jeongmal joh-ayo*." Korea replied. "So what's it mean Aniki?" Korea asked looking up at China. His face was bright red as he thought of a way to explain what usually happens to women during pregnancy, but then stopped. Nations couldn't get pregnant; it didn't make any sense!

"Women's breast lactate, Korea. They don't leak." Taiwan said sitting back down.

"What's that mean?"

"It means she's making milk for a baby that's on the way, aru. Why it would be happening to America is a mystery though, aru. Nations can't get pregnant, aru." China said as he sat back down too.

There was silence as they all thought about what Korea said, until all of them grew restless.

"Duìyú shànliáng de yuángù, yǒurén jiào tā le aru*!" China said. Quick as anything, Japan whipped out his phone and dialed America's landline. It rang four times before a voice on the other side said, "Hello?"

"America-chan, er how are you feeling?"

"Japan? Um, fine I guess."

"Oh, that's good-."

"Ask her if she's really having a baby!" Korea said loudly enough that America could hear him.

"Oh God, what did he tell you?" she asked. "You know what, it doesn't matter. You want to know? Yeah, I'm preggo. No thins isn't the first time, it's happened before. Just don't tell anybody, okay?"

"H-hai."

"Great!" She said brightly. "See ya soon Kiku. Bye." And then there was the sound of the dial tone.

* * *

_**Aki: So, most of Asia knows about the babies now. XD Silly Korea!**_

_**Translations:**_

_**Нет, я слишком счастлив, чтобы отпустить- No, I'm too happy to let go**_

_**Быстро, скажи мне, сколько Есть- Quickly, tell me how many there are!**_

_**Давай поженимся- Let's get married.**_

_**Спокойной ночи, подсолнечника- Goodnight Sunflower**_

_**Mwoya aya, geu- Ow, what was that for**_

_**Ne, jeongmal joh-ayo- Yeah, like a lot**_

_**Duìyú shànliáng de yuángù, yǒurén jiào tā le- Someone call and ask her already**_

_**That's about all for now. G'night guys :3**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Aki: Chapter 8, here just for you! I worked so that this could be out this Sunday, so more people can read it. Enjoy~!_**

**_A/N: This is the end of the 12th week, meaning America's first trimester is over! X3 This means the babies' muscles are developing, and each fetus is between 2.5-3 inches. I know that doesn't sound big, but America is having more that one baby, so she looks (and feels) pretty big._**

* * *

Chapter 8:

America couldn't help it; she told herself she wouldn't look at the calendar anymore, but she couldn't take her eyes off the damn thing.

"Amelia, why are you staring at the calendar like a brain-dead zombie?" Russia asked as he walked into the living room to see her once again staring at the digital calendar/clock that sat on the second tallest bookshelf.

"…My birthday is in…9 days." She said in answer to his question. "What the hell am I gonna do?"

"Have a party like always?"

"I can't have a party." She whined. "My B-day is in the middle of summer!"

"So…?"

"So? Don't you see the problem here?" she asked turning to him. "Look at me!"

Russia did look and what he saw made him smile. America was nearing the end of her first trimester, and her stomach was getting rounder by the day. Her skin glowed in any type of light and he simply adored her for the precious gift they were both going to receive in the next few months.

"I think you look lovely~!" he told her.

"…Why did I even bother asking you…?" She muttered turning back to the calendar.

_'What the hell am I gonna do? Think Amelia, think damnit!' _she thought as a hand landed on her shoulder. She didn't jump, and she didn't protest when she was led away from the calendar and made to sit down. Russia smiled and patted her on the head, saying "I'll go make you lunch. Sit tight."

She made a sound in the back of her throat and he went into the kitchen.

_'…But if I do that, the president's head might explode, meaning I'll be boss-less and junk and-...'_

Her musings were interrupted, however, by the sound of the doorbell. Before she could even get up, Russia was answering the door, and saying "Привет*, France. What brings you here?"

America froze in mid attempt to get up, and wound up falling back onto the couch. _'What the fuck is France doing here?'_

"L'Amérique and I had a meeting planned today…" He replied. He frowned as he took in Russia without his coat on and gloveless. "Why are you here Russia?"

"I am here because Amel-." He was cut off by a throw pillow that Tony had made a week ago aimed at the side of his head.

"Amérique?" France asked, about to enter the house and see her, but her head appeared around the doorway. She was standing in a certain way so he couldn't see her bloated stomach, but put her head right next to Russia's shoulder.

"Hey France. How's it going?" She asked.

"Eh, you missed our meeting today…are you still not feeling well?" He asked her.

"Oh, ya know; it comes and goes...heh." She said with a nervous smile on her face.

"Are you talking about your morn-?"

"Russia, weren't you doing some stuff in the kitchen?" She asked quickly.

"Da, I was making a light sandwich."

"Then you should go finish, like right now…before something happens to it…or something."

"To a sandwich?" France asked.

"Tony likes to feed random things to Ameriwhale to see what happens."

"Like hell I do. Don't use me in your fucking lame ass excuses." Tony said walking into the living room. But not before stopping to drop 3 bags full of something in between Russia and America. It turned out that each bag was full of to knitted baby booties in every shade of pink and blue humanly possible. Some of the booties spilt out of the bag and settled in front of the three nation's feet.

"You have the worst timing!" She yelled at him, head disappearing around the door way as she followed him. He didn't physically reply, but he must've said something, because she suddenly said, "Your mama's a one tentecled octopus!"

After bending to scoop up the fallen booties, Russia asked "Would you like to come in?" before walking into the living room.

"O-oui?" He asked perplexed as to why Russia was there. He followed the larger nation into America's house. He stopped when he saw America. Or rather, America's stomach. "Amérique?"

She looked at him and he stared at her stomach.

"Why'd you let him in?" she asked turning to Russia.

"It would be rude to leave him outside, da?"

"No!" She looked back at France and noticed him still staring at her stomach. "Quit it or I'll throw my couch at you!" She said placing her hands on said couch.

Russia giggled at the look on France's face and she said, "I'll throw it at you too, buddy."

The giggling stopped and his smile shrunk a notch. "Things like that are bad for the babies, Amelia."

She snarled and plopped down on the couch she was going to previously throw at France. Russia smiled once more before going back into the kitchen. France was still standing in the doorway of the living room, probably still in shock.

"Hey, France…France?...Francis!...Tony hand me, hmm…that book, please." She said holding out her hand; Tony handed her a hard covered copy of War and Peace and she weighed it with her hand for a second before throwing it at France, its spine hitting him in the middle of his face.

"Mon Dieu, mon visage ... vous ... la Russie ... BÉBÉS? Amérique!*" France said as he clutched his face.

"What?" She snapped, annoyed with the Frenchman. _'Why is he still in my house?' _She thought, not up to explaining that day.

"You…you…and him!"

"Well, it does take two to tango." She muttered lowly. But obviously France heard if the gagging sounds were anything to go by. She rubbed her head. "Shut it. You're giving me a headache, and I need to think right now."

"Amelia, here is your sandwich."Russia said coming back in the room with a plate and a glass of iced tea. He set them on the coffee table before sitting next to her on the couch, almost blocking her from France's view. He turned to the smaller male nation and smiled at him. "You are still here, France?"

"…But then we'd all need jet-packs…" America mumbled reaching for her sandwich and picking at bits of it before placing the pieces in her mouth.

"Jet packs for what?" Russia asked.

"The party in zero-g. We can't just all float around. And what about the food; it would just float around."

"The baby shower?" France asked, trying to become part of the conversation.

"Hell no! I'm not having a baby shower, cuz no one's suppose to know about me!"

"But Amelia, Canada, Finland, Sweden, Japan and Korea already know. And now France knows as well. It would make sense to have at least a small baby shower." Russia said.

"I don't want one." She said. "Anyway, I have to get past my birthday party first."

"What's happening at your birthday party?" France asked her.

She frowned and finished off her sandwich. "I might not have one. I have to go to the doctor's the day after anyway, so what's the point of staying out, and watching fireworks…and eating cake and ice cream…and opening presents with my friends…"She gave a little sniffle.

"Why not invite the people that know about…you…" France suggested, not quite sure if he was still in the conversation.

"Then, that's…Finland, Sweden, Mattie, Kiku, Korea, you and France…" She said counting on her fingers.

"Angleterre ne connaît pas*?" France asked.

She looked around Russia and straight at France. "Remember what happened after he found out about Florida?"

France paled and said, "Then this secrecy is for the best for the time being."

"Florida?" Russia asked as his smile shrunk a little bit.

"Ah, look at the time, I really must be going. Adieu l'Amérique, je vous souhaite bonne chance!*" He said quickly showing himself out the door.

"If mentioning Freddie was all it took to get him outta here, I would've done that ages ago." She said leaning back into the couch. It was silent as Russia sat next to her and she continued thinking. "Hey." She said after an hour or so of silence.

"Da?"

"What's something you can do with like, sweaters and stuff in the middle of summer?"

"Hm…I do not know of anything you can do here, but if we were at my home, you would." He said looking at her. "Why can't we just tell everyone you are expecting?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because!" She said shoving him slightly.

"…Вы должны просто выйти за меня замуж и сделать с ней*..." Russia said, shaking his head. "Может быть, я должен принять подход, в Швеции, и говорят, что ты моя жена, пока вы просто идти вместе с ним*. Интересно, если я могу сойти с рук просто принимать вас в моем доме*."

"What did you just say?" America asked, looking him straight in the eye.

Russia didn't hesitate. "I said I wonder what I should make for dinner; stew or something lighter, like chicken noodle soup. You like that, da?"

"That's not what you said."

"Da, it's not, but you won't know what I said until I'm ready for you to know."

"You're so frustrating, and stubborn, and obnoxious, and-."

"Are you sure you are talking about me and not yourself Amelia?" Russia asked back.

She huffed and turned to Tony, saying "What can I do to cover my stomach so it doesn't look like I'm preggo, but won't have me die of heat stroke in the process?"

"Indoor ice skating, dummy." He replied tossing a brochure for Bryant Park Ice Skating Rink.

She caught it and looked at Russia. "You can ice skate, can't you?"

"Da."

"Then its perfect!" she said and tried to get to her feet. She fell back onto the seat and instead said, "Pass me the phone, please." Once handed the phone, she called the rink and started talking to someone, using her political sway to get a reservation.

Russia meanwhile was smiling broadly._ 'She asked me if I can ice skate instead of just making the plans. Does this mean she's warming up to me? Oh, I hope!'_

_

* * *

_

"This turned out better than I expected." America said to herself nine days later as she saw countries of the world skating around her. Everyone was in heavy sweaters and gloves, with the exception being her, who was decked out in a blue puffy coat gloves and red earmuffs and a purple pointed party hat covered in silver glitter. Partly it was to hide her stomach, but mostly she was freezing her ass off. She knew that skating might help warm her up, but then she would get hot and want to take her coat off, and they would see her stomach, and then England would have an aneurism if he saw her, and then a stroke when he found out who the father of her babies were, and then there could be another Anglo-Russian war, and a bunch of other stuff would happen. Plus her center of gravity was off, and she didn't want to fall on her face like she nearly did when she skated over to the center of the ice rink where she sat between two tables, one that had a large pile of presents and the other with a large red white and blue sheet cake on it. _'I wonder what flavor it is... Oh God, I hope it's chocolate. That bastard hasn't let me have any chocolate since my first doctor's appointment. Would I get in trouble if I took some frosting? Psh, of course not, it's my cake!'_ she thought as she took her hand out of her pocket and reached to get a finger full of frosting.

"America-."

"I didn't touch it, I swear!" she said holding her hands up in an I surrender motion. Then she looked up to see who was standing over her.

"Ha! You should've seen the look on your face!"

"Bruder, bitte…*"

"Oh, hey Germany, Prussia."

Germany nodded and said "Happy birthday." Before putting a medium sized present on the table to her right.

"Thanks buddy." She said with a smile.

"You're not skating?" he asked.

"Er, no not right now. I'm still a little under the weather. Don't want to trip and fall and junk, right? Maybe later..."

"Ja…"

"Hey," Prussia cut in. "Word on the street is that you've gotten fat. Is it true?"

"Get him from in front of me before I do something with these skates that I'll regret." She said smile still in place.

Germany nodded quickly, pushing his brother away from the now irate girl before anything could happen to him.

"It's SO boring sitting here. I wish I brought my Nintendo DSi~. Then I could work on that Professor Layton puzzle I'm stuck on." She muttered to herself as she watched everyone else skate around her.

"Poor Amelia, you look lonely." Russia said coming to a stop next to her.

"Not lonely, just bored." She informed him. "I wanna skate too."

"Do you think you can?"

"Yeah…maybe…help me up." She said holding out her hand. He grasped it firmly and helped her up. She got herself steadied and looked down at their still joined hands. "You can let go now."

"Da, I know."

"But are you?"

"Het."

"I figured as much. Well lead the way; we have a whole hour to kill before we can cut the cake."

"Your presents?" he asked as he began leading her around the rink.

"I'm gonna open them at home. I didn't like the looks in Finland and Sweden's eyes, and I rather not have to explain their present to everyone else." She replied as they picked up speed.

"America~!" they heard behind them. They slowed so Hungary could catch up, and when she did, she gave America a tight hug. "I just want to say congratulations, for me and Austria, and that I hope you can put your gift I got you to use. Also, I want as many baby pictures as possible!" She then skated off, leaving America to wonder how the hell she found out. She got a similar reaction when Belgium saw her, and to a lesser extent, Vietnam and Taiwan.

"Perhaps it is because they are all women that they could tell?"

"Just…shut up and lead me around the ring…"

* * *

**_Aki: There it is CX If you liked it, review. If you hated it, review. If you don't know why your still reading this little bit at the bottom, REVIEW! Reviews mean you care._**

**_Translations:_**

**_Mon Dieu, mon visage ... vous ... la Russie ... BÉBÉS? Amérique!- My God, my face...you...and Russia...BABIES? America!_**

**_Adieu l'Amérique, je vous souhaite bonne chance- Goodbye America, I wish you luck!_**

**_Вы должны просто выйти за меня замуж и сделать с ней- You just have to marry me and be done with it..._**

**_Может быть, я должен принять подход, в Швеции, и говорят, что ты моя жена, пока вы просто идти вместе с ним- Perhaps I should use Sweden's approach and say you're my wife until you go along with it._**

**_Интересно, если я могу сойти с рук просто принимать вас в моем доме- I wonder if I can get away with just taking you to my home._**

**_Bruder, bitte- Brother, please..._**

**_Yeah, I made Hungary already figure it out and tell Austria, and I made Belgium figure it out too. so the list of people who know about her is up to...14! I wonder how long it'll be until England finds out; the excitement is killing me XD. Till next time everyone!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Aki: Yay, I got this up in time for you all to read while you check your morning email :3 Hope you like it, it was yet another sleepless night for me, but oh well; I sleep all day anyway. Why are you listening to me go on, you should be reading the newest chapter. **_

_**Enjoy~!**_

* * *

Chapter 9:

"Hey, West, don't you think there's something up with America?" Prussia asked his brother as he watched the girl skate around the rink next to Russia. The both of them were sitting on the sidelines and having a break, him because his ankles were beginning to hurt, and Germany because Italy had fallen and scrapped his hands.

"Why do you ask?" Germany replied with a sigh, not really wanting to listen to his brother. He was too busy putting the first-aid kit back together. Honestly, how was it that Germany left Italy with a scrape and came back to find a small gash?

"Well, after the last meeting, I asked her to go drinking with me, and you know what she did? She brushed me off! Can you believe that? The awesome me! Denied! It's unthinkable!"

"Ve~, maybe it's because she's been sick." Italy put in.

"And another thing," Prussia said brushing off Italy's comment. "She doesn't even look sick! She's all bright and glow-y and junk. I think she's lying!"

"Lying?" Both Germany and Italy asked.

"Why would she lie, ve~?" Italy asked.

"I don't know…and that's why you're gonna find out!" he said pointing at him.

"Ve~?"

"She wouldn't suspect anything if you went up and talked to her! It's the awesomely perfect plan!"

"Hold on, Bruder… I don't think-."

"C'mon Italy, don't you wanna know what's going on with America?" Prussia asked.

"Eh…um…"

"Italy, don't listen to him, he's being moronic." Germany said.

"Well fine, if that's what you think, I'll go find put myself, and when I do, I won't tell you a thing!" he said going back out onto the ice.

* * *

Russia and America made their last circuit around the rink and slowed down as they came back to her chair and the tables. As she sat back down, Russia went to pull something out of his pocket. It was about the size of a razor scooter wheel and about as thick as a jewelry box, wrapped with shiny ruby red paper and tied with a white ribbon. She looked up at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"You're present. You can open it now if you wish, or later at home." He gave her a smile.

"You already gave me a present." She said pointing to a large box at the bottom of the pile wrapped in white paper with an almost unnoticeable snowflake design.

"That is something different. That one," He spoke pointing to the one in her hand "Is more…personal. I think you may like that one." And he skated off.

She looked down at the nicely wrapped box in her hands and her fingertips itched to open it.

"What did he just give you?"

She jumped and looked to her right where England was standing with an ever present scowl on his face.

"Gee, just let me use my X-ray vision to find out." She said. Then she thought about it. "No wait, that'd be really cool! But if I had X-ray vision, could I give people cancer? Makes you think…"

"America!" England said, bringing the girl back to the present.

"Oh, right." She said turning her attention back to the box in her hands. She shifted it into one hand and brought the other to the ribbon holding it together. Then she took her hand away and stuffed it in her pocket.

England frowned and said "Aren't you going to open it?"

"Sure I will; at home. I have to cut the cake, and then get all this stuff in my car."

"Aren't you going to open any of the presents here?" he asked, one bush of an eyebrow raised in the air.

"Umm…" America looked at the presents on the table. _'Let's see…Including Tony, 11 of the people here know about me… I don't want to blow my chances of the rest of the world finding out.'_

"No." she replied getting the cake knife ready. "I'll open them at home."

"Why?"

"Because I want to open them when I don't have an annoying British voice over my shoulder breathing down my neck."

"Annoying?"

"Yeah, Arthur annoying." She said.

"Amelia, do you need any help?" Canada said suddenly. She looked to her left and saw him standing there, with his polar bear hanging off his shoulder.

"Yeah, sure." She shoved the knife handle into his hand. "Cut the cake; I gotta go to the bathroom." She said before slowly making her way off the ice.

* * *

"Alright, there she goes, now's the time to put my awesome plan into motion!" Prussia said as he began to follow America. He watched as she sat on a bench near the restroom to take off her skates and then pull off her puffy coat and place it on the hook beside the door. He saw her in just a sweater dress that covered her larger than average stomach and thought_ 'Jackpot!'_ as she walked through the door. _'Now to confront the wide load…hmm.'

* * *

_

"Stupid Arthur, thinks I'm still a fucking kid, I'll show him a kid…no wait, I DON'T want to show him a kid…no, no, wait, I'm confusing myself…" She said as she sat on the toilet to rub her sore feet. "Whose bright idea was it to go ice skating any way? Oh, that's right; Tony's! Shit, now that I'm in here I really do have to pee."

Before she could do anything, there was a banging on the door closely followed by, "Hey, America, why'd you get mad at me calling you fat if you really ARE fat?"

"…I imagined that. I didn't just here Prussia call me fat, because if I did, someone's walking away with a broken something." She muttered going back to the door.

"Hey, öffne die Tür schon*!"

"If I pretend he's not there, will he go away?" she muttered to herself as she watched the door move with each bang that sounded in the small room. After ignoring him for five minutes and doing her business, she still hadn't opened the door. Then suddenly the noise stopped. _'Did he get tired of waiting? Or did he go get someone as stupid as him to help him break down the door?' _she thought. _'Worse case scenario, he got like, Spain to help him break down the door or something. Best case scenario, Ivan figured out I was stuck in here and came to help. Wait, Ivan? No, he's Russia, not Ivan. He has no name!...except Russia, of course.' _She thought, and turned to look at the door again. _'Fuck it, I need my skates and stuff, and to get out of this bathroom.'_

She twisted the door knob and inched the door open. She didn't see any trace of Prussia or Ivan, so she pushed the door open. She had gotten her coat back on, and right before she could zip it up, a bright flash blinded her momentarily.

"The hell-?"

"Ha, now I've got proof of how fat you are!" Prussia said as he lowered a digital camera that he got from God knows where from his face. And just in time too, because he was soon sporting a possibly broken nose that was gushing blood at an alarming rate.

"For the last goddamned time, I'm not fat, asshole!" she said before zipping her coat and stuffing her feet into her skates.

* * *

The rest of the party was a success, in her opinion anyway. Prussia didn't come near her any more **(It's amazing what a little broken nose can do to a person.)**, nor did England, and no one else commented about her weight or congratulated on her impending offspring. Although she did catch China looking at her funny…

_'Did Korea say something to him about me? If he did, someone else is going to be walking around with a broken nose.'_ She thought as she saw the much older nation shift his eyes away from her again. She huffed and went back to her second piece of cake. She was right; it was chocolate, with white chocolate filling and oh God was it good to have something sweet hit her tongue again.

"Excuse me, miss?" one of the workers said. She looked at him and he quickly told her that the rink would be closing in 20 minutes. She told him she understood and she quickly yelled, "Hey, they're kicking us all out in 20 minutes, make sure you don't forget anything!"

"What about your presents?" Italy asked her. He was also on his second piece of cake and might go back for a third. It was just the two of them standing in between the cake and presents table finishing off the last of the cake. For some reason, not many people wanted a piece.

"I'm going to open those at home and send everyone thank you notes later." She said not really paying attention to what she was saying, or who she was talking to.

"Ve~?"

"Well, I don't want everyone to know and some people's presents might give it away."

"Give what away?"

"My pregnancy." She said before shoving her last bite of cake in her mouth. Then she realized what she said and paled.

"Ah, il vostro avere un bambino*?" he asked. "Yay! I'll go tell Germany~!"

"No, you can't!" She said.

"Why?"

"Because…because…er…um…It's wrong?"

"Wrong? How?"

"Because…No one else is suppose to know, and uh-."

"Ah, I understand, it's a secret, si?"

"Exactly, so you can't tell anyone, alright?"

"Si! I won't tell!" He replied with a smile. Then he frowned. "I got you the wrong type of present."

"Uh, I'll take that one, and you can give me another one, if you want."

He brightened instantaneously. "Ok. I'll go get my things so I can get you another gift right away~."

"You do that…" America said as she watched him skate off.

"That was close."

America looked up and saw Russia above her. "I'll say." She sighed. "I just want to go home. I'm tired and Prussia gave me a headache. And where you all this time?"

"Oh? What did he do to you?" he asked, completely ignoring her question.

"He kept calling me fat." She replied flatly. Then she smiled."But it's fine now; I think I broke his nose."

Russia chuckled and went over to the presents. "I will put these in the car."

"No, I can do it." She said turning. But stopped when she saw Sweden and Finland glide over to them.

"America, I heard you were going to open your presents at home." Finland said.

"Yeah, I was about to move them to my car."

"We c'n hel'." Sweden said picking up at least half of the boxes. Russia smiled picking up the rest and said, "I know where the car is." Before leading Sweden off the ice.

"I don't need to be treated like I'll break if I'm doing something." She muttered picking at what was left of the cake.

"Anteeksi*?" Finland asked.

"No, never mind." She said, and they were both silent for a moment.

"Is Russia the father?" Finland asked suddenly, finding the ice rather interesting at the moment.

"How did-?"

"Berwald figured it out, not me. To tell the truth, I thought it was England."

America gagged and Finland giggled.

"I'm going to have nightmares; no way could I do that with Iggy now."

"America…" She looked over at Finland. He had suddenly grown serious. "If you need anything, you can come to Berwald and I, okay?"

She nodded, and said with a grin, "Okay, but between you two, Russia and Canada, I might feel a little smothered."

Finland simply smiled at her and offered to help clean up the cake.

* * *

_**Aki: Thats all I got for now...Oh, and America doesn't know that China knows about her. Anyway...What could be in that little box Russia gave to America? What will Prussia do with that photo? Will Italy spill the beans (Cuz you know he will eventually)? All these questions will be answered eventually. For now, i'm gonna go et some shut eye. **_

_**Translations:**_

_** Anteeksi: Excuse me?**_

_**il vostro avere un bambino: You're having a baby?**_

_** öffne die Tür schon: Open the door already!**_

_**Before i forget; To Kirlia- I implied that France was the daddy of Florida, because it became an official part of America after the French-Indian war...or so says google.**_

_**That's it i think...Night night everyone, I'm beat. Remember, reviews equal love XD**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Aki: Well, I pulled another all nighter...Don't ever drink Pepsi, Mello Yello, and Mountain Dew if you want to sleep at all at night... **_

* * *

  
Chapter 10:

"It's over, hallelujah!" America said as she plopped down on her couch. It was about 10 the same evening, and she had just finished opening her presents. Except for one. Sitting among the wreckage of her unwrapped packages, was the one Ivan…RUSSIA, had given to her when she had finished skating. She hadn't touched it since she had taken it out of her pocket to set it with the other ones that sat on her table, and kept glancing at it, saying to herself, "I'll open it next; okay next time; alright, defiantly now…" Until it was the only present that was unopened.

_'I wanna open it, but I don't wanna see what thing he got me, for fear of it being weird.' _She thought. 'What if it's like a weird Russian baby name book? Nah, it's too small. What if it's one of those 'Baby's First brush/comb/curl' thing? Nah, that's what Hungary gave me. But what the hell could it be?'

She stood up and looked down at it, then began to pace as far as she could with all the boxes and wrapping paper all over the floor. Then she stopped and looked down at it again.

"Staring at it will not tell you what it is."

She jumped and looked behind her to see Russia push himself off the doorframe and walk over to her.

_'Oh, you think you look so cool, pushing off the door like that; who does he think he is James bond?'_ She thought, but that only brought on images of Ivan-…Russia! - dressed in a suave black tux, looking all swanky. _'Argh! I hate my imagination!' _she thought clutching the sides of her head with a faint blush on her cheeks.

She was startled out of her thoughts by a hard tug on her shirt. It caused her to lose her balance and she found herself falling back onto the couch. She landed with a small "Oof." on Russia's lap, her back to his chest. One of his arms reached for the present and the other wrapped around her middle. She didn't have time to blush, because the box was being held right under her nose, and Russia was moving it back and forth, tickling her.

"Alright already!" she said snatching it from him. She turned it this way and that, trying to delay the opening of the box.

"It will not explode when you open it, Amelia." He said gently, resting folded hands on her stomach.

She made a noise in the back of her throat and quickly ripped the ribbon off, before she lost the nerve to do so. It was quickly followed by the red wrapping paper. So now she stared at a plain white box. She slipped of the top and looked inside to see….

Another white box. It was slightly smaller than the one it rested in, and it was kept from moving by pale blue tissue paper. She looked back at Russia over her shoulder, and he said "It is like my matryoshka dolls. You must keep going until you get to the smallest box."

She turned back to the boxes, pulling out the next one and opening it. This went on four more times until she pulled out a black box that felt as if it was covered in velvet. She picked it up and put it in the palm of her hand.

"I-is this a ring box?" She asked, her hand shaking enough that it was noticeable by her and Russia.

"Da."

"So…there's a ring in here…"

"Da, that's usually how things like this work."

"You're not planning on slipping it on my finger and say we're supposed to be married whenever and then con me into marring you, are you?"

"…Het."

"There was hesitation in that last answer!"

"Het, there wasn't."

She grumbled and stared at the ring box in her hand. "If…" she began in a small voice.

"If?"

"If I wear this, it doesn't mean I'm saying yes or anything…got it?"

"Da, I know." He replied, resting his cheek on the top of her head. "Но на самом деле, это только вопрос времени, прежде чем сказать да вы знаете*."

"What? Stop talking you're mumbo jumbo language!" she said and for some reason that made him laugh. Perhaps it was because she was just so cute?

"When are you going to look at the ring I picked out? I think it would look lovely on your left hand, third finger from the thumb, nestled so nicely, but I do not want to rush you…"

"Yeah, sure you don't wanna rush me." She said opening the box. And she stopped. And stared. Then blinked and stared some more.

Set on a band of either sliver or white gold-She could never tell the difference, anyway.- Were five rubies, that were arranged to look like flower petals of some flower that she knew she knew about for some reason. _'Jesus it looked familiar…Oh, it was her birth flower! It's a…a…a…'_ She touched one of the rubies… _'A Larkspur! That was it! Those etiquette and flower lessons did pay off in the end…Thanks Iggy.'_

Then her eyes were drawn to the medium sized round cut diamond in the center of the rubies, and how it just seemed to fit perfectly in the center of the ruby larkspur. And how t seemed to sparkle so nicely in the light, when she tilted it to the left just so…_'It wouldn't hurt to try it one of a minute, would it?' _She thought taking it out of its box and slipping it on her left hand ring finger, then lifting it higher to see how many ways it could catch the light.

Russia smiled and rubbed his cheek against her hair before giving her a peck on her temple that she paid no mind to. He knew getting the most eye-catching ring he could would make her want to wear it. And it would only be a matter of time before she would say yes and be his.

* * *

"Hey West, tech it out." Prussia said as he approached his brother the next day. There was a small stack of picture paper in his hand that he was waving around. "I binally got it debeloped."

"What?" Germany asked looking up from breakfast. Austria didn't bother looking at him, and Italy, from his side of the table, said, "Ve~. You sound so silly, Gilbert."

"Shut up!" He snapped. "I got the botos…bictures…THESE!" he said throwing the stack of pictures on the table. They were of a startled looking America putting on her coat, and her stomach obnoxiously protruding from her figure, but not so much that it couldn't be hidden from view with her coat if she chose.

The three of them looked at the pictures, before he heard two of the voices say "So?"

"Do? Do? This is berfect to get back at tha' Hündin bor breacking by bose!" He said loudly.

"Really, East. I don't think this will-."

"It will! Bou know how she gets when her weight is talked about!"

"It won't make a difference." Austria said going back to his food.

"Why bot?" Prussia asked glaring down at him.

"Because she's pregnant. So it only makes sense that she'll gain weight." He said before taking another bite of his breakfast roll.

"What?" Prussia and Germany yelled.

"How did you know~?" Italy asked instead of being surprised.

"Hungary told me, when I told her what I was getting America for her birthday." He explained, and then narrowed his eyes. "Why aren't you surprised, Italy?"

"She told me by accident when we were eating cake~!" he responded with a smile.

"This…doesn't make any sense." Germany said putting a hand on his forehead. Prussia meanwhile scurried over to the closest phone he could get a hand on and started to dial.

* * *

**_Aki: Theres the chapter...It seems short to me. And yes, Gilbert has a broken nose, and thats why he'stalking like that..._**

**_Translations:_**

**_Но на самом деле, это только вопрос времени, прежде чем сказать да вы знаете- But really, it's only a matter of time before you say yes, you know._**

**_Hündin- Bitch_**

**_Loved it? Review. Hated it? Review. Think it's a piece of crap? Review! It doesn't matter, as long as you REVIEW!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Aki: It seems that I just can't write anything good during daylight. So it's another allnighter, plus Friday update, YAY :) This is mostly dialog at first, then some fluff at the end. **_

_**Read on, faithful traveler~**_

_**...I've been playing too many RPGs lately...=.=;**_

* * *

Chapter 11:

The first thing Gilbert did was call up both France and Spain, since they've known America the longest and were also members of the Bad Touch Trio. The first one to call was France who picked up with a yawn and a "Bonjour."

"Hold on, I gotta get Bain, too."

"Eh? 'Bain'? Did your nose get broken again, Gilbert?"

Prussia quickly put him on hold and dialed Spain's number.

"Buenos días Prussia. What-?"

"Hold on!" After pressing a few more buttons, all three of them were on the line.

"Did you two know?" Prussia asked quickly.

"Know what?" both of them asked back.

"About America having a kid!" He screamed. "I bust sho'ed West, Austria and Italy blackmail bictures of her and Austria said she was knocked up!"

"Italy and Austria!" France asked.

"Bebé? Ella está teniendo más*?" Spain asked.

"Whatddya mean more?" Prussia yelled onto the phone. "What the hell do you both know?"

"Excusez-moi, I have to make a call." France said before quickly hanging up.

"Gilbert, for now keep this to yourself, and don't. Tell. England!" Spain said quickly before hanging up.

"What the hell?" he yelled.

* * *

"Raivis, guess what!" Sealand said as soon as he heard a stuttered hello on the other line.

"Sealand? What's wrong?" Latvia asked. "Did something happen to Finland? Or maybe Sweden?"

"Nuh-uh, it's America." He said smiling wide. "'Member how she was sick and stuff last time everyone had to meet, and Papa Su-san had to take her to the hospital? I just found out why!"

"Really? How come?"

"Cuz she's gonna have babies, and they make her throw up and junk."

"If she's having babies, why would they make her vomit?"

"…I dunno…I'm gonna go ask Mama Tino. I just wanted to call before I forgot. Bye!"

"Bye, Peter." Latvia said as he put the phone back on the cradle, thinking. "…Maybe I should ask Estonia and Lithuania…" he mumbled as he walked down the hall.

* * *

"Eh? Why would you ask that while we're eating?" Estonia asked after a moment of silence. He and Lithuania were having a conversation over an early lunch when Latvia walked in and asked them "Why do girls vomit when they're having babies?"

"Latvia, what brought on this question?" Lithuania asked wiping his mouth and looking at the boy.

"Sealand told me America was having babies and I asked why she would throw up if she was having babies, and he didn't know, so I thought I'd ask you both about it." He explained sitting at the table.

"WHAT?" Both of them yelled.

* * *

Liechtenstein was humming as she knitted another hat, to go along with scarf, booties, and mittens that were already completed. Maybe she should make s few more in different colors, so America can have some variety…

"Liechtenstein, what are you doing?" Switzerland asked as he walked into the living room and saw his sister sitting there.

"Ah, big brother, what do you think?" She asked holding up the halfway finished hat for him to see. He froze and said in a shaky voice "I-is there s-s-something y-you want to t-tell me?"

_'Oh God, oh God, something's gonna die, oh God-!'_

"They're for America!" She said with a smile, before looking down at the almost finished hat. "I couldn't make it to her party, and I didn't know what to send her. But then Hungary told me the good news, so I thought I'd make her present."

"Good news? Present? What?" Switzerland asked, clearly confused at what his sister was saying.

"You didn't know? About the babies?" Liechtenstein asked him.

"What babies?"

"Oh, well America is expecting babies in a few months, and—Brother? Are you okay?" She asked when she saw her brother quickly leave the room.

* * *

"So…I heard through the grape vine, that something's up with America and you and that big lummox both know why." Denmark said as he looked at Finland. Iceland and Norway looked up to star at him and Finland paused in his movement of reaching for the tea.

"R-really? What makes you think Su-san and I know what's wrong with America?" He asked, hoping that Su-san would finish his meeting quickly.

"You stuttered." Norway pointed out.

"Oh, did I?" Finland asked. 'Stall until Su-san can get here…'

"Yeah, you did…" Iceland put in.

"Yeah, so what's up with America?" Denmark said as he continued to stare. Iceland and Norway stared as well, both knowing it would only be a matter of time until Finland cracked under the pressure.

"What are you all talking about?" Sealand asked walking in and plopping into the seat normally reserved for Sweden.

"Nothing." Finland said quickly.

"We're tryin' to get Finland to fess up about what he knows about America." Denmark explained.

"But then you came in and ruined it." Norway said sitting back in his seat.

"You mean her babies?" Sealand asked, taking a cookie.

"Peter!" Finland said.

* * *

"Ah, Belarus, have you heard?" Ukraine said as her sister opened the door.

"What is it? I do not have the time for another of your silly visits, Брат* has not been home for months, and I cannot locate him!" She shouted, about to shut the door in the older nation's face in order to get back to her research.

"But it is about America, and-."

"I do not care, so if you have nothing else to say, please leave."

"But she's-!" The door slammed shut and she turned away from it in a huff.

"Дурная сястра*. As if I do not have better things to do with my time." She muttered as she took a few steps away from her door. Then she heard "But she is expecting soon, and I wanted to know if you wanted me to put your name on the gift I'm sending."

That made her pause. She quickly went back to the door and opened it, saying "What is she expecting?"

Ukraine smiled and said "Діти*!" with a smile on her face.

"Lies. We cannot get pregnant." Belarus said with a frown. _'If I could, I would have bedded Брат and given him many strong offspring by now.'_

"Ні, це правда*. Toris told me about it and I went to ask Hungary, because she just saw her at her birthday party the other day, and she told me it was true!"

"But, what-?"

"I'm not sure how exactly it works, because if America could get pregnant, shouldn't the rest of us be able to as well?" She sighed. "But it is not healthy to dwell on sad things. I will put your name on the present, alright?"

"I do not care!" Belarus said slamming the door once again. _'I don't have time for this, I have to find Брат…then I will prevent him from finding out about America. Knowing him, he would focus the attention he should be giving me on her in order to get his own offspring.'

* * *

_

"Amelia, it is time to eat~." Russia said, waking her from her nap. Still half asleep, she wandered into the kitchen and sat down heavily in one of the chairs, her head leaning forward some and her eyes almost closed. "Poor thing, are you tired because of the vaccinations?"

"Lemme 'lone. I wanna go to sleep." She said squinting up at him. She had taken Texas off when she decided to rest her eyes when they got back from the doctor, and she didn't feel like putting them back on yet.

"You heard what the doctor said; you will feel drowsy, but you have to stick to your eating routine. You can sleep after you eat that." He said pointing to the vegetable soup in front of her. "And after you sign this." He said pushing a piece of paper and fountain pen towards her.

"Whazzat?"

"Oh, just something you have to sign. Nothing you really have to worry about."

"You sure?"

"Положительные*!"

"Whatever…" She said quickly signing the paper on what she assumed was the dotted line.

"This too, right here." He said pointing to another paper on the table. She signed it without a word, then picked up her bowl of soup and drained half of it before looking up at Russia. "All of it."

"Ivan's a meanie." She pouted before putting her lips on the bowl and upturning it, finishing the rest of her lunch.

"I am being a meanie for your own good, da? You can go to sleep now if you still wish to." He told her as she stood up. "Ah, wait, I almost forgot. Amelia, give me your left hand."

She stared at both her hands for six seconds before remembering that the left hand was the one with the ring on it. He took her hand in his and took the ring off. She made a disappointed noise, but saw he slipped on a silver sliver band that had the engraving of a sunflower, and Ivy leaves surrounding it. He placed her first ring over it, and turned her hand so that it was palm up. He bent down and placed a kiss in the center of her palm and mumbled something in Russian. He stood and looked at her with a smile.

"This is the part where you say yes Amelia."

"Da." She said and he blinked in surprise while she giggled. "Я звучать как Иван*!" She motioned him to come closer and he leaned towards her. He was even more surprised when she gave him a peck on his nose, followed by a quick kiss on his lips before leaving the kitchen. "Goodnight, 'm tired." She said with a yawn. And Russia watched her go before his whole face turned scarlet.

* * *

**_Aki: Yeah, it's another short one...OMG I keep having these hetalia dreams, man! The two that I keep having the most (and will probably be fics after this is done) is _**

**_1) Belarus is really a boy, and started to dress as a girl so that he could marry his brother Russia. But along the line, FemAmerica found out, so Belarus now follows her around to make sure no one finds out about him._**

**_2) Alexadrea F. Jones, is just a normal girl...except everyone thinks she's a boy. Not correcting her friends/peers/teachers over the years, they are in for quite a shock when she reaches puberty!_**

**_...Those came out as summeries, rather than me explaining the concept of my dreams to you...Is my subconscious trying to tell me something? _**

**_Anyway, like always, Review~! Although I'm sad to see #83 go...it looks like a cute face with glasses CX night guys. _**

**_Translations:_**

**_Я звучать как Иван: I sound like Ivan!_**

**_Положительные- Positive! _**

**_Брат- Brother_**

**_Ні, це правда-No its true_**

_**Дурная сястра- Stupid sister.**_

_**Oh wait, before I forget! Sunflowers represent adoration in flower language, and Ivy means wedded love. And yeah, Ivan went with her to the doctor.**_

_**Can anyone guess what he made her sign? Fudge brownies with white chocolate chips if you tell me in a review! CX**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Aki: Okay, I probably would've had this out sooner, but a few things got in the way. They were:**_

_**1- I got the second season of APH English dub(& the second one only because it came with a free Allies bandana), and have watched it several times, throughly annoying the crap outta my family members. **_

_**2- I have been playing Persona 3 ALOT, and I'm not even close to finishing that.**_

_**3- I'm also looking for work, cuz I need money to do cool things, like buy more APH stuff, and go to Cons and junk.**_

_**And those are my reasons. I hope you like this chapter, it features NY. And I really hope you like him!**_

_**But first, a quick recap:**_

_**Russia had America sign something, she said yes, Iggy doesn't know(yet), and everyone else does know. Read on~!**_

* * *

Chapter 12:

"Make it stooooop~." America whined as she buried her head under the pillow closest to her, before curling into the warmth next to her. "Ivan~." She whined again.

"Что? Я не знаю…*" Then he yawned. "... что?" He heard a ringing, and he briefly wondered if he was hit in the head because Amelia found out what he made her sigh the previous night. But then he realized that he wasn't in any pain and that Amelia had a vice grip on his arm that was sure to leave a bruise. He blinked and heard the ringing again. Amelia groaned again and tightened her grip enough to make him wince, as he looked at the alarm clock on her side of the bed.

3:27. AM. As in, no sun in the sky that he could see. As in, he shouldn't be awake right now, because he had to get Amelia up in 5 hours or so to eat a breakfast that he had to make.

_'What kind of ебля идиот calls at 3:27 in the morning?'_ he thought as he looked down at Amelia. Here was a dilemma. Try and pry her off, which was a huge hassle since when she was asleep, she acted like a child that would not give their mother their favorite blanket to be washed. OR! Let the phone ring. He could easily ignore it, but would Amelia?

"GODDAMMIT!" She screamed, bolting upright and letting him go. Leaning over to reach the phone on her night stand, she grabbed the whole phone and yanked hard enough to pull the cord out of the wall. After that she let herself fall back onto her pillow and grabbed his arm again. It was only a few seconds before he heard her soft snores pepper the air once more. While that wasn't the only phone in the house, that was the only one on the second floor. He could almost hear the others one the third floor where her study was located, and the ones in the kitchen and the living room. But it didn't seem like Amelia could, so he would just ignore it and go back to sleep for now, thinking _'Hmmm...what should I make for breakfast today?'

* * *

_

"Why the hell won't it stop?" Amelia screamed as she walked down the stairs. She had been hearing the sound of the phones in her house ringing since she woke up half an hour ago. Storming into the living room and ripped the receiver off the cradle and said "What?"

"Jesus, what the hell?"

"Nathanial?" She asked, and in a second she felt Russia looking at her. She glared at him over her shoulder, and made him take two steps away from her.

"Yes, it's me, have you seen the paper today?"

"Which one, you have like, five for no reason."

"Any of them. There's a picture of you on the front cover, and either you gained a shitload of weight, or you got knocked up again." He said calmly, as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"WHAT?" She screamed back.

"It's not only here either, it's all over. Hell, even Allie got front page pics of you, and she lives out in the middle of fucking nowhere." He said. "I'm on my way over now, so I can help you move to The Cabin. Hang tight." Then she heard a click, followed by a dial tone signaling the end of the call. She put the receiver back down, but it immediately started ringing again. Picking it up, she didn't even get a chance to answer before Spain was speaking Spanish too quickly for her to understand.

"Spain- calm- would you- España, callar y hablar más lento, así que en realidad te entiendo, imbécil*!" She said at last and he finally shut up. "Take a deep breath and talk-."

"Does England know? Is he the father? If he isn't, he won't come and attack me, will he?"

"What? No!" She replied.

"Oh, that's great." The line was silent and then she heard, "Congrats, by the way."

"Goodbye, Spain." She said hanging up the phone.

"Why did Spain call?"

"He thought-."

Ring went the phone. "I could get it for you." Russia offered with a smile.

She snorted. "Yeah, no. Just let it keep ringing. We have to pack, like right now."

"Pack? For what?" He asked with a frown as she walked past him.

"Because, Na-…" She had lifted her hand to wave off his question, when she noticed something. "There's another ring on my finger…" She said, bringing it closer to her face to look at it. "Is that- It is!" She turned to look at him. "A wedding band? A fucking wedding band Ivan?" She screamed.

"Da, and you said yes." He said with a smile and a blush on his pale cheeks.

"Yes to what?"

"To marry me~. And to be one with me, of course." He said.

She scowled, and growled out "I did no such thing."

"Da, you did. And you signed this." He said taking a document of some kind out of his coat. "See? There, it says 'Amelia F. Jones.' It is proof." She snatched it out of his hand and started to read it, while he made a clicking sound with his mouth. His eyebrows were furrowed, but it was obvious that he was trying not to smile. "That was rude Amelia. You shouldn't do that to your husband." By the end of the sentence, he was grinning broadly, and let out a little giggle full of happiness.

"This…this is…"

"A unification pact!" He said, no longer able to keep his happiness bottled up. "And even though we don't have a similar government, it still works out, because we are now allies, as well as joined together, and that's all that matters~."

"No it can't! My boss- And I can break it or something!"

"Da, it can, because I already sent express copies to both our bosses, AND that is a legal binding document that, if broken, just might result in World War III, in the worst case scenario." He took a step toward her and used his hands to lift her face to look up at him, giving her a sad smile. "And I would not like to fight my wife and mother of my future children. It would cause me great pain, Amelia."

"But- You- And I- YOU!" She screamed, tearing his hands from her face. She opened her mouth to say something, when Tony chose that moment to walk in with a young man of about 16-18 years, who was a head taller than Amelia, but half a head shorter that himself. He had the same blue eyes as Amelia, but his dark blond locks were cut short and spiked in every direction. Perched on his forehead was a pair of expensive looking sunglasses, and he was wearing a plain baby blue polo shirt and black jeans. Blue Chuck Taylors were on his feet, and a bored expression was worn on his face.

"Jeez, did you get big." He said looking at her stomach. Ivan frowned and opened his mouth to say something, when a blue and white vase sailed past his head and smashed the wall behind the youth's head. "Nice to see you too, Mom." He replied as he, Tony, and Russia watched her walk into the kitchen. T hat was followed by the sound of plates crashing on the floor and pots and pans being thrown across the kitchen and into the wall. "This could be awhile." He said going to have a seat on the couch, as the crashes were accompanied be a slew of very colorful words, in several languages. "I'm Nathanial A. Jones, by the way. Better known as New York. Nice to meet you…Russia, right?"

"Da…" Ivan said slowly, not exactly sure what to make of him. "How did you get in?"

"Tony had to beam me in." he said sitting in upside down on the couch. He clicked on the TV so that it was on a cartoon channel. "There's a shit load of press parked outside, waiting for Mom to make an appearance, or something. The only reason they haven't stormed the front door yet is because Mom gets very- cranky? ...Yeah, cranky is a pretty good word- when they do that. Anyway," he said looking back at the larger male. "Let's talk, so I can warn you about the others."

* * *

"Alright, you know what we have to do!" France said to his two companions. After making a slew of calls, and explaining almost everything to Prussia with the help of Spain, he decided that he and Spain should go to England to prevent him from finding out for as long as possible. Prussia had invited himself, and the three of them were currently in front of the short nations abode.

"Right!" Spain and Prussia responded.

"Then let's move out, rapidement maintenant*!" He said pointing to England's door.

None of them moved.

"France, you have the most experience with a pissed off England, why don't you go first?" Spain asked, placing a hand on his shoulder, and pushing it gently.

"Qu'est-ce? Comment pouvez-vous dire que*, you have just as much experience as I do!" France replied with a frown on his face.

They both turned to Prussia, who quickly said, "Hell no! I've seen him pissed off when I helped the little twerp fight for her independence! It's not my fault he blows a gasket every time she gets herself preg- MMRPH!"

"Shh Gilbert, do you want us all to die?" Spain whispered in his ear, his hand clamped down over Prussia's mouth.

"We can do this one of two ways." France held up two fingers. "Break it to him gently, or don't tell him at all."

"I vote number 2." Spain said quickly, letting go of Gilbert.

"As do I." France said.

"Don't I get a bote?"

"Non. You weren't even invited." France told him, walking up to the door. He gave it three quick knocks and waited a few seconds before the door flew open. Opening his mouth in greeting, he instead got a mouthful of fist that knocked him back on his behind.

"You had something to do with this, didn't you?" England asked quietly as he held up a page of the newspaper that showed America leaving a building. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt that showed off her large stomach and a peasant skirt that billowed around her ankles, her figure facing the camera and the picture getting most of her face.

"N-no, I didn't, I swear!" France said quickly holding his hands up in surrender as England stepped out of his house and slowly advanced on him.

"E-England, France is-."

"Was it you then?" He said whirling on Spain, and grabbing him. "How many times have I told the both of you not to touch her?"

"W-we di-!" France was cut off when the smaller man made his way over to him with Spain still in hand and grabbed his collar, yanking him down to his level.

"If I find out that either of you had anything to do with her, you'll know what'll happen. Understood?"

"O-oui!" France squeaked, while Spain could only nod his head. England pushed both of them back and walked over to his car. Not sparing Prussia a second glance, he slipped in and started it, quickly driving off to the nearest airport.

* * *

"Feel better?" Russia asked as he peeked his head around the door to look at America. It had been quiet for ten whole minutes, after a crash that sounded like a window breaking. He had decided to check on her when Nathanial went to take a call. She was sitting at the table with her hands resting on her stomach, on cut and bleeding, the other just fine and blankly staring at the opposite wall. There were broken dishes and glass all over the floor as well as broken window glass that crunched under his feet as he walked over to her. She blinked and looked up at him, then at the state of her kitchen and blinked some more. Then tears started rolling down her cheeks, and she sniffed loudly. She held out her injured hand and sniffed again, looking up at him.

"Shh, it's okay." He murmured taking a dishtowel and pressing it gently to her hand. She took her other hand and scrubbed at her eyes, but the tears kept flowing. He pulled her up and lead her to the ground floor bathroom, saying "Come, we have to disinfect it."

They sat in silence as he got the first aide-kit, and got the things he needed.

"Don't use that stuff, it stings."America's voice wobbled when she saw the bottle of alcohol in his hands. "Use the stuff in the brown bottle. It's not as bad."

"You are sure?"

She snorted. "You get a kid with a cut, they'll choose peroxide over alcohol any day."

"That is useful information; I shall remember it in the future." He said. There was an awkward moment of silence, before Russia opened his mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by the Nathanial yelling "The asshole is on the phone, Mom!"

"Shit." She said softly pushing Russia away from her and leaving the bathroom.

"The asshole?" Russia asked following her.

"That's what he and his brothers call England."

* * *

**_Aki: Well, you saw the tip of Iggy's iceberg. Hopefully I can do him justice in the next chapter. If not, you have the option of leaving this fic forever. but you wouldn't would you? Right? *Gives you ultra cute puppy dog eyes* _**

**_Also, like almost all of you said she signed a marriage license. I guess if you want to get technical, it was a type of marriage license to unify two countries. ThePoisonousTiger and several others pointed out that if it was a regular marriage license, they would need a lot of paper work. So I picked the next best thing X3 Don't worry, you all still get brownies, cuz you still reviewed. Plus there's still the second thing he had her sign that I didn't talk about in this chapter. _**

**_ Translations: _**

**_Что? Я не знаю…Что- What? I don't...Что?_**

**_ебля идиот- Fucking idiot_**

**_España, callar y hablar más lento, así que en realidad te entiendo, imbécil- Spain, shut up and speak slow so I can understand you asshole_**

**_rapidement maintenant- Quickly now_**

_**Qu'est-ce? Comment pouvez-vous dire que- What how can you say that,**_

_**Thats all I got for now, hopefully my muse won't give up on me. Of course, it always comes back when I get lovely reviews from the wonderful people that read this *This means you* **_

_**Well, I'm gonna go to sleep. Night night Everyone :3**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Aki: Hey everyone, here's chapter 13, my lucky number :3 I hope this one is as good as all the others. You also find out how many kids Amelia is gonna have. YAY~ Also, I wrote most of this in the wee hours of the morning, so if there are any grammatical errors, I'm sorry. **_

_**Well, what're you all waiting for? The chapter's down there.**_

* * *

Chapter 13:

Amelia approached the phone as slowly as possible, trying to delay the talk with Arthur for as long as possible. She knew she was in for an ear full, a rant of epic proportions if you will, because she always got one when he discovered she was pregnant by someone other than him.

Passing Nathanial who was making his way upstairs, she finally reached the phone and she slowly put the receiver to her ear and let out a shaky "Hello?"

"Amelia, who's is it?" He asked.

"What, no hello?" she asked, forcing out a small laugh. She winced at how it sounded, and heard England swear over the line.

"This isn't the time to play around, Amelia. Who's. Is it?" He asked again, his teeth probably clenched in anger. "And exactly how long did you plan on hiding this from me, hm? Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

"N-no, not really."

"Well what were you going to accomplish by keeping it from me?"

"N-nothing, Arthur, could you just-."

"No, I can't just anything. Hell, I won't just anything!" He yelled, and she could feel her eyes sting with on coming tears. Why was it he could always make her feel like she was his young uncultured bride again when he got this pissed? She felt like any minute she would find herself back in those drab itchy wool dresses he made her wear when he was back home, taking care of 10 boys that would only listen and sit still for so long, and three baby girls that were always screaming at the top of their lungs every waking moment, and he would just come back to her home to criticize her on how she was raising them.

"Are you going to tell me who it is now, or do I have to make you tell me when I get there?" He asked harshly.

"Uh, I-." She stopped when Russia's hand gently took the receiver from her hand and put it back on the cradle. That was followed by him yanking the cord out of the wall, before he went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. The hug was quick, and followed by him taking her hands in his much larger ones, and then staring at her silently. She stared back for all of twenty seconds before she broke his gaze by looking at their hands. "What?" She asked. He smiled and showed her his left ring finger. It had a ring on it, which was identical to her silver band, only much larger in order to fit his thick fingers. He rested his forehead on her, forcing her to look back into his eyes.

"You see? We are joined together. How do humans say it? 'Through thick and thin, sickness and health, till death do we part?' I am here for you, немного солнца*, do not worry. I will take care of England." He said, low enough for her ears only as Nathanial reentered the room. "Я буду заботиться о всех, вечно и всегда, мой солнечный свет*." He gave her a tender kiss on her lips before leaving the room.

"Where're you going?" She asked. "Aren't you coming with us?" He stopped to shoot his signature creepy smile over his shoulder, and then kept walking out of the room.

"C'mon, Mom. Tony's gonna beam us to The Cabin." Nathanial said taking her arm gently and leading her to the basement.

"I'm coming." She said, but not before yelling "Don't kill him, ya big lug!" In the direction that Russia walked in, and waiting to hear a "Da~!" before following one of her many sons through the house and to the basement.

* * *

"The bloody little chit hung up on me." England growled out. "And now she has the nerve to not pick up her blasted phone? Unbelievable!" He put his cell away, finding it was a lost cause trying call her again, when she obviously wasn't going to pick up. "After all I've done for her over the years, this is how she treats me? Even as I'm rushing to her home to help her get out of this mess that she made herself!" he said as he quickly went through airport security. "What have I always told the little idiot? Why is it she does the exact opposite of what I tell her? Doesn't she ever listen, or learn for that matter?" He gripped to himself, the guards staying clear of the short man. "Honestly, I thought the last problem would be over with after Hawaii was born, but no! She just keeps finding ways to screw up and drag me into her messes. Well this is the last time, I swear by God!" He said going to his terminal.

* * *

"Let's see…I've got nine hours at the most before England shows his frumpy little face. What needs to be done first?" Russia asked himself as he walked around the house. "Where did Amelia hide my pipe? Ah, knowing her, she put it somewhere low so I would have to bend down and strain my back. Ha, she is so silly it is adorable."

He found it five minutes later under her bathroom sink. _'She must have hidden this months ago, she wouldn't be able to reach it bending down, and if she squatted down, she'd fall and windup in the hospital.' _He thought. _'My little bit of солнечный свет* is so very clumsy.'_ Thinking that made the smile on his face widen until it was almost painful. But it was the good kind of almost painful feeling. _'Mine. She is mine, and no one can stop us from being together.'_ He thought darkly.

"What can I do to England then?" He asked himself. "She said not to kill him…maybe a little maiming? No, then blood would get over the floor, and there's carpet all over the place."

While he waited for England to show up, he thought of ways to pay the Briton back for yelling at his солнечный свет*. It's very bad to make pregnant women stressful. It's not healthy for his children. Oh, the smile was back again. _'I hope all 4 of them are girls.' _He thought. _'4 pretty little girls, who will love frills and ribbons, almost as much as Belar-!'_ He cut himself off.

"Дерьмо*!" He swore. In all the excitement about Amelia, and the preparations he had to make to get those documents, not to mention taking care of Amelia, he had completely forgotten about his younger sister. _'What to do, what to do.' _He fretted as he began fidgeting with his pipe. He looked all around before his eyes were drawn to his left hand. Looking down at his new wedding band, he felt his will harden somewhat. _'If Belarus does anything to Amelia, I will protect her and my children with my life…but how?'_ his thoughts finished lamely. He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts, before they lodged themselves in there for good. "I will deal with Belarus when the time comes. For now, England is the problem at hand, and I will deal with him first." He said with a nod.

"Fucking crazy ass, talking to himself in the front fucking room." Tony said as he walked into the living room with the newspaper tucked under his arm.

"Ah, hello Mr. Tony. When and why are you back?" Ivan asked, watching the grey man walk over to the couch and seat himself before opening the paper to the comics section.

"Just now, and I came back to make sure you don't fuck up the house and that limey ass pansy too badly. Then I have to take you to Washington."

"Washington? I thought you were going to a cabin."

"Yeah. Soon as we got there, she was called to Washington, so I took her. You and America are supposed to appear with your bosses to address the pact thingy you made her sign. It looked like she was gonna get her ass handed to her on a platter by her boss, but then his wife and kids got a hold of her first, so he'll probably be less harsh. Your boss will be here tomorrow morning and the whole fucking event will be televised tomorrow night."

"I see…then it is like a wedding ceremony, da?"

"Probably, I dunno." He said turning the page.

* * *

"You're so lucky you didn't get in trouble, Mom." Willow D.C. Jones told her, popping a piece of bubble gum before deciding she didn't want to chew it anymore.

She, Nathanial and Willow were in Willow's office that was two or three rooms down from her bosses, and Amelia's was right next door. But Willow's office had comfier couches.

"I know, Willow." Amelia said from the brown couch that was pushed between two bookshelves filled with fantasy novels from all over the world.

"Like seriously lucky." She spun around in her office chair for a few seconds.

"I know Willow."

"Like so lucky that-."

"Will, I swear to God, if you don't shut the fuck up right now, I'll stick you head in one of my public city toilets." Nathanial told his younger sister from the lounge chair in front of her desk. She had been talking for the past two hours, and it was starting to get to him in the worst possible way.

She gasped and closed her mouth with an audible click. The blonde 13 year old crossed her arms and pouted and puffed her cheeks flipping her shoulder length strawberry blonde hair and her rosy complexion turning green just a bit at the thought of her going anywhere near a public NYC toilet. Her baby blue eyes glared at her brother for a moment before looking at her mother as if to say do something.

"Nathanial, don't swear." She told him, and he smirked at the girl.

"Ms. Jones?" A secretary asked peeking her head around the open door.

"Yes?" Both woman and girl asked.

"Um, I meant her." She replied pointing at Amelia.

"Pointing is so rude." Willow said and they watched as the secretary blushed.

"Yes? You wanted something?" Amelia asked. She could feel a migraine coming on, and she usually started puking when that happens.

"Uh, yes. I was told to ask you to put this on and see if it fit or not." She said holding up a clear dress bag that held something that was white. "If not, I'm suppose to take down what's wrong with it and send it to the tailors to have it mended."

"What is that?" She asked shuffling to her feet and walking over to the secretary. She took the bag and removed the outfit. It was a sweetheart dress that was strapless, with an A-line cut, and a band bright red strip of what appeared to be some type of jewel that rested under the bust of the dress. The hem, which was the same bright red, without the jewel reached the floor and the fabric seemed to be made of silk. And as she looked closer, Amelia could see a very faint pattern of snowflakes on the white part of the fabric. "Where did you get this?" She asked holding it up to the light. _'What kind of stone is this?' _she thought as she looked at it in the light. _'It's not rubies, is it?'_

"Oh, well, when the Russian President arrived, he said that this was to be given to you to try on. He said that someone named Ivan sent him the measurements and that it should fit, but to try it on before you're to wear it tomorrow night."

"What?" She asked tearing her gaze away from the dress. "How did he-? When did he-?"

"There is also a head piece to go with the dress." She said, showing her a medium sized white box that was held in her other hand.

"I want to see!" Willow said rushing over and snatching the box from the woman. Opening the box, she gasped and took it out of its box to quickly show it to her mother. Amelia's mouth opened and she gawked at the pretty sliver tiara with loops that made the pattern of a flower with many petals directly in the middle and was covered in the same type red gemstone that was on the dress, now resting gently on Willow's fingertips. And connected to the back of the tiara was a small veil that had red beading along the edges.

"I must say, it's a beautiful wedding gown." The secretary said with a faint smile.

"W-wedding gown?" Amelia asked. She would've thrown the dress down on the floor, but it looked like someone spent a lot of time on it.

"Yes, that's what the Russian President said it was."

"Oh, fuck." She said, going to sit back on the couch.

* * *

_**Aki: So how was it? The big confrontation comes next, along with the press conference (i.e. wedding on national TV). Also, if you guys want your home states mentioned, leave a like stereotype about people from that state so I can try and squeeze them in. I don't even think I got Washington right. And yeah, the tiara is in the shape of a sunflower, and there are red sunflowers. There're really pretty, my friend got one for me a while ago X3.**_

_**Translations: **_

_**немного солнца- Little sun**_

**_солнечный свет- Sunlight_**

**_Я буду заботиться о всех, вечно и всегда, мой солнечный свет- I will take care all of you, forever and always, my sunshine_**

_**Дерьмо-Shit**_

_**Hmm, is there anything else? No? Great! I'm going to hibernate for a few days. Later guys!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Aki: Hey everyone! Did everyone have a lovely Turkey day & X-mas?**_

_**...Yeah, I know, I should've had this up ages ago, but real life got in the way...and the Russia/England was deathly hard to write! I tried to add as many states/kids as I could in this chapter, and I tried to use all the stereotypes you all gave me. So far, including the states I created in this chapter, I have 14 of the 50 states TTxTT I need to step my game up.**_

_**Umm...Also, I have the names for the babies, and I know what they're gonna look like and act like etc. etc. I hope you like this chapter, and sorry it's not longer, especially since I took solong to write it.**_

* * *

Chapter 14:

Arthur stepped out of the cab after paying the man and made his way towards Amelia's brownstone. She had long stopped answering her phone, and he didn't want her to know that he had arrived already, so he didn't bother calling again. He remembered to bring his spare skeleton key she had given him when it was first built with him, so he wouldn't have to bang on her door and give her the chance to escape.

Walking up to the door, he let himself in, and just stood in the doorway. His strained his ears, because Amelia was terrible at hiding whenever she did something he explicitly told her not to do. He looked around the front hall deciding which stupid place she was hiding in this time **(He found her up in a tree last time, in the middle of a heat wave) **When he heard a noise in the kitchen.

_'Found you!'_ he thought and moving quickly so he could get to her before she had a chance to run again.

"Ah, welcome England." Russia said, standing behind the chair and looking as if had every right to be there. "Now that you're here, we can sit and chat."

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" England yelled jumping back at least a foot. He put a hand in his chest and took deep breaths before glaring up at Russia.

"Is it not obvious? You came to try and help my Amelia- thought the way you were going about it was all wrong- and-."

"What do you mean my Amelia?" England asked slowly as his face started to turn red.

"Can your small brain not comprehend what I've just said?" Russia asked in false concern. "You should have that checked out at the doctor's office, before it becomes any worse." He gave England a sinister smile and said "Trust me."

"You…!"

"Меня*? You wish to say something to me?" Russia asked, egging the shorter nation on.

"Where is she?" He asked, hands clenched at his sides, and trembling with rage.

"Hmm…I fear you will need to be more specific. There are many different 'she's I know of."

"Amelia. What did you do to Amelia?"

"I did nothing to her. Well…that is not entirely correct." There was a smug smirk on his face that Arthur was dying to wipe off, but he somehow reined in his anger enough to remember that the fucking bastard knew where America was and that it was important for him to get to her.

"Where is she, Russia?" He tried again after a deep breath.

"You don't need to know that. She is not your problem any longer."

"What the hell do you mean 'she's not my problem'?" He shouted, hands going to grip at his hair, in frustration._ 'Calm down Arthur, lest you try to hit him and get completely annihilated when he retaliates.'_

He took another deep breath and said, "Look, I like to think of myself as a mature adult, and I have handled **many** things like this before." He said slowly. He looked Russia in the eye and continued. "And of course she's my problem, she's my-"

"She is not your anything!" Russia said suddenly, knocking the chair he was standing beside into the wall. "She is not your younger sibling any longer, nor is she involved in any other kind of relationship with you." Russia gave him another smug smile before saying, "I'm afraid you blew that long ago."

"Amelia isn't yours either!" Arthur suddenly yelled, fed up with the Russian playing around. "What claim do you have over her, other than her being stupid enough to sleep with you without the proper protection?"

Arthur abruptly found himself with a think hand around his throat and pinned to the wall behind him.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I cannot permit you to talk that way about my wife." Russia said softly while applying enough pressure to make England start to choke.

England swung his fist wildly, not striking Russia, but causing him to loosen his hold on his throat and take a quick step back to avoid getting hit.

"Wife?" England croaked, rubbing his throat. He coughed to clear it before continuing. "That's a load of bullocks!"

"Het, it is the truth. But you may think what you will." Russia said gripping his pipe tighter.

"It's a bloody lie, and if it isn't you probably tricked her into something!"

"How I proposed and how she accepted are nothing for you to worry about." He said. "Now, I would highly appreciate it if you left before I had to do something drastic."

"I'd like to see you try!" England replied, eyes flashing.

"If you insist…"

* * *

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts. There they are a-stainin' in a row." A small girl of 10 said as she walked into the office. Amelia quickly hid whatever was in her hands in the desk drawer and looked back up. The girl was followed by several other children of various ages, ranging for 10 to about 16. And a few of them had boxes and bags in their hands.

Amelia looked at them and before she could greet them, a boy that was about 13 with a serious look on his face broke away from the group said, "Again mom? Are you at least getting hitched this time?" His indigo eyes said he really didn't mind, but said it to save face in front of his siblings.

"Hello Uri, I've been fine, how about you?" She said back, ignoring his statement. She didn't want anything to reminder her of her impending televised wedding the next night at the moment.

"Don't listen to Utah, Mom. As soon as he see the lil' darlin's, he'll be smothering them with love." An older boy said as he ruffled Utah's sandy blond locks. Uri pushed him off with a muttered "Quit it, Tex." Before fixing his hair.

"Yes, I'm sure, just like he did with Hawaii, Arizona and New Mexico." She replied as she slowly stood up and shuffled over to the kids. "How are all of you?" she asked giving them all quick hugs.

"I gotta new turtle!" Hawaii said. She dug around in her inky curls and soon brought out a green and brown turtle that was the size of a baseball. "See?"

Amelia sighed and looked at the tan girl. "Hina'ea, what did I tell you-?"

"But mom, where else would I put him?" She asked with a pout. "He doesn't fit in my pocket, and he can't go in the box!"

America looked down at the box the small girl was holding under her arm along with a bag that rested on her shoulder. "What is that? And how did you all know I was here?"

"Willow." They all replied.

"And, and this is…! Um, I dunno, but it's from…" She looked at the return address and said "Italy!"

"Oh." She said going back to her seat.

"And! I brought you a cake*!" Hawaii said. She put the box down and maneuvered the bag on her shoulder around to her front. "You'll never guess what flavor it is." She said proudly as she put the bag on the desk and pulling out a cake holder.

"Does it have SPAM in it?"

"…Maybe…"

"You mean that fake canned meat stuff in the can you always carry around? You put that in a cake? Eww." Another tan girl said. She stood a head taller than Hawaii and appeared to be 16. She had sandy brown hair up in a complicated ponytail on top of her head as her sea green eyes were eyeing the container with distaste.

"Shut up Florida. You eat and sell it too."

"Yeah, but not in a cake." She started speaking Spanglish to herself quietly as she went to sit down on one of the extra chairs.

"Well, at least I'm not an orange freak."

"There's nothing wrong with oranges, ya big baby!"

"Fre, Hina, no fighting!" Amelia said quickly. They looked away from each other and pouted. If it came to them fist fighting again, she wouldn't be able to tear them apart._ 'Christ, another headache?' _she asked herself as she rubbed her forehead.

"Mother?" She looked over and saw Allison walking towards her. "Are you alright? Is anything sore?"

America looked up at the tall girl and shook her head with a smile that looked a tad bit forced. Although the snow haired girl was much, much younger that America, she had the tendency to act like an overly worried mother to said nation at times, since her caring streak was about the size of China. The tall girl had been around since right after Nebraska was born and stayed close by until she became a state and had to start working on her own.

"Are you sure? I know how much you liked it after Nebraska was born, so I made some akutaq* before I got here." She said pulling a Tupperware bowl out of a small cooler at her side. "It's mostly Salmonberries, but I added some blackberries too."

"Ah brought ya som'thin' too." Texas said. "I made Javelina* stew." He said with a smile. "Member how ya gobbled it up last time ya came ta visit?"

The others in the room also explained how they brought her local favorites that she always stuffed herself with when she visited them.

"Thanks guys." America said as she stood up. "Let's go down to the kitchen and eat all this up."

As she walked down the hall with a small portion of her overall brood, someone suddenly grabbed her hand and snatched her hand up, causing her to stop short.

"Is this a wedding ring?" Idaho asked getting the attention of all her brothers and sisters. "And a band too? Mom?"

"No way, really? Mami, who popped the question?"

"It wasn't England, was it?"

"Jeez, that thing's huge!"

"Mother, when did this happen?"

They all looked at her and she found herself sweating under their gazes. "Uh…Oh, ya know what Hina, that cake sounds simply delish! Let's go eat it."

"Mom!" they all yelled.

"I'll explain in the kitchen." She said before slowly turning away and walking as quickly as her new extra large size would allow to the kitchens.

* * *

_**Aki: That's all I got, and again, sorry for not making it longer. This chapter was SO hard to word. And I'm not good with action scenes when it's not an adventure story. I hope that fail of a scene doesn't make you all not like me! That would hurt, right here...If you can't tell, I'm making a circle around my heart...I'll stop now T.T**_

_**Меня- Me?**_

_**SPAM is really big in Hawaii. Like...If you go to most restaurants, they have something on the menu that has SPAM in it. The cake she was talking about is Pineapple SPAM Upside down cake. I saw it on Bizarre Foods. **_

_**Javelina Stew was also on Bizarre Foods. It's a Texan delicacy, and it's made out of a wild animal that's hunted and called a Skunk Pig. It's true, I saw them hunt it and cook it up.**_

_**Akutaq is also known as Eskimo Ice Cream. It's made of animal fat and berries, and it's been made for a long time in Alaska. **_

_**In case anyone got confused:**_

_**Hina'ea- Hawaii**_

_**Fre(ira)- Florida**_

_**Thomas- Texas**_

_**Alaska- Allison**_

_**Uri- Utah **_

_**I'll try and put more states in next time, and explain Alaska's situation better. Read and review please! **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Aki: Whoo, here it is, chapter 15. Finally it's here! And just in time for you all to read it during class/work/whatever it is you do at 9:50-something in the morning, I don't judge man. Uh, I don't think I mentioned this, but America is about 19-20 weeks into her pregnancy, just so you remember. Also, my cats (I have three :D) kept trying to get in the way of me typing this by laying on my laptop, messing with my fingers while I was typing and trying to catch the cursor on the screen...Okay, it was just Apollo, but whatever. I've also had a bad head cold, followed by a small bout of pneumonia. I hate being sick. **_

_**Onto the fic! **_

* * *

Chapter 15:

"Ma, stuffin' yer face won't stop us from staring at ya 'til ya tell us who gave ya the ring." Thomas said as he watched his mother force another spoonful of his food into her mouth.

"What? I…I love it when….Oh God….Bucket!" Uri quickly handed her the waste bucket that he insisted on holding just in case she happened to puke her brains out. She did eat Hawaii's whole cake and all of Ida's potato salad before starting on Alaska's Eskimo ice cream stuff, closely followed by Thomas' stew. Allison came over and started to rub her back as she continued to upchuck into the bucket. "I'm okay." She warbled without taking her head out of the bucket.

"Are you sure?" Allison asked.

"Uh-huh." She moved around a little so she could look Alaska in the eye. "Say, what do you remember about Russia?"

"Huh?"

"That's who got ya like that?" Thomas quickly said pounding his hands on the table top. "That…that…Commie?"

"Tommy-" Amelia tried to talk but stuffed her head back into the basket.

"What did Tommy do now?"

"Shut up Pen! I didn' do a thang!"

"Yet. You didn't do a thing yet." Answered another blonde girl as she rode in on a skateboard with a roll of her eyes. She abruptly stopped when she noticed Amelia's head in the basket and her ice blue eyes widened, sitting the large package on the island counter before getting slightly closer to her retching mother and siblings. "Whoa! I-I thought you weren't suppose to throw up anymore when you get that big!"

"Big?" Came a little whimper from the bucket.

"Penelope, you idiot!" Ida whispered quickly going to her mother's other side, while Pennsylvania said "You're carrying several other people inside of you Mother, so it only makes sense that you get bigger."

"Hey, I thought we weren't gonna talk about how mom got so big!" Hawaii said from the inside the pantry. "If there's no SPAM here, can I use Bebe?"

"Bebe? Who's that?" Florida asked looking through the fridge for some ice and some orange slices.

"My pot bellied pig. I brought him so we can have an authentic luau in the backyard."

"What? Eww, no! That sounds gross." A new voice said.

"Shut up Colorado, your face is gross!" Hina replied.

"Yeah, nice." He replied flatly before setting a box on the floor.

"How can you wear that thing? It's like 87 degrees." Fre asked looking the newest teenager up and down. She turned to Pennsylvania and asked, "And how can you wear that hat?"

"What's wrong with my hat?" She asked touching the bright pink skull cap resting on top of her short bright blonde hair. "You're the one who said 'You always look like a boy, Penn, you should where some pink, Penn.' I do and you start shouting at me!"

"I'm not shouting!"

"You are too!"

"And what's wrong with my jacket?"

"Fre, please, leave everyone alone. There's nothing wrong with your hat Penny, and there's nothing wrong with you coat, Cain." Amelia said, taking her head out of the bucket and putting it on the table. "And we aren't roasting a pig here!"

"Aww! But it'll taste good!"

"No!" Amelia said standing. Alaska was quick to grab onto her arm and say, "Why don't I help you to your room Mother." Behind Amelia's back, she mouthed 'Be back in a minute.'

* * *

"Well?" Ida said as Allison walked back into the kitchen. Everyone was sitting and discussing what their new 'step-father' would be like at the large table that sat near a bay of windows.

"Well, Mother is fine. She's just lying down for now."

"No, she meant what you know about this Russia guy." Utah said before pulling out a chair for her.

"Oh. Well…hmm." She said getting comfortable in her chair and ignoring the stares that were directed art her. "He's…big."

"Huh?" Was that collective response.

"Yeah." She said. "He's taller that Christopher. And he likes to smile a lot…"

"What else?" Hawaii asked getting up and going back to the pantry.

"…Well that's all I really remember about him." She said with a faint blush dusting her cheeks. "I've only seen him exactly four times before he gave me to Mother."

"How come?" Uri asked.

"How come what?" Nathanial asked as he came into the kitchen. He leaned against the table choosing not to sit, and at the same time standing over Alaska.

"How come Allie's only seen Russia four times." Ida said.

"Oh. How come?"

"W-well, I didn't live with him. T-the first time I saw him he told me I had become one with him, the second time there was a young girl with him, the third time there was a woman with him a-and the fourth time was when I first met Mother." She said not looking at the older boy.

"Uh-huh." He said. Then he looked over at everyone else. "Hey, you all need to get some formal wear. Mom's wedding is tomorrow night, and we're gonna be in the crowd or something."

"What?" Came from Pennsylvania and Florida.

"Tomorrow? So soon?" Idaho cried.

"Does she even have a dress?" Utah asked.

"Does this mean I can roast Bebe and have my luau?" Hawaii said, excited at the thought.

"Can I still wear my jacket?" Colorado as he went through the refrigerator.

"Look, you have a problem with take it up with the big man. All of you are already here, and everyone that's on their way has been informed. I just thought you all should know."

New York sighed as his younger siblings suddenly started to bombard him with questions.

* * *

Tony looked up from his game of Dead Space and listened. There were no shouts, or thumps, or crashes or any other noise coming from the bottom floor. He looked back to his game to see that he died by having his head cut off and an "alien" take over his body. Perfect, he died. He had an excuse to go check on that limey fucker and the Russia giant.

He quickly got up and went down the stairs, and stopped. From what he could see, it looked as if a war had gone on throughout the whole first floor. The side table that rested in the foyer was missing a leg and the vase that always sat on top of it was in pieces on the floor. He quickly made his way into the living room to see the couch turned over and one of the windows smashed. The coffee table was nowhere in sight, and the flat screen TV was flat on the floor. The bookshelves where still intact (And thank God too, America has some original first additions in there that are worth a small fortune that he could "borrow" whenever he needed to get some new games.), and some more vases that she had gotten over the years were shattered on the floor.

"Fucking hell. I'm not cleaning this fucking shit!" He said as he looked around some more.

"Ah, Mr. Tony. I had wondered where you had gone off to." Russia said as he limped into the living room from the kitchen. He was intact also, with the exception of a bruise on his jaw, and his bleeding leg.

"The fuck happened to you?" Tony asked.

"England had an itty bitty little gun on him and he got a shot out before I knocked it out of his hand." He explained. "Speaking of England-."

"Don't talk the bastard up. Then he'll wake up and you'll go through all this shit again."

"Da, I suppose you are right." He said before falling silent.

"So…" Tony said, trying to break the sudden awkward silence. "Are you still bleeding?"

"Het, it's only a flesh wound. Perhaps whenever England wishes to cause me physical harm, it will throb. What do you think Mr. Tony?"

"I think America's gonna shit bricks, and then maim your ass in some way for doing this to her place."

"Возможно*." He replied. "Speaking of Amelia, can you please take me to her now? Я чувствую, что я от нее слишком долго*."

"Whatever." Tony said turning. Then, "You didn't kill the limey asshole, did you?"

"Het, Amelia told me not to."

"She also said not to fuck up her house, yet you did it anyway." He said going towards the basement door.

"Hmm, I suppose you're right." He said back before limping after the alien. "Oh, if you happen to be here when he awakens, can you give this to him?" He asked taking a card out of his pocket.

"What is it?"

"A wedding invitation. I sent one to everybody yesterday, by air express. Hopefully they all got them in time!"

"Everyone as in...?"

"The whole world, with the exception of my younger sister, of course."

"...America's gonna kill your ass."

* * *

**_Aki: Uh, that's all I've got. XD Russia's gonna be in so much trouble! Jeez, it felt like this was really hard to word, but really easy to think up. Does that make any sense? _**

**_Cain is Colorado and Penelope is Penn. in case anyone got confused. Also, I think Hawaii and Alaska might be my fave. OC's for this fic, with my home state of NY a close second. Also, thanks to Sile. Authoress for giving me the idea for NY/AK mini pairing. I like it, and I could probably write a separate little drabble fic about them. _**

**_Translations: _**

**_Возможно- Probably_**

**_Я чувствую, что я от нее слишком долго- I feel like I've been away from her for far too long._**

**_I'm gonna go to sleep now. I've gotta start learning how to sleep when it's dark out, instead of staying up until whatever time it is now. Read & leave a review :D_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Aki: Whoo, another chapter! And I have a good excuse why it's late! Something's up with MY laptop (again XC) so I had to email it to myself before my laptop completely crashed (it's gonna get fix thank GOD!) and I finish typing it on my grandma's laptop (why she has one when she doesn't even know how to turn one on I have no idea) and I finished it up on here. CX There are two new states introduces at the end of the chapter, Delaware and Georgia, the oldest Yay~!**_

_**Anywho, onto the chapter everyone's been waiting for...until the big wedding scene of course XD **_

* * *

Chapter 16:

"…I can't sleep." America said as she stared at the ceiling. She had been doing this for the past hour, hoping to fall asleep, but it was a no go. Grunting, she heaved herself up into a sitting position with her back to the headboard and looked around. "Damnit, I don't know how, but this is totally Ivan's fault….God damnit, I meant Russia!"

"You called?"

She gave a small scream, and quickly rolled over on her side with her arms around her stomach. Then she looked behind her to see the asshole she was just complaining about, staring at her with that stupid smile of his, and a bruise on his cheek…and getting blood on her cream colored carpet!

"What the hell happened to you?" She yelled struggling to sit back up for a moment. She looked at him with wide eyes. They both looked down at the small puddle forming under his left foot, then back at each other. "Blood…your bleeding…Oh God." Then she seemed to remember something. "You didn't kill England, did you?"

"Het. He was still breathing when I left him. Just a few broken bones, and-."

"I don't want to hear it!" She said quickly. "First aide for now." She waddled into her connecting bathroom and searched the medicine cabinet for the little red and white box that she always kept in every room. "Hey, how did you get in here anyway? This is the second floor."

"I wonder. One minute I was standing on a lighted pad in your basement, and the next I was here and you were damning me and saying it was my fault." He went to sit on the bed and put his foot on a nearby chair.

He took off his shoes and socks and rolled up his pant leg as the door opened suddenly and several blonds entered the door way, speaking all at once. He looked at them blankly, and the majority of them did the same, with the exception of a tall blonde male that gave him the evil eye, a short brunette girl that looked at him in wonder, and another girl, this one tall and with hair similar to his own, watching his face for something.

"You're bleeding!" The small brunette said, pointing at his leg. She got a light smack on the back of head by another older brunette girl while saying "Don't point at people."

"Leave her alone Fre, she's not killing anyone!" A boy with a zipped up dark blue coat that covered the lower half of his face said. Despite the coat, his voice wasn't muffled in the slightest.

"Why don't you leave me alone Cain. And take that thing off, it's making me hot!"

"Yeah sure, I'll take it off… when hell freezes over!" He shot back. They continued to argue back and forth while America came into the room with the first-aid kit in hand and the tall girl moved forwards towards him.

"Do you think he needs stitches?" The tall girl asked as she looked at his leg, but not touching it.

"Het, it is only a flesh wound." He informed them as America set the first aid on the bed next to him.

"You would say it's a flesh wound after getting shot." America muttered.

"But the bullet only nicked me. Nothing too serious."

"Is he gonna pass out or something?" Hawaii asked as Amelia took out some gauze and rubbing alcohol and placing it on the bed near Allison.

"No way, he hasn't lost enough blood for that yet." Penelope answered. She pointed at him and said "His cheeks are all pink and junk still."

"Plus he's not woozy or dizzy or swaying or anything…I think." Cain said studying the large man sitting on his mother's bed. After a moment he just nodded and said, "He'll be okay consciousness wise…Probably."

"This will sting for a moment." Allison informed him, holding a white rag over his leg. That was all the warning he got before she pressed it onto the wound. His eye twitching was the only sign that it was uncomfortable, and Florida whistled. "Geez, you really know how to pick 'em Mom. He seems really hardcore."

"Something in the kitchen is burning!" Amelia shouted, and that caused them to run out of the room, yelling about a cake, and soup, and bread and other food stuffs that they had probably ruined her clean kitchen to make. She rubbed her forehead and looked back at Alaska who was wrapping up his leg. She sighed and plopped on the bed, her head resting near his thigh.

"Спасибо Аляски*." He said as he took his leg off the chair. He fixed his pant leg and removed his other shoe.

"Oh, you do remember me." She said as she packed everything away.

"Da, though you have grown quite a bit since I last saw you. Amelia has taken good care of you." He said with a smile. He looked down to say something to her and saw she was fast asleep. "She must have been exhausted." He said as he brushed her hair out of her face and removed her glasses from her face.

"I think she's had a headache since we showed up. We don't mean to be but we are very overbearing." She replied from the bathroom. When she didn't get a reply, she peeked out of the bathroom and saw that Russia had moved and was now lying next to America with his eyes shut. "I'll just leave the two of you alone then."

"Спасибо." He murmured as she closed the door.

* * *

"Whoa, wait. Ya left 'em all alone!" Thomas asked after Allison told her siblings that America was asleep and Russia was with her.

"Yes…Uh, I wasn't suppose to?" She asked looking around. "Where's Uri?"

"He said something about talking to the wedding planner or something and then Georgia came in and she started helping too." Willow said coming into the kitchen. She plopped into a seat and started to pick at an orange bunt cake in front of her, before getting her hand smacked away by Florida. Before she could retaliate, her cell phone started to ring.

"Who is it?" Hawaii asked, looking up from the stove top.

"William." She answered before saying "Hello? What, no, the next ones not for two more weeks in Vancouver."

The others listened and watched as her eyes grew wider and she said "Whoa hold on, wait I'll put you on speaker!"

She pressed a button on the phone and a frantic voice said, "—And they're downstairs checking in right now, I swear!"

"Who's checking in where?" Nathanial asked coming into the kitchen with a bright haired blonde girl with curls down to her shoulders and a taller boy with a hat covering most of his head and hair that bumped into the top of the door before ducking down and quickly sitting at the table next to Fre.

"Gertie, I thought you were with Uri." Alaska said when she saw her.

"He chased me out, the little snot." She replied.

"The world, like literally." Washington said bringing them back to the conversation.

There were several cries of confusion before the tall boy took Willow's phone and gruffly said "Explain."

"Damien, is that you? Is everyone there? Do I have to leave the hotel!" The boy asked with fear tainting his voice as it grew squeakier with each question.

"Jesus, scare th' kid why doncha." Thomas said as Delaware grunted. Idaho took the phone from his weak grip.

"Willy, you just have to take it from the top, you don't have to leave." She said.

"Okay, well, uh, I was checking to see if I had mail or anything and I ran into one of the other countries, I dunno which one, but I went into the lobby and they were everywhere and they're checking in and junk."

"Which hotel are you at darlin'?" Gertie asked.

"The Fairmont." He replied. "Why exactly are they all here guys?" He squeaked. "Do I have to leave?"

"William, just go back to your room for now. I'll call you back later to tell you what's up. And get ready to come to the big house; you won't have to be outside for long." Nathanial told him and got a cross between a groan and a whine before the line was cut.

It was silent as they all stared at each other before Georgia said "Someone's gonna get in trouble."

* * *

**_Aki: Oh yeah, I totally forgot to add that I added Washington state to this chapter too. I don't know how, but I made him agoraphobic. only he likes to stay in hotels in his state instead of his house. In case anybody is confused, Willow is the physical manifestation of the nation's capitol, D.C. while William is the actual state. but if I go by that logic, the other countries should have at least one kid running around...argh, my head's gonna explode if I think about that too much! Also, Can anyone guess who Delaware's daddy is? It's not who you think if I know who you're thinking of!...Did that make any sense at all? Whateve, if you loved this chapter, please review, it would make me so happy!_**

**_Translations:_**

**_Спасибо Аляски- Thank you Alaska. _**

**_Hey look, I updated at night for once! _**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Aki: Wedding is taking place next chapter, I promise! Just wait a little longer and bare with me. I also updated on a Sunday; It seems I only like to write this on the weekends. I even busted a nail typing this somehow and didn't notice until I had to take a bathroom break. Also I'm so close to getting 200 reviews! I never expected to get as many as I did, let alone almost 200. And I'm only about half way down with this fic! And I'm going to have so much fun writing when Belarus finds out. Here's a hint for you guys; It involves rope, a bat and a hairbrush with a few ribbon too XD**_

_**Anyway, read on everyone! Hope you enjoy C:**_

* * *

Chapter 17:

America woke up later with a jaw splitting yawn, not moving her head from where it was resting. "Oh good Lord did I need that." She closed her eyes again and took a deep breath.

"Feeling better?" Russia asked. She was lying on his chest so he took the opportunity to play with her hair, twirling it around his fingers. The wheat colored strands were getting longer and he hoped that she kept letting it grow out. It would give him something to play with while she slept on him and he couldn't sleep, and something for the babies to tug at after they were born.

"Yeah." She sighed. "How long was I out?"

"The rest of the afternoon and night. It's almost sunrise." He said.

She opened her eyes and lifted her head so her chin was resting on his chest so she could look out the window. She squinted and saw a few stars and the soft orange glow of the sun coming up. She let her head flop back onto his chest and yawned again. "Why am I lying like this?"

"I don't know. You have a habit of sleeping on me." He smiled when she shot a dirty look at him. "It is true. It's hard for me to move because you like to cling to me."

"Nuh-uh!" She said pouting. "I don't cling anyway." She muttered.

"Da, you do." He said, hearing her despite her mumbling. "Mr. Tony has helped me escape your clutches many times in the past four months." He giggled.

"Shut up!" she said. She pushed herself up on the bed into a sitting position and commanded, "Pass me that pillow."

He did and wasn't surprised to get a face full of the pillow a second later. He started to chuckle and got hit again, this time in the chest. He caught the pillow and gently tugged it out of her hands before looking down at it in wonder. "Did you do this?" He asked tracing a picture of multiple peach blossoms done in soft pink and green embroidery thread.

"Yeah, who else would?" She snapped snatching the pillow from him. She looked down at it and gently traced the image of the flower. "It used to be Delaware's pillowcase. I did it for him ages ago. It was also the first thing I learned to do as a 'Proper English lady'." She said in a bad impression of England.

"Did England teach how?" Russia asked quickly with a frown.

"Not personally. He had the woman that looked after me at first teach me. And a bunch of other shit that I hardly remember." She put the pillow down and shuffled off the bed going over to closet. "Hey come here and help with this thing."

He saw in the little bit of light that she was tugging a large chest form the back of the closet. He wasted no time taking the handle of the chest and dragging it out of the closet. She walked out and clicked on the over head light before slowly sitting in front of the chest.

"Sit." She commanded and he plopped down next to her. "I have no idea why I'm showing this to you. No one's seen this, except for Allison, and that was only the chest itself, so you better feel privileged."

"Da, I will!" Russia responded as soon as she finished talking.

She took a deep breath before flipping the latch and pushing the top back. Inside were several stacks of cloth folded into neat squares. She pulled out a yellow one and unfolded it to show a small comforter with a bushel of pink Mountain Laurel along the edges. "I made this for Pennsylvania when I was having her whenever I had the time." She set it on her lap and pulled out a black handkerchief with a mostly white and burgundy flower on the upper right corner. "This is Utah's." She looked into the chest and said "It's mostly hankies and baby comforters, but there are a few pillow cases in here too."

"You made one for each of the children?" He asked taking out a white handkerchief with a gold rose curling around the edge.

"Yeah…That's New York's." She said glancing at the one he held in his hand.

"Why are they all so different?" he asked taking out a blue blanket with Magnolias sprouting from the bottom up.

"Everyone has to be different." She said. "They all have their own flags, and flowers and birds and songs…well most of them have songs…" She shook her head, and looked at the blanket in her hands. "I think I've spoilt them over the years. 'Mom, I don't want the same flag as you, let me have a different one!' 'Mom, I don't want the same bird as you, may I have a different one?' 'Mom, roses are so lame, I want a different flower.' And if one of them asks for something, I have to be fair and give it to everyone."

"So separate and yet so united." Russia said as he looked at everything.

"Yeah." She said as she took other pieces out to examine them. "It's mostly the governors saying they want to change something and then having them come and ask me for something. But some things are actually them asking me."

"You're a very dedicated mother." Ivan said scooting as close as possible to her. She gave him a shy little grin before ducking her head and shoving him in the arm saying, "Geez, would you give me a little breathing room?"

"Perhaps. Tell me about the rest of these." He said pulling out another baby comforter.

"Pushy much?" she commented, but complied, answering questions about the pieces that he would pull out.

* * *

Two and a half hours later there was a tap on the door that got both of their attention. Well, tap was an understatement. It was a bang that made America jump and caused Russia to somehow move himself in front of her with his pipe in hand. But they both relaxed when they heard, "Mama!"

Amelia quickly packed everything back into the chest before motioning for Ivan to help her up. She hobbled to the door but not before telling Ivan to put her chest back in the closet. She unlocked the door and opened it, saying, "Yes?"

"OHMIGAWD! They weren't lying." Was the reply she got. She looked up at the taller teenage boys. There were four of them standing at her door, along with a teen girl the same size as her.

"Shut up, Leon." The girl said punching him in the side. He grimaced and moved away from her, and she moved to hug her mother. "Nice to see ya again, Mama. How're you holding up so far?"

"Oh, I'm about as fine as I could be Jacquie." She said to the dirty blonde headed girl. She smiled and adjusted her round glasses that magnified her glass green eyes. Amelia looked over at the boys and tsk-ed when she saw the tallest boy there. "Chris, how many times do I have to tell you to keep the hair out of your eyes. It's the reason you always walk into walls." She waddled over to the boy dressed in khaki shorts and a tie-dyed T-shirt with sun bleached blond hair and reached up to brush his hair out his face and behind his ears. It revealed a tanned face and eyes the color of clear sea water in the middle of summer.

"I like it that way Mom." He mumbled but didn't pull it back.

"Buck up Orion." She said to the next boy in the line. He had a miserable look on his face as if he were a toddler that didn't get to go to the parade because it got rained out. She gave him a hug as well and said, "I know where the espresso machine was hidden and so does Allison. She'll help you find it." He perked up as much as he could without his usual amount of caffeine and quickly turned to search for his sister. She and New Jersey giggled as he fast walked towards the direction of the kitchen.

"I'll go too. Some black coffee would be nice. I drove the whole way here."

"Really? Which car did you use?" Amelia asked.

He grinned and said "My acid green Mayback 62. I wanted to drive one of my trucks but Kentucky and Tenn. talked me out of it at the last minute."

She grinned back at the sandy blonde in front of her. Before she could respond, Nebraska interrupted.

"Aren't you going to ask how I got all the way here Mama?" He asked trying to plaster on a cute face.

"You probably flew here." She said flatly. He gasped and lent against a wall.

"Mama is so cold to me. Why? Why can't she show me the same affection she shows everyone else?"

"Because you're a drama queen." Jacqueline said. "Oh, Gertrude sent us up here to wake you and to say breakfast is ready whenever you're ready." Turning to her bigger younger brothers, she said "C'mon you bumps on a log. Time to eat. We'll see ya down there Mama."

"Right." She peeked back into the room to see Russia standing there with a silly grin on his face.

"That was fun." He announced with a hand clap. "Will it be this lively if it's just the six of us?" there was a hopeful tone in his voice that made her giggle.

"It would be like this we were only having one and there were only gonna be three of us. You should see them on Christmas and Thanksgiving. It becomes a mad house." She looped her arm through his and pulled him out of the room. "Let's go, I'm famished."

* * *

**_Aki: I know it was short and all, but at least it's something! Yay!If anyone is wondering, the embrodery was of state flowers, and the ones on colored cloth were State colors. I'm serious, go look it up if you don't believe me :) Oh, someone asked that I put a Master list for all the states currently in this fic. So here goes:_**

**_New York- Nathanial _**

**_New Jersey- Jacqueline_**

**_Indiana- Isaiah_**

**_Cali.- Christopher_**

**_Nebraska- Napoleon (Leon for short)_**

**_Oregon- Orion_**

**_Delaware- Damien_**

**_Georgia- Gertrude (Did you know that's a Teutonic name?) _**

**_Alaska- Allison_**

**_Utah- Uri (This one's Slavic in origin) _**

**_Washington- William_**

**_D.C.- Willow_**

**_Idaho- Ida_**

**_Hawaii- Hina'ea (Hina for short)_**

**_Texas- Thomas_**

**_Florida- Freira/Fre_**

**_Colorado- Cain_**

**_Pennsylvania- Penelope _**

**_I think that's everyone so far...that's sad. I can't remember my OC's T~T I'll get it eventually. AND! A big round of applause for everyone who guessed Netherlands as Damien's Dad. Did I make my hints that obvious? Oh well, whatever. All of you win Boston Creme donuts XD Also, I made Nebraska into a little bit of an attention seeker. I have no idea how that happened. _**

**_Till next time everyone. Remember to review. _**

**_P.S. I'm writing a oneshot called Parents. It features PregFEMAmerica, FiancéeRussia, FaUK parents Canada&Quebec older brothers. Look for it, kay? Night! _**


	18. Chapter 18 pt 1

_**Aki: So...I had to break this up into parts, because I can't write really write something long. & if I wrote out the whole thing, You guys would have to wait a whole year for this to get published. So enjoy part one :)**_

* * *

Chapter 18:

"Amelia." Ivan called, getting her attention right before they had a chance to enter the hallway that held the banquet hall. "I have a confession to make."

"What? What confession?" She scowled. "Did you do something stupid? You did, didn't you?" she growled. When Russia didn't answer immediately, she sighed and said, "Spit it out."

"I've sent some invitations out for the wedding." He responded.

She stared up at him and he looked at her as her face went cherry red, then took a deep breath and said, "What's the point of getting mad? It'll just give me heartburn in the long run. As long as Belarus isn't there, I don't care."

"I made sure put down not to tell her in the invitations." He said as they continued walking down the hall.

"So?" She asked looking up at him.

"So?" He asked back, his head tilted and his smile in place so he could appear as innocent as possible.

"For Pete's sake…"She muttered. "Who did you invite?"

"Everyone besides my younger sister." He replied easily as they stopped outside of the door. He winced when he heard a crash and several yells come from behind the heavy door.

"Everyone…as in, all our allies, everyone? The ones we have to see at meetings everyone? As in-!" She stopped suddenly and paled.

"Amelia?" Russia asked putting one arm around her shoulders and the other holding onto her arm so she wouldn't fall back. "Что случилось? Является ли это детям*?" He placed a hand on her stomach.

"What? No, not them." She said pushing off his arm but letting him leaving his hand on her stomach. She wrung her hands and said, "Just that…certain nations that I've…been with didn't know I could get pregnant and all that stuff till now. Christ, everyone will wonder why there are so many kids running around and if they're smart they-!" She sighed. "This'll get so awkward, it won't even be funny."

"I'm sorry. I will take care of it." Ivan said grabbing her hand and pulling her a little closer. There was a frown on his face and a wrinkle on his brow, and she could imagine a little hamster on a wheel inside of his head as he tried to think of a solution. She stared at his face and couldn't help but think that the face he was making was cute._ 'Damnit, Ivan's not cute! …RUSSIA's not cute!'_ she thought suddenly scowling at his chest. _'An awesome chest by the way.'_ She thought idly as she remembered all the times she's seen him topless._ 'With a six pack to boot…Wait, what?'_

"Uh…Mom?"

"I didn't just think that!" she said loudly startling Russia from his thoughts and making the girl standing there take a step back. Her dishwater blonde hair hung from underneath a large grey hoodie that blocked the majority of her face and also covered her hands. Her legs were bare and she wore a pair of battered sneakers on her feet.

"Oh, Olivia, when did you get here?" America said trying to calm her heart.

"…This morning." She replied before turning and walking back into the room. They walked in and saw the large table that would've normally dominated the center of the room pushed up against the far wall and piled with food. There were smaller tables and chairs that were spread out all over the place and there were several teenagers all over the place. And when the teens saw them standing there, they quickly averted their eyes. And while Russia was confused, America just held back a sigh.

_'Might as well tell them I know before they "sacrifice" one of their siblings.'_ She thought opening her mouth. She closed it quickly and with a quick grin thought, _'No they can get a little nervous first.'_

"Mother," Alaska said from the doorway behind them. "Uri and Gertie asked me to give you this note."

Turning and taking the paper from the tall girl, she read it before passing it to Ivan.

"So they're kicking us outta here until 5?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Uri said not 5:05, and Gertie said not 4:55, and then they both said only 5:00."

"What about food? And the cake? And everybody's dresses and the tuxedos? And when everyone else gets here? And-."

"Yes, they said they want everything to be a surprise and they are taking care of it," She explained. She turned to Russia. "Do you have anyone in mind to be your best man and other groomsmen?"

"Ah, Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia would be a good choice." He replied easily.

"Okay then. Mother, who would you like to be your bridesmaids?"

"Mattie as my maid of honor…and uh…You and Gertie…and Penelope, if she wants to do it. And Hina'ea can be the flower girl."

"That's all?"

"You want your brother to be your maid of honor?" Ivan asked.

"Sure, why not. We gotta go change." America said. She grabbed Russia's hand and tugged it saying, "Follow me, there's a café that we can get breakfast from." They left quickly, closely followed by Alaska who said she was "Making sure they really did leave."

"That was way too easy." A bottle blonde boy near the table said after they couldn't hear their mother's footsteps anymore. He turned his electric blue eyes to room at large. "Doesn't anyone else think that she left too quickly? She always put up a fight when we organized her other parties and junk."

"You're just being paranoid, Nevada." Idaho said from the window seat. "They'll probably walk around after they eat or something." She said before going back to her home fries.

"And that's cuz you always call a bunch of strippers as soon as she leaves." New Jersey said.

"…I knew I forgot to do something." He said taking out his cell phone.

* * *

"Neal sure as hell better not be ordering strippers to show up again." America muttered before she took a bite out of a blueberry muffin.

"Strippers?" Russia asked taking a bite of his own cranberry muffin. "Why would anyone hire strippers for a wedding?"

"Nevada's…different." Was all she said before turning to look out of the window.

They were both quiet after that, each lost in their own thoughts, until Russia said, "How does Mikhail and Dimitri sound to you?"

"Hmm?"

"Raina and Anfisa are also good names."

"I'm not even finished with my second trimester and you're already thinking up names?"

"Isn't it a good thing to figure out the names beforehand so you are organized?" He asked with a tilt of his head and a finger held to his lips.

_'Is he trying to be cute?'_ Amelia thought with a small snicker. "I guess so, but I've never done it that way before. I just named them a day or two after they were born."

"Зачем вы ждете*?" he asked.

"Because," She began to answer, ignoring the fact the he just spoke his native language. "I've had natural births for all my kids, with a midwife and everything, in an old cabin near the Canadian border. And after each one of them were born, I would just lock myself in my room, sit in my rocking chair, and just sorta… look at them." She said looking at her hands that were now resting on the table top. She took a deep breath and quickly finished with, "By the time I came out of the room, I had known what their names were."

"So it will be easier for you if you are in your cabin?" He asked making her look up at him.

"I dunno." She replied. "But I definitely need my rocking chair."

"Тогда я знаю, что мне теперь делать*." He said with a nod. She looked at him before setting her elbows on the table and resting her chin on her hands.

"What now?" She asked with a bored tone.

Russia looked at her before checking his pocket watch. "It is only 9:30 now, so-."

"So let's go to the movies." America said suddenly.

"The movies?" he asked standing. He went to her side quickly to help her up before they made their way to the door.

"Yeah, why not? We'll have the whole place to ourselves."

"Then it will be like a first date, da?"

America frowned. "No, it'll be…two people-."

"Who are technically married." Russia added.

"—Just watching a movie together. That's all, just a movie, nothing more than that."

"What else would we do but watch the movie?" he asked looking down at her.

America blushed and looked away as her imagination went into overdrive._ 'Damn you hormones!'_

Ivan smiled and decided to tease her a little. "Amelia? Did you not hear me? I asked what-?"

"Absolutely nothing!" she said loudly. A few people stopped to stare, but a quick glare from Ivan had them rushing off.

"Please lead the way to the cinema-." He started.

"Where we'll only watch movies." Amelia swiftly added.

"Da, only movies." He finished as they began walking.

* * *

"It is four forty-five." Ivan said as they exited the theater.

Amelia yawned and said "Really? I didn't even get to watch the whole movie."

"Because you slept through four and a quarter showings of it." He informed her. "Why didn't you say you were tired? We could've gone back so you could sleep."

"Nah." She said with another yawn. They began walking. "The kids would have a conniption fit if we came back before five. Have you ever heard 50 kids all yelling at you at the same time because they didn't get to do what they wanted?"

"No, I can't say that I have." He answered back.

America shot him a look that clearly said, 'Seriously?', before saying, "That was a rhetorical question."

"Da, I know." He replied before falling silent. "I want to try something."

"What?"

"This." He stopped and took her hand stopping her in the progress, and quickly placed it in the crook of his arm before walking again, but this time taking smaller steps so she could keep up.

Amelia blushed and just looked down at her protruding belly.

"This is nice, da?" He asked after five minutes of silence.

"What's good about it? My hand's stuck in the sweaty crook of your arm." She said lowly.

"Would you like to let go?" He stopped and looked down at her, a small frown on his face.

She looked up but looked back down quickly."I didn't say that. Quit putting words in my mouth." She mumbled. Ivan perked right up and they continued on their way back.

* * *

"You're late." Uri said as he and Gertie stood in the entrance hall looking at their mother and soon to be step-father. "Its 5:0-," He looked at his cell phone. "7!"

"Yeah, we went and got ice cream." Amelia said holding up a half eaten butterscotch soft serve cone.

"I apologize, it was my idea." Ivan said holding up his plain vanilla cone.

"It doesn't matter." Gertie said before reaching for a walkie-talkie on her belt loop. "The eagle and bear have landed; I repeat, the eagle and bear have landed."

"What? Did we need to have codenames? And if we did, couldn't we have cool ones?" America grumbled.

"Is this how everyone sees me? As a bear?" Russia asked her.

"Well, I thought you looked like a deranged puppy a few months ago."

A whistle blowing got their attention as they turned back to Gertie, who had said whistle around her neck and Uri, now accompanied by two sets of twins. Next to Georgia were two girls that were roughly fourteen with honey blonde pigtails and glasses covering their doe brown eyes, and next to Uri were two bronze haired sixteen year old boys with sea blue eyes.

"Hey Ma." The girls said giving her little finger waves.

"Hello Mother." The two boys said with a bored tone.

"Ma, Debbie and Diana are gonna help you get ready, along with the rest of the girls." Gertie told her.

"And Conner and Calvin are going to help you Russia." Uri told him.

"I see…" He said.

"C'mon Ma." One of the twin girls said grabbing her arm gently. The second twin grabbed her other arm and they both led her away with Gertie closely following after. Ivan and the boys looked after as Amelia disappeared and when she was out of sight, they turned to him.

"You have a tux, don't you?" The twin on the right asked.

Before he could answer, Uri said, "It's already laid out in his room."

The twin on the right said "Perfect." Before they both turned and walked away. Getting the idea, Russia followed after them.

* * *

"What in the seven hells hit me?" Arthur groaned as he opened his eyes.

"That would be Russia, limey bastard."

He jumped back and instantly regretted it when sharp stabs of pain attacked him from several parts of his body. He looked himself over to see his right arm in a cast and his left leg in the same predicament. He also had bandages wrapped around his chest and he remembered getting his noggin hit with that God forsaken pipe.

"That's what you get, fucking dumbass." Tony said ignoring his jump and following cry of pain. "If you move around, you'll only make it worse and hinder your healing process, so I suggest you fucking stay still."

"W-what? Where am I?" He asked looking around the room.

"The living room. After I cleaned that fucking mess you both made, I dragged your fat limey ass in here from the kitchen, and dressed your wounds, you ungrateful ass." He explained while fixing his pillows. "Now shut the fuck up and recuperate so you can leave me the hell alone."

"Where did that bloody bastard go?" he asked quickly ignoring the command the short alien made.

"Don't you fucking listen?" Tony asked. "He left, hours ago. And he left this for you. I personally think it's a hilarious 'fuck you' memento." He told him handing him his invitation.

"What?" he yelled. He quickly followed that with another pained wail when Tony pressed one of his hands onto his chest.

"Shut the fuck up already!"

He glowered at the extraterrestrial but kept his mouth shut this time.

"If you want to watch the wedding it'll be on TV later tonight."

"They're televising it?" England asked scandalized.

"Did I stutter?" Tony asked back. He tossed the remote to Arthur before going over to the computer. "Keep the noise down to a fucking minimum, and I'll get you dinner in an hour. If you start bitching, I'll kick your ass out." He looked him in the eye, saying "You have been warned…"

England gulped and decided to keep his comments to himself for the time being.

* * *

"Be honest; do I look fa-."

"No." all the girls said quickly.

America frowned and looked at herself in the mirror while her daughters sent each other looks that went unnoticed by their mother. The dress was on and zipped and the skirt fell gently around her stomach, waist and legs. She spun around in it and watched as it flowed up, then back down, also catching sight of the ruby red flats that graced her feet . She made a face at the red that colored the gown and shoes and muttered, "It had to be red, didn't it? It couldn't be, like, blue or something, could it? Smug bastard." Then she frowned again and said, "I do look fat…Like a white whale…"

Cries of Mama, Mom, Mother and Ma made her turn and face the 24 girls that were either helping her get ready, or getting ready themselves.

"We've gotta do yer hair." Kentucky, a girl with sunny blonde pigtails and baby blue eyes said, going beside her mother and leading her to sit in front of the vanity.

"'Nd yer makeup." Arkansas said her eyes a dark green that matched her light brown hair nicely.

"Yeah, whatever." America replied as she sat.

"Oh, I wanna do her makeup!" Hawaii said jumping to her feet and rushing over.

"No, I'm doing it." New Jersey said, already picking up some eyeliner.

"Make sure you don't make them look like those orange freaks that are so popular nowadays." Pennsylvania said from her corner where she played with a PSP.

New Jersey gasped and turned to the older girl. "How many times do I have to tell you guys to quit bringing them up!" she screeched. "Mom, make them quit it!"

"All of you leave Jacquie alone." Amelia sighed. "And I'm doing my own makeup."

"That's no fun." Hawaii said. It got quit as Amelia did her makeup while her daughters went back to whatever it was they were doing before they started fighting.

"I'm bored." Penelope said standing. "I'm gonna see what Uri's doing."

They watched her go, and when the door closed behind her the silence resumed.

With a sigh, Amelia said "Who wants to do my hair?"

Cries of "Me me me!", "I'll do it!" and "No I will!" soon filled the room.

* * *

"We have a little problem." Gertie said opening the door to where her brothers and Russia were getting ready. But since she was a nice and modest southern girl, her eyes were covered with one of her hands, while the other was holding the door open. "Oh shut up. I helped change most of your diapers!"

"Problem?" Came Ivan's voice over the sounds of 26 teenage boys scrambling to get out of her line of sight.

"Don'tcha know how ta knock?" Texas asked. She frowned and closed the door, only to knock, wait two seconds then opened the door again to say, "It's not Ma related, so I just need Uri."

"Coming!" He called getting up and side stepping her to get out of the door. Gertie sent them a quick goodbye, before closing the door again. "What's the problem?"

"Well, the TV crews have arrived and some of the guest have already shown up and-."

"What? It's only 7:26. We won't even seat anyone until eight!" He said as they began walking towards the entrance hall.

"You don't have to tell me twice." She said.

When they got to the entrance hall they both stopped. "I swear there weren't this many people when I left." Gertie said as they took in the large mass of people that contained nations, and TV crews. "Like rabbits in spring time."

"What the hell?" Penelope said coming to a stop next to her siblings. "It's only like 7:30 right? Why are they all here now?"

"It doesn't matter why they're here, just that they are here, a whole half an hour early." Gertie said.

"Okay, Gertie you know where the camera men have to set up right?" Utah asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Then I need your whistle." Uri said holding out his hand.

"I don't have it with me." She said quickly.

"Why not?"

"Forgive me for forgetting it when I noticed all these people here." She shot back.

"Hey, I've got this." Pennsylvania said bringing out a mini megaphone.

"Where'd you get that?" Gertie asked while Uri took it from her.

"Found it." She replied with a shrug, hanging it over to her older sister, who handed it over to Utah.

He turned it on quickly and said, "Attention. Can I have everyone's attention please?" When everyone was looking his way, he continued on to said, "To all the news crews and TV men, please follow my assistant so you can all set up."

"Assistant?" Gertie hissed lowly as the cameramen started to walk towards her.

"Sorry, beat me up later." He whispered to her as she started to lead them away. He turned back to the crowd of gathered nations and took a breath. "Everyone else, please follow me." He looked at Pennsylvania and whispered "Go tell everyone we're pushing this thing up; I'll stall them for now."

"Hey, Uri said its show time." Pennsylvania said as she hit the door to the male's dressing room. Russia opened the door and looked down at her.

"But it's not eight o'clock yet."

"Yeah well…" She looked behind him and looked at her brothers. "Hey, everyone with a job to do, go do it! This thing just got pushed up! Gotta go. See ya." She said turning and walking towards he mother's dressing room.

She turned the corner and ran into Hawaii, knocking the other girl over. "Where are you going?"

Standing, the brunette brushed off her white and red flower girl dress, and said, "Mom told me to give this to Russia to put in his pocket thingy on his coat." She said lifting up a white handkerchief with a large sunflower made of a mixture of yellow clear and brown glass beads in the upper right corner.

"Pretty." Pennsylvania muttered as they both looked at how it caught the lights.

"Yeah, I know right? Anyway, gotta hurry now, cuz Gertie said we have to start in a few minutes. So bye." She finished before walking around her older sister and going to the boy's room.

Pennsylvania continued on her way to her mother's room.

* * *

"So, guest of the bride go on the right, and guest of the groom go on the left." Uri said opening up the door to the East room. There were several rows of folding seats, with at least fifty extra on the right side; there was a red carpet that led to the far wall, which held an arch that was decorated with red and white roses. "But before you all take a seat, I need Matthew Williams, Raivis Galante, Toris Lorinaitis and Eduard Von Bock to step aside and follow me please."

He motioned for everyone else to take a seat and when he saw that only Canada, Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia were standing he stepped outside in the hall he turned to them.

"Is there a problem?" Lithuania asked one Utah turned to them.

"No, no problem at all. It's just that you three- Misters Galante, Lorinatis and Von Bock- have the pleasure of being Mr. Braginski's groomsmen. And you," He turned to the right, only to see an empty space. "Where'd he go?"

"I'm over here." Matthew said from his left getting his attention.

"Oh…And you get to be Mo-Ms. Jones's Maid of Honor." He said quickly catching his slipup quickly.

"W-we have to be his groomsmen?" Latvia asked as he began to tremble. Estonia and Lithuania started to tremble as well.

"He requested it himself." Utah answered. "But you could probably pick who gets to be the best man amongst yourselves, so-."

"Not it!" Latvia said quickly.

"Not it!" Estonia said as soon as Latvia closed his mouth.

"Eh? That's not fair I wasn't ready." Lithuania cried.

"Uh…" Canada started. "Are you sure Amelia wanted me to be-?"

"Da that is what she said earlier." Russia said choosing that moment to walk down the hallway. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with a deep red waistcoat that could be seen underneath the jacket. In his lapel pocket, it appeared to be a sunflower, but once her got close enough they could all see it was a handkerchief. His scarf was still around his neck, but instead of it being wound around him snugly, it just hung around his neck, so they could clearly see the black bowtie that sat under his collar. "Shall we begin now?"

"Howdy, we're here." Georgia said as she Alaska and Hawaii turned the corner. The two older girls were wearing matching rose pink dresses with simple red sashes around their middles, while Hawaii had on a pale yellow dress that reached her knees and a crown of sunflowers on top of her black locks that were swept up in a complicated style.

"Uh, right." Utah said. "Hina'ea, you'll go first, followed by Mr. Lorintis, and you'll walk down the aisle with Mr. Williams. Mr. Galante, you'll walk with Gertrude," He said motioning to Gertie who gave him a little wave. "And Mr. Von Bock will walk with Allison, who will bring up the rear. Then Mr. Braginski, then Ms. Jones. Now places everyone!"

* * *

_**Aki: PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I know I said the wedding would be happening this chapter, and it kinda did...I spent a lot of time writing and rewriting this so I hope it came out okay. Plus I'm trying to get into school, & I help my grandma out with my little cousins and stuff like that. I'll get part 2 out ASAP!**_

_**Translations:**_

_**Что случилось? Является ли это детям?- What's wrong? Is it the children?**_

_**Зачем вы ждете- Why were you waiting?**_

_**Тогда я знаю, что мне теперь делать- Then I now what to do now.**_

_**I think that's it for now. And again, I'm sorry!**_


	19. Chapter 18 pt 2

**Chapter 18 Pt2:**

The other countries watched as a few dozen kids walked through the door and sat in the last few rows that made up the back of the bride's side of the make shift wedding hall. But before they could start up on conversations concerning the children, the doors opened and Hina'ea began to stroll down the aisle, throwing small handfuls of sunflower and rose petals around her feet and at one particular brown haired girl in the back of the bride's side of the sitting area. After she did that, she hurried down the center of the aisle quickly before the girl could retaliate.

Then the doors opened up again, allowing Canada, who held onto a sunflower bouquet and Lithuania, who had a rose pinned to the lapel of his suit jacket, to walk arm in arm up to the altar, both of their faces a bright ruby red. They made it there in record time and quickly separated from one another. They were soon followed by Latvia walking with a blonde girl that was about half a head taller than him, and Estonia walking with a tall ash blonde girl. Both males had roses on their lapels and both girls carried sunflower bouquets.

Next came Russia, and the cameras that were located in the back and sidelines of the room swiveled to land on him as he walked. He calmly made his way to the altar, moving to stand on the left along with Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia. He stood tall and with confidence as everyone waited with baited breath for America to walk down the aisle next.

* * *

"I can do this." America said, giving herself a pep talk outside of the East Room. "I can so totally do this. Why can I do this? Cuz I'm Amelia Fucking Jones, US of A, and I'm oh so awesome. Yeah, that's why."

She reached for the handle slowly, as she felt her stomach churning._ 'No turning back now.'_ She thought pulling open the door. _'Just like pulling off a band-aide, nice and quick.'_ Squaring her shoulders, she lifted her head as she ignored the music, cameras and other nations, and simply started to walk down the aisle. Her hair was done in a simple twisted up-do style, and was decorated with red gems encrusted combs that held it all together, while she had a little bit of blush and pale red lip gloss on her lips for her make-up._ 'Just ignore everyone; they're not important right now. Just one foot in front of the other, and try not to trip. God I wish I had my glasses. Why did I leave them in our -MY!- room?'_ With her rose and sunflower bouquet in her white gloved hands, she gradually made her way to the alter to stand next to Russia. "Ready for action." She muttered loud enough for only Russia to here.

"кончнео*." Russia told her quietly.

* * *

"What the bloody hell?" England yelled trying to sit up on the couch he had been stuck on since he woke up. "She's really going through with this? She can't!"

"Shut the fuck up already!" Tony shouted from the kitchen. "I'm getting tired of all your bitching!"

"I am not doing anything of the sort!" England replied turning off the TV. He stared at the blank screen before turning it back on again and groaning at the sight of America and Russia standing hand in hand, while Russia started reciting his wedding vows. He seethed as he watched Amelia do the same thing after Russia had finished. "This is simply pure madness."

"Didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up?" Tony asked walking out of the kitchen with a tray in hand. He none to gently placed it on England's lap and turned to the television to see the minister pronouncing them married, and the Presidents of both countries stand to shake hands, before Russia swooped down to plant a kiss on his new bride's lips. After a lengthy thirty seconds, in which Hungary and Belgium squealed while snapping picture after picture and England had a minor heart attack due to stress, Russia released her. Instead of snapping and hitting him like most of the room expected, she surprised everyone by merely blushing to the roots of her hair and glaring up at him. He returned her glare with a beaming smile and grabbed her hand gently, before guiding her down the aisle.

* * *

"It's amazing that the children could do all of this in a little over six hours." Russia said to America as he sat down at the head of a long table. America sat to his right, along with Canada, Alaska and Georgia, while Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia sat in the seats to his left.

"Yeah they work fast when they're not fight with each other." America commented as she eyed the buffet across the hall. Specifically the large four tier cake with white icing and red decorations. 'I wanna piece of cake.' She whined to herself. 'I hope it's chocolate, and I hope Fri made it. Or if it's cheesecake, I hope Nathan made it. But vanilla cake made by Victor would be delicious too!'

"Amelia," Amelia came back down to earth when Russia called her name and looked to see most of the countries that showed up were lining up in front of her. "Everyone wants to congratulate us. Isn't that nice of them?"

"Uh…"

"America!" Hungary said as she, Seychelles, Belgium, Liechtenstein, Ukraine, Taiwan and Vietnam crowded around her pushing everyone else out of the way. "May I take another picture of you?"

"No, wait how far along are you?" Belgium asked before America could answer.

"How come you're so big?" Seychelles asked.

"You look about ready to pop!" Vietnam exclaimed as she looked the blonde nation over.

Ukraine basically wailed and gave America a tight hug.

As they kept peppering her with questions, the rest of the male nations in the room watched as the females practically pushed everyone away from the new bride so they could glue themselves to her side.

"Je n'envie pas l'Amérique à tout moment*." France muttered as he watched them try to talk all at once.

* * *

"That took way too much time for no reason." America said as the female countries walked away from her after two whole hours of nonstop talking and questions. At least it wasn't all bad. Ivan had hung around for the last hour and brought her some stuff from the buffet table; including a slice of the red velvet cake that Georgia made after she finished her meal of salad and small bowl of shrimp gumbo made by Mississippi. However it was now late and everyone was heading back to the airport to catch their flights home, both the nations and her kids.

"Amérique, I'm glad I could finally catch you alone." France said. He quickly made it to her side and murmured, "Have you seen Angleterre at all in the last few days?"

"No…"She said slowly, thinking._ 'He couldn't still be there, right?'_

"Let me see your phone?" He handed it over without a problem and she quickly dialed her landline.

"America's not here, so leave me the fuck alone!"

"Whoa, wait! Tony, it's me!" She said quickly, before the little grey man could hang up on her. "Hey, did uh, England leave yet?"

"No, his limey ass is still here, and he won't shut the fuck up!" he said yelling the last part at England. America heard Arthur yelling back at the alien and Tony quickly said, "I gotta take care of something. See you when you get back."

"Uh, bye…" She said to the dial tone. She handed the cell phone back to France and turned to look for Russia. She saw him talking to the Baltics and trying to calm down a tear stained Ukraine.

"Я буду приносить Амелия дома в ближайшее время, так тому и быть на взглядедля Беларуси*." He told the three before turning to his sister.

Before he could say anything to her, she said, "Just keep her safe Ivan, I can't wait to see my племінниць і племінників*." She said giving him a small smile. He returned it with one of his own smiles and was about to comment when Amelia walked over. "I'll leave you two alone. Вітаємо, і ласкаво просимо в сім'ю Амелії." She said before walking away with Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia.

She shot the bustier woman a smile then said, "We can't go back to New York. England's still there,-"

"I could always take care of him." Ivan quickly proposed as they walked out of the East Room. However, while everyone else turned left, Russia and America turned right, so they could go back to their room.

"- and I really don't want to see you almost kill him." America finished.

"Hmm." Russia said. "Don't worry, I already planned for this."

"Huh?" She asked looking up at him. "You planned on England staying at my house?"

"Het, not that. I didn't plan on us returning to New York just yet."

"What? What about my things? And what about Tony? I can't leave him there, he hates England! Last time I left them alone for more than three days, England almost got a lobotomy. And where will we be going, exactly?"

"To my home. For our honeymoon."

"Oh, no." She said with hands on her hips. "I'm not going anywhere near there. Not when I don't know where that creepy sister of yours is lurking around. That's like a pirate walking into a bar with the most badass bounty hunter sitting at the bar!"

"Do not worry." He said untying his bowtie. "We aren't leaving for another three days. That will give Toris enough time to get her out of my house, and for you to get more clothes. Also, I will have time to get your rocking chair from the cabin."

"Oh." Was Amelia's brilliant comeback. When she noticed Ivan's shirt was already pulled out of his slacks and unbuttoned, she squeaked and covered her eyes, swiftly twisted her torso away from him._ 'Don't look, don't look, DON'T LOOK!'_ she screamed to herself.

"Amelia, are you okay?" he asked with a smirk on his lips.

"Yeah, I'm all hunky dory over here. So like, you don't have to come over here or anything." She said in a small voice.

She heard him shuffling around and chanced a peek between her fingers. She jumped back with a shout when she saw Russia standing in front of her without his shirt on. His arms shot out, winding around her back to stop her from falling onto the floor. The awkward position reminded her of the time she had danced with Spain and he did this dip thing with her that left her confused.

"Are you alright Amelia?" He asked looking down at her.

"I…that…uh…" she stuttered as he pulled her up. When she was standing she realized that she was eye level with his chest. Her fast rapidly warmed up and took a step back. "B-bathroom. Gotta, do…stuff!" she said while gathering her dress in her arms and power walking to the bathroom door, all while trying to calm her racing heart.

'Она так стеснялась~*.' He thought as he continued to get ready for bed.

* * *

**_Aki: So...that's the wedding? I'm sorry it took so long, I meant to get it out sooner, truly I did, but ya know...real life and all that jazz. I hope the wedding and stuff afterwards wasn't to brief or anything. And of course there are probably spelling/grammatical errors galore, so please forgive me for that. BUT HEY! By the next chapter, I might have Belarus show up so stay tuned :D! Also, for everyone here who read my Parents oneshot, I'm working on two more called 'Wedding' and 'Birth', as well as a prom oneshot~! Be on the look out for them soon XD_**

_**Translations: **_

_**кончнео- Of course**_

_**Je n'envie pas l'Amérique à tout moment- I don't envy America at the moment.**_

_**Я буду приносить Амелия дома в ближайшее время, так тому и быть на взглядедля Беларуси- I'll be home soon, so be on the lookout for Belarus**_

_**племінниць і племінників- Nieces and nephews **_

_**Вітаємо, і ласкаво просимо в сім'ю Амелії- Congratulations, and welcome to the family Amelia**_

_**Она так стеснялась- She's so shy~**_


	20. Chapter 19

_**Aki: Hey Guys! *Dodge's rotten tomatoes* So hey, I guess apologies are in order. I'm sorry for being basically gone for like...the rest of summer and at least half of fall. But I had to start helping my grandma take care of my cousins, and I help them with homework and junk most nights, and my sleep schedule's all wonky...and I got a tumblr, so that's contributed to my slacking in writing. Eh heh...**_

_**But the new chapter's here now, so rejoice and keep reading~! **_

* * *

Chapter 19:

"Where is he?"

Lithuania and Poland jumped and Trois quickly scanned the room to find where the voice had come from while Feliks hid behind him. A light clicked on in the kitchen and they both saw Belarus standing there. With the light at her back and silhouetting her figure, Lithuania thought she looked like a messenger from hell.

"O-oh, Belarus. Heh heh... W-what brings you-?"

"I did not come here for you idiotic chit-chat. Дзе Вялікага Брата*?" she asked taking a step forward.

"L-like why would we know?" Poland asked from behind Toris.

"Keep out of this, idiot." She spat. "I will not ask again Toris. Where is Big Brother?"

"W-well, I don't know where he is, -."

With a scream that had Poland fainting on the spot, she quickly moved towards him and grabbed him by the collar, bringing his face closer to hers. "If I find out you knew where he was and you did not tell me, you will regret it." she hissed. She pushed him back, making him fall over an unconscious Poland and stalked out of the front door.

* * *

Sitting up, Ivan looked down at Amelia with a smile on his face. he reached out and gently moved a lock of hair out of her face. Her nose scrunched up and he stilled, fearing he had woken her up, but he relaxed when she grumbled something about a green chicken. With a small smile, he carefully made his way out of bed so he wouldn't wake his wife. With that thought, he almost succumbed to a fit of giggles._ 'A wife!'_ He thought._ 'My wife!'_ As he got dressed for the day ahead, that was the only thing that went through his head._ 'My wife, who is pregnant with my children!'_ He did let out a giggle then, as he reached for the door handle. He sent one last look at America before leaving the room and closing the door quietly behind him.

"First thing's first." He said as he took put his cell phone.

* * *

"God damn him." America grumbled as she sat up half an hour later. "I can't even sleep when he's not here now!"

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and slowly rocked until she could put her feet on the ground. She shuffled over to the bathroom complaining the whole way. "I can't sleep, I'm getting bigger than when I had my twins, and he's not here for me to bitch at. Some husband." She stopped at that with a small blush on her face, then shook her head as if to shake the thought from her head.

After using the bathroom, she walked back out and stood in the middle of her room. She looked down at her left hand and stared at the ring._ 'Well,'_ She thought._ 'He's doing more than France or Spain or England ever did. All those three ever did was hide me away from everything else. And no one else even knew about me before all this wedding business.'_ She sighed and plopped back down on the bed. _'At least he's taking responsibility for his actions, as Kiku would say.'_

She could remember how Spain and France always went into hysterics when ever they had discovered she was pregnant, how they were worried for themselves and what they could've done if they had gotten drunk the night before, or what the hell they were thinking, contemplating touching her while they were sober. And of course, they were scared of what England would do to them when he found out, since he somehow always found out, and neither of them would spare her a second glance after they found out. And then there was England, who had to be all high and mighty, with his 'I've warned you about this Amelia' s and 'Don't you ever learn?'s

Lifting her hand with a sigh, she watched the soft light from the rising sun hit the gems on her engagement ring and made red dots of light appear on her face and bedspread. Shaking her head, she put her hand down with a blush covering her face. "What am I, a crow?" She got back up and walked over to her closet. She was sure she left some yarn and her knitting needles here. She always made sure she had something to craft with, in case she got bored or had to wait for something. She frowned when she only found a ball of bright violet yarn with her needles jutting out of it proudly. "Of all the colors I've ever bought, I would have only one color left that matches that bastard's eyes."

She looked down when she heard her stomach growl.

"Yeah, yeah I hear you guys. Food first, then knitting." She said as she went to stand back up.

* * *

Russia walked into the room to see America sitting up in bed. He had left while America was still asleep, at least three hours ago. Now she was just sitting there knitting something furiously, her lips moving silently and a scowl set on her face.

"How long have you been up?" He asked and she quickly looked up while trying to hide whatever she was working on.

"I dunno. Two hours maybe?" she replied, stuffing the yarn and whatever it was becoming under her pillow. "I already ate, so don't worry about that."

He hummed and went to sit next to her, saying "What were you working on?"

"Nothing." She replied quickly. She started rocking and he reached out to steady her in case she fell. "Calm down, I'm just getting up." She informed him. "Jeez, do you think I'll break if I move?"

"I do." He admitted while watching her. He stood up saying, "I get worried when I see you start to rock like that, and when you try to bend over, and when yo-."

"Alright I get it." She said while she went pink in the face. She turned away so he couldn't see. "But you don't have to, alright? I've been knocked up lots of times, and the only thing that's different now is you."

"Is that a bad thing Amelia?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

She looked up at him, blinking and doing a very good intimation of a hungry goldfish. After a minute of this, she turned her head down and covered her face with her hands.

"Amelia?" Ivan asked as he tried to bend down to see if she was okay. He stopped and stood up straight when she mumbled something. "Давай еще раз?" He asked, cupping his hand around his ear and leaning towards her slightly bent figure.

"I said...it might not be...bad per se..." She grumbled, a little louder than last time. He grinned and she must have sensed it somehow, because she looked back up at him quickly. "But that doesn't mean its all peachy keen either, so don't go around thinking you're the best thing since sliced bread." Her face was flushed slightly, and she was looking over his shoulder instead of directly in his eyes.

"That's okay. Это что-то для нас, чтобы работать*." He said grabbing her chin and bending again to catch her lips in a quick kiss.

Sputtering, Amelia was about to say something when she stopped suddenly and looked down at her stomach. Ivan frowned and was about to speak when America suddenly grabbed his hand and placed it on the upper left part of her bloated stomach. He was about to try and ask her what she was doing again, when he felt something under his hand move. He stared in wonder as it kept moving, not taking his eyes off the spot his hand occupied.

"Просто удивительно*." He whispered, as he started to rub the spot.

* * *

_**Aki: Okay, so it's kinda rushed and such, but I hope you guys still like it. And hey, do you guys remember Parent? Well I have a kinda squeal called Birth that's a two shot. And yep, I passed right over Wedding; Why? I dunno,but it's out so you should check that our too!...please?**_

_**And hey! Belarus made an appearance! You'll see more of her too! Until next time :D**_

_**Translations: **_

_**Просто удивительно- It's amazing**_

_**Это что-то для нас, чтобы работать- It's something for us to work on.**_

_**Дзе Вялікага Брата- Where is Big Brother?**_


	21. Chapter 20

_**Aki: Hey guy! First and foremost, I have to say sorry! This has literary been sitting half done for a few months now, but I was hit with such a terrible case of writer's block that even my original stuff suffered. But I promised I would finish this, and so I shall! ONTO THE CHAPTER!**_

* * *

Chapter 20:

Amelia woke up some time later to humming and someone playing in her hair. After their little kinda argument, and the surprise of the babies moving, she had felt drained. Russia had noticed despite his full attention being on her bloated belly, and hearded her over to the bed. _'When did I fall asleep?'_ She thought, before reaching up to grab the hand in her hair. "Quit it." She mumbled, blinking as the late afternoon sun hit her face.

"Доброе утро*!" He said suddenly sitting up. "I'm glad you're awake, we should really get ready."

"Wha?" She asked looking up at him. "Ready for what?" She tried sitting up, and when she couldn't quite make it, Russia placed an arm around her shoulders and lifted her up.

"For our flight." He said simply, getting off the bed after she was settled upright. It was then that she noticed the pair of suitcases sitting by the door.

"What? Why do we need to fly anywhere?" She asked, rubbing her temple.

Ivan stopped getting the last of their little trinkets together to go back to her side and ask, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, geez, stop smothering me." She told him. "Why do we need to fly anywhere?" She asked again watching as he resumed packing their things.

"We are going on our honeymoon." He told her while stepping into the bathroom to gather their toiletries.

"Honeymoon? To where?" She asked as she tried to get up to follow him. She had to admit that a small kernel of excitement was beginning to grow, if only to herself.

"It's a surprise!" He said, emerging from the bathroom as she finally stood up.

"A surprise...?" She asked with a small smile, but the shook her head and began to scowl. "Wait, when is this flight? And to where?" She asked shuffling after him.

"We have three hours, but do not worry." He told her. "Your bosses wife got you a whole new wardrobe, and anything you need but don't have I will get it for you."

"What? How long was I asleep?" She asked trying to follow him as he continued to walk around the room, double checking everything to make sure he had packed everything.

"Not long. But you are a very heavy sleeper." He said as he finally decided that he had everything they would need packed. "Come, let's be off before it gets too late."

Amelia didn't have a chance to protest before he had their bags in his hands and was walking out of the door. "Hey, wait a minute!" She called after him as she waddled out of the door. He stopped and waited for her to catch up to him before he started walking again, this time shortening his strides so that she could keep up with him.

"Where are we going anyway?" She asked again, a little breathless as they finally reached the front door.

"It's a surprise!" He repeated. "Look the car's here already."

"Surprise my foot." She muttered under her breath, not as excited as she was a few minutes ago. She felt like she had to be at least a little upset by everything still. She watched as he put the bags into the trunk of the car, and snorted. "Probably going to your place or something."

Ivan froze for a second to look up at her with wide eyes, before looking back at the bags he was trying to arrange in the trunk with a pout. "Как вы узнали?" he asked her softly.

"What?"

* * *

"That...was terrible." America muttered as she stepped off the plane. Ivan was right next to her, with one hand around her shoulders and the other holding her hand, trying to steady her.

"Come now, you only vomited once, when the seat belt light came on." Russia told her with a smile that was meant to be comforting while he began rubbing her back gently.

"Oh, shut up, it's all your fault anyway! You're the one who said we have to get ready! I didn't even get to pack my own stuff!" Her voice was raising a little now causing people surrounding them to send the two of them strange looks before whispering about them in Russian._ 'Stupid Commie asshole! Just when I thought, 'Oh you can do this Amelia!' He goes and makes me jump on a plane when I'm half asleep and carts me all the way off to his place!'_ She thought silently fuming.

"Yes, I suppose it is my fault." He said as he began to lead he out of the airport. "But now we should just make the best of this situation, da?"

"I'll make the best out of your situation." America muttered as she let herself be led outside.

"You know. That doesn't-."

"I know it doesn't make sense." She said before he finished his statement. She sighed and said, "can we just go home, please."

He paused and looked at her with a smile. She noticed the silence and looked back at him. She started blushing when she realized what she said. "Well, we're married now right? It's my place now too, and everything, so...whatever!" She said looking around. Then she noticed Estonia standing not far away from a parked car.

"Oh good, Estonia got my message." Russia said. "Come Amelia, don't worry about our bags, I saw Latvia earlier and told him to get them for us."

"They still listen to you?" She asked following the bigger man to the car.

"Most of the time, yes." He said stepping up to the car.

* * *

"After everything I've done for that stupid idiot of a girl, she goes and-!"

"Welcome back England."

Arthur jumped back with a hand on his chest and looked around for the source of the voice. He looked towards his living room and saw Belarus sitting in his favorite armchair.

"What the devil are you doing here?" He asked after getting his second wind. "And how'd yyou get into my house?"

"I am here because of this." She said throwing one of America's newspapers at him. He caught it and saw there was a large picture of America and Russia on the front, decked out in their wedding clothes.

"Now you listen here-"

"I want your help to break them apart." She said quickly. When he just stared at her, she rolled her eyes and said, "If I do it the way I really want to, I would be bringing war upon me and my people. And I may need assistance to get them away from each other. No one else will help me, and you are the only person who would be willing to help me. You will not have to do much, just show up when I tell you to, and you will have your precious little America back."

She looked at him as he frowned and gave her own frown when he asked, "You just want her away from your brother? You're not going to kill her or anything, are you?"

"Не, I won't kill her." She said standing.

Not trusting his voice, England simply nodded. "добра." She walked past him and said, "Expect my call in a week. We'll discus our plans then."

He waited until he heard the door shut before going to the armchair Belarus was occupying and sitting with a heavy sigh. "What the bloody fuck did I just agree to."

* * *

**_Aki: Ohhh England and Belarus are pairing up! I can't wait to see what my mind churns out next, guess we'll all have to wait and see! XD Also, sorry it's so short. It's like once I see I've typed at least three pages worth of anything, my brain goes, 'well that's enough of that!' and stops producing ideas. _**

**_Translations!_**

**_добра- Good_**

**_Не- No (These are actually Belarusian, not Russian!)_**

**_Как вы узнали- How did you know _**

**_Доброе утро- Good Morning _**


	22. Chapter 22

**Aki: Hey guys! Before you bring on the torches and pitch forks, I just want to say sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I've been working on some other stuff, as well as moving rooms in my house and getting back into school. That and the ending for this chapter was kinda hard for me to get out. I was literally opening up Word and typing 1-3 sentences before becoming stuck and having to either delete what I just typed or closing the whole thing and starting on something else. But here it is after...WHOA! Like 7 months. Holy crap! **

* * *

Chapter 21:

"I'm tired of looking at this room." Amelia was sitting in a large bed, a light top sheet thrown over her legs and the lower half of her stomach, surrounded by yarn in several different shades of purple, blue, red and pink, as well as blank white baby blankets and spools of thick thread in every color under the rainbow. There was a stack of books in English, Russian and French-Why French, it didn't seem to make sense to her- on the night stand next to her side of the bed and a small radio nearby that played classical music for about two hours before switching to something else entirely at random for half an hour. She was confined to the bed when, three days into this so called honeymoon, she felt pain consume her lower half.

It wasn't anywhere the agony of early or false labor, it was just a little twinge in her groin area, meaning she probably pulled a muscle or something along those lines. She had played it off, but when she mentioned it in passing, Ivan had started to panic and rushed her to the hospital. After three doctors explained to the large nation that it was because she was carrying multiples that she was experiencing the slight pains while they were still growing, he still wasn't completely convinced. They sent the two home, saying that she was fine and advised her to stay off her feet a little more.

Russia, however, took this in as "She can't leave the bed for anything, save going to the bathroom." They had argued about it, or rather, she yelled and threw a vase and a few dishes at him while he dodged the projectiles with a slightly annoyed look on his face and said that all the extra stress she was going through was bad for the babies. In the end, she had grown tired rather quickly and Ivan had taken that for victory on his part. The night ended with herding her into their room and tucking her in and climbing in beside her, whispering something in Russian that sounded like a lullaby in her ear.

And two days later, she was still in the stupid bed.

"This blows." She said as she paused in her knitting. She put it down and did her little rocking bit to get out of the bed. When she stood up and wasn't immediately chastised for leaving the bed by Ivan's head around the doorway, she took it as a good sign and shuffled over to the door and looked around the hallway. She heard noise coming from two doors away from where she was standing and decided that since Russia was probably in there doing God knows what, she'd go in the opposite direction. Luckily for her, the opposite direction led to the stairs.

"Score." She whispered to herself as she waddled over and started her descent downstairs. It took her a good fifteen minutes to reach the bottom of the stairs, and she was a little winded, but she put it down to not being out of bed for 48 hours, with a few five minute breaks ever two hours or so. "Now what do I do now? I've got at least hour before he figures out I'm gone." She said to herself, trying to talk as quietly as she could so she wouldn't be discovered so soon. She walked down the hall and looked into the open doorways before stopping in front of what she assumed was the living room. Or at least an informal one, since most of the things in the room were covered in at least an inch of dust. She gulped and felt her skin crawl as she stepped into the room and took in the full extent of everything. She turned in a full circle and saw that it wasn't really messy, just covered in dust. She walked farther into the room when she noticed a few squares and rectangles on the walls and a large spot near one on the far walls had less dust covering it than the rest of the room. "Doesn't he clean anything in this house?" She muttered. She stood in the middle of the room and took a deep breath. Which caused her to sneeze four times in a row. As she rubbed her nose, she thought, _'One for each of you, huh? Probably a sign or something. That settles it then.'_ She shuffled back out of the room as quietly as she could and went in search of a broom and a few rags. "I'm just dusting." She told herself as she found what she was looking for in a nearby closet. "It's not like I'll die or anything if I do." She told herself as she pasted the staircase. She looked up to listen and see if Ivan was still messing around in that room. She heard a loud curse in Russian and assumed he wasn't going to check on her until it was time for them to eat dinner or something, so she was confidant she had nothing to worry about as she started to sweep the floor.

* * *

"Ouf!"

Amelia was breathing heavily as she was staring up at the high ceiling of previously dusty room. She blinked rapidly as she used trembling hands to check and see if there was any soreness on the front of her body. As she gently pressed on her stomach, she felt the little bodies inside of her moving around like they had been for the last few months as if nothing had happened to them or their mother. She let out one last shaky breath as she realized there was nothing wrong with the babies and relaxed against the floor. Now that she knew her children were safe, she realized her current predicament.

"Fuck..." She said as she looked around. She had landed on her back, after she lost her balance on a chair she had climbed to reach a spot that was just a little to far out of reach. _'It's that the stupid chair's fault,'_ She thought as her breathing began to quicken. _'All because the stupid dust was way to far for me to reach on my own, and I had the stupid thought to use aforementioned stupid chair, and this wouldn't have happened if stupid Ivan had kept his stupid house clean and let me out of our stupid bed, and if he wasn't being stupid in the first place none of this would have happened, and- and-!'_

She let out a loud sob before her hands went to her face to get rid of the tears, but more were quick to replace them. "Stupid hormones!" She said loudly before she let out another sob. "God danmit." She hit the floor with enough force to make a fist sized hole and she moved her hand away from it, in case she felt the need to make more. She muttered next as she slowly calmed herself down. She took a few deep breaths and stopped sobbing, but couldn't completely stop the tears. Taking another deep breath, she turned onto her side with a lot of effort and curses on her part. She had a clear view of the open doorway and figured she just had to wait this out. "Think." She told herself as she wiped at her eyes again. "When's Ivan gonna pass by again?" She asked herself before a large yawn escaped her mouth. "Great. Now I start to get tired." She muttered to herself. "Just gotta wait this out. No need to send him into a tizzy or anything." Her eyes started to droop after the five minute mark, and she was dozing at the fifteen minute mark.

* * *

"Amelia, I have something to show you." Russia said as he pushed the door to their room open. The big smile on his face faded a bit when he didn't see her on the bed, but figured she'd be in the bathroom. He walked away from their room and went to the closed door across the hall. He raised a hand to knock and called out, "Amelia? Все в порядке там*?" He didn't get an answer and tried to think to see if he had done anything today in particular that could've annoyed her. Nothing came to mind as he grasped the the doorknob and said, "I'm coming in." He blinked when he didn't see her in the large bathroom, and frowned as about a hundred scenarios flashed through his mind about what could have happened to her and the babies, and at least half of them involved his younger sister breaking into the house. "Amelia!?" He called as he felt the first stirrings of panic in his gut as he checked all the rooms on that floor. His heart pounded as he looked at the stairs and ran down them, stumbling on the last step and falling to his knees. He got back up quickly and called for her again as he began walking down the hallway.

Amelia blinked her eyes open when she heard her name being called. She wanted to ignore it but her back and her head was throbbing and keeping her from drifting back to sleep. "Why am I on the floor?" She muttered to herself as she looked around as much as she was possible. She heard some banging and then Ivan called her name and she shouted for him. He was at the doorway in a second and next to her on the floor in half the time. His hands were gently running over her stomach, back and her head as he pushed her into a sitting position and he spoke in his native tongue. "I'm fine, I'm okay." She told him as she rubbed at her face. She pushed his hands away in irritation. "I said I'm okay."

"Just...!" He took a deep breath, calming himself down as best as he could so he wouldn't cause her any added stress. He placed one hand in the center of her back and the other held her hand. "Just let me check Amelia, please." She didn't say anything as he pulled her up off the floor and lead her over to the chair she fell off. "Why were you on the floor? Why were you in here in the first place? The doctors said you need to stay in bed." He told her as his hands resumed their examination.

"No they didn't, you told me to stay in bed." She told him as she let his hands check her over. "And I was cleaning the dust up in here when I fell over."

He felt his heart stop as his hands stilled for a moment. "Упал*?!" He yelled, his hands becoming frantic as he looked for injuries on her person. "Как? Почему бы вам попробовать что-то вроде этого? Боже мой Амелия вы пытаетесь убить меня беспокоит меня*?" He spoke up as he felt the back of her head for any bumps. Amelia tried to dislodge his hands by moving her head but they followed where ever her head moved. "Keep still, I have to check-."

"No you don't. I'm fine!" She said as she tried to move away from him.

"You don't know that." He said sharply as his hands grasped the side of her head. The grip wasn't hard enough to cause her any pain, but it was uncomfortable after the first few seconds. "You could have a concision, you could have a pinched nerve, something could've happened to the babies, something could've happened to you, any number of things can still happen." He told her in a low voice. He paused and licked his lips, then took a deep breath to calm himself down. He let go of her face and stood up. He Grabbed her hand gently and placed his hand on her back again to help her stand. "You have to get back to bed now. Please." He said when he saw her open her mouth. She closed it with a snap, and leant into him as he guided her back upstairs and into their room. She stopped outside the door and looked up at him.

"Wait, why were you looking for me in the first place?" She asked.

"Amelia, I think it's best if I show you when you feel up to it." He said as he gently pressed on her back to get her to move into the room.

"No way. Once I'm in there, you're never gonna let me leave again." She said as she tried to look past him to see if there was anything behind him.

"Amelia-."

"I'll get back in bed after you show me whatever it is you did." She looked up at him. "It's not something weird is it?"

Russia sighed and tried to fight the small grin that wanted to escape. "Alright, you can see." He said stepping out of the way and guiding her to the white door that little bubbles in every shade of blue and pink possible down the hall. He stopped the two of them in front of the door and smiled down at her.

"You painted the door?" She asked looking at it. "It was green before wasn't it?"

"That's only part of the surprise." He told her as he reached around her to open up the door. It opened soundlessly and she gasped as she took in the room. The room was almost as big as theirs and the walls were a light gray with geometric patterns done in different shades of purple, blue and pink covering three of the walls. There were four cribs lined up against the far wall, all made of similar dark wood, and a stuffed animal in each crib. She walked closer and saw that along with the stuffed animals- There was a polar bear in the outermost crib on the right, a duck in the next one over, a cat in the one after that and a dog in the farthest one on the left- There were mobiles positioned over all of them. She turned around and saw two changing tables on the other side of the room, near the closet, both made out of the same type of wood as the cribs, the one on the left had a pink sheet covering it with a purple pillow and the one on the right had blue sheets and a light green pillow.

"It's not finished." Ivan's voice cut through her examination of the room. She looked at him over her shoulder with a small frown, and he elaborated. "There is still a piece or two missing, but I'll have them by the end of the week at the latest."

A lump began to grow in her throat as she took a few deep breaths. The last thing she wanted to do was start bawling outright. She swallowed again before turning and opening her mouth to ask, "You did all of this yourself? His is what you've been working on for the last few days?"

"Da. I wanted to show you to get your opinion on it. I wasn't sure if you would've liked it, and I didn't want to wait until the babies were born for you to see it for the first time." He grabbed the edge of his scarf, fiddling with the end of it, suddenly nervous. She continued to stare at him as he continued to fidget, and she let out a half giggle, half sob as she felt her eyes prickle for the second time that day. "You don't like it?" He asked, assuming the worst. He walked up to her and grasped her hand gently. "Is it the colors? Or do you not like the cribs? I can change-."

"No!" She said quickly as she brought her free hand up to wipe at the tears. "Its fine. You don't have to change it. It's...it's just about perfect." She giggled again. "It's practically the nicest thing anyone else in this situation has done for me." She sniffed and squeezed his hand, causing him to smile back.

"Ah, but I'm not finished with it yet. There are still some things we will need. But for now," He let go of her hand and turned them both around, placing his hand on the small of her back once again. "I think it is time for you to go back to the bedroom." He saw her about to protest and quickly added, "I think I will join you. I want to see what you've been working on, too. It's always gone by the time I get back to the room."

Amelia flushed bright red and mumbled something as she let herself be led back into their bedroom.

* * *

"That is the plan." Belarus said as she handed an envelope to England. "Make sure you follow it to the letter, or this would have been a waste of time."

"Alright." He said glumly as he accepted it. He took out a vial of lime green liquid and handed it to the young looking girl. "After you got in, make sure America drinks this. It'll keep her unconscious for exactly 24 hours."

She stared at the vial before snatching it from his outstretched hand. She tucked it into her skirt and turned to leave. "Wait!" She paused and glanced at the short man over her shoulder. "After you get her out of there...you won't...do anything to her, will you?"

She frowned and spun back around to sneer at the other blond. "Don't worry. You'll get your каштоўныя цяжарных свінка* back, safe and sound...as long as you follow the plan." With her piece being said, she pivoted on her heel and began to walk away again, not stopping when she heard England call for her again.

* * *

**Aki: Well, there it is. Number 21...Hey, it's kinda funny cuz I'm turning 21 in a few weeks...you probably don't wanna hear about that though. And I promise that it won't take 7 months for the next chapter to come out guys, I swear. **

**Translations:**

**каштоўныя цяжарных свінка - precious pregnant piggy**

**Упал - Fell?!**

**Как? Почему бы вам попробовать что-то вроде этого? Боже мой Амелия вы пытаетесь убить меня беспокоит меня - How? Why do not you try something like this? My God Amelia you are trying to kill me bother me. **

**Hmm...That last one didn't come out the way I wanted it to, but I forgot what I did put there and long story short, google translate is the best thing I could come up with at this point in time. **

**Remember to read and review guys!**


End file.
